


The Proposal - Reylo AU!

by CrazyClarissa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Proposal (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crossover, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gingerrose - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, The Proposal - Freeform, assistant ben, boss rey, employee ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 49,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyClarissa/pseuds/CrazyClarissa
Summary: Rey is a hardworking young woman working in New York. When issues occur with her VISA, she pretends that her assistant, Ben Solo, is her fiancé, being her ticket to stay.Ben at first rejects the idea, but soon decides to play along in the agreement he gets a promotion. However he fails to mention that it is Padmé's (his grandmother) birthday over the weekend, where he brings her along.What trouble ensues when Rey learns about Ben's sad upbringing, meeting his crazy family and old friends. How will she feel when she sees this entire other side to him?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Phasma, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 85
Kudos: 262





	1. She's the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching 'The Proposal' and thought about how if it was Rey and Ben/Kylo, so here we are.

Rey awoke nice and early. The sunlight breaking through the small cracks of her curtains that she hadn’t closed fully, shining onto her eyes. She was always a morning person, managing to wake up before her alarm every day. Stretching out to turn off the impending alarm, Rey yawned, extending her arms above her head as far they could. One she felt she had stretched them enough, she rested them back onto the bed.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she threw aside her duvet covers, clicking her toes and neck before standing. Sleepily looking around her tidy bedroom, she dragged herself over to the curtains, opening them for the room to absorb the sunlight of daybreak. She loved New York, living by Central Park gave her an incredible view, especially being up on the eighteenth floor added to it. Being high up meant she escaped the sounds of the impatient drivers down below, or the busy chattering of life. Smiling as her eyes adjusted to the light, she was content with her life.

The apartment and her job were all she needed. It was her life; a life she deserved after working hard to get to this position. Examining her phone for the day’s schedule that her assistant had put together. Lando Calrissian. He was her main agenda for the day, hoping he’d choose her publishing firm to back his new biography. Him being one of New York’s biggest businessmen, and an approachable guy, he’d boost her firm to bigger ventures.

Moving towards her walk-in closet that was neatly arranged in outfit types, she grabbed out a sport outfit. A sports crop top bra and matching shorts, she threw off her sleepwear top and shorts, exchanging them. Leaving her room to her living room that overlooked a large part of central park; a factor that she loved was it being a corner apartment meaning a scenic view with the large windows. Grabbing a remote from the glass coffee table in front of her corner sofa, she flicked it onto the news. She liked to keep updated with what was going on with the world; it also being necessary for her job, though half the time she’d zone out.

Glancing that the news was still talking about yesterday’s news, she muted it in the background, walking over to the treadmill in the corner by the windows. Rey liked to keep active, usually she’d go jogging out and about Central Park, but in the mornings, she discovered that everyone had the same idea, as well as leading her to lose track of time for her work. She brought a treadmill to use for those mornings before work. Running helped her focus her mind and forget about the bullshit that happened at the workplace.

Tying her hair into a ponytail, putting on her sneakers, she started to use her treadmill. Upping the speed, she kept pushing herself until she heard the ringing of her second alarm going off. Coming to a slow halt, she jumped off, racing back to the alarm in her bedroom to turn it off. She set the second one to know when to get off the running machines after numerous times of over exercising, leading her to be late for work and her assistant having to push back appointments. She felt bad for him, he was hard worker and a damn good assistant, but she always pushed those thoughts aside; she was their boss, not peer. That was a boundary she didn’t want to cross. Previous people she’s knowing on her way up climbing the ladder, she’d witnessed those types of relationships and they never ended well.

They would either end badly, creating awkward tension in the office, or they’d produce huge scandals for the companies, especially when those bosses are abusing their positions, or the employee is doing it for a promotion. She’d even witnessed bitter breakups and breakdowns of marriages because of them.

Rey always felt she wasn’t good socially and one of those occasions proved that. Her previous boss, before she got promoted to take over; her current job, she knew he was having an affair with the receptionist, the whole office did. However for poor Rey, she just happened to attempt a conversation with some fellow colleagues about how he was currently in his office with strict rules of ‘Do not disturb’, and how she saw the said receptionist go in there with him, making all sorts of moans and groans. While some of the colleagues laughed and agreed, the other half had dead panned faces on them, some signalling for her to stop talking. Once she caught on it was too late, his wife was behind her with the lunch her husband had forgotten; just dropping it off as a good wife. Rey’s eyes widened in horror, her heart beating so fast, like she was having a panic attack. She really stepped her foot in it, watching the wife burst open his door seeing him in a compromising position with the other woman.

It was one thing she regretted. Not because it ended a marriage; Rey hated cheats, but because when she got promoted to take off from him, she felt she hadn’t earned it through her own merit, but through gossip that got back to HR, resulting in his firing and the receptionist leaving the company. This also gained her a reputation; a reputation that she didn’t like. She knew people spoke poorly of her about how her gossiping got her the job, or how she must have done something on similar levels to get the job being quite young for the position of 24 years old.

She graduated two years ago from Takodana College with honours in English Literature and Creative Writing. Having been working here part time during her college years worked highly in her favour, being offered a full-time job as soon as she did graduate. Some would consider her a kiss ass, which Rey would argue couldn’t be any further from the truth. It was just the life she had to deal with. Of course, no one would say it to her face, but she could hear the whispers.

Sighing, Rey grabbed her towel and jumped in the shower, the hot water relaxing her muscles after the routine exercise. Thoroughly washing her face of dirt and sweat under the shower head, before washing her long brown hair. Scrubbing herself thoroughly, making sure the shampoo and conditioner were out of her hair, she finally turned the shower off. The coldness now latching onto her wet body. Stepping back out the steamy standing shower glass cubicle, she wrapped her body in the towel. Using her hairdryer in her bedroom, putting on fresh underwear and one of her ‘business dresses’ as she called them, she picked up all her dirty laundry, throwing them into the washer.

Rey preferred to eat breakfast at home, rushing into the kitchen to have a bowl of cereal, placing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, she looked around trying to place together what she needed. Grabbing her work satchel, she placed in a notepad, pens, her work journal, her tablet, her personal phone and her work phone. Zipping back into the bathroom to brush her teeth and apply her makeup; she didn’t like to always wear makeup, sure it made her feel more confident, but she learned quickly that this industry is still sexist in a way that she’d look more professional with them. Tying her hair up into her signature three buns, she was finally ready to go, grabbing a pair of heels on her way out.

Walking down the streets of New York, Rey tried to dodge everyone rushing by her. Sliding her hand into her satchel, she pulled out her work phone. She needed to call Lando, schmooze him to sign the contract.

Once he picked up the call, she started to talk slightly louder than usual into the phone, trying to hear and talk over the sound of the thriving life around her, the car horns being a main one.

“Hey Lando. How’s my favourite businessman doing?” Rey pleasantly spoke.

“I’m doing very well Rey; I was thinking about your ideas for publishing my book with your firm.” Lando’s voice replied.

“Of course, you have, it’s a great opportunity. Too good to pass on.”

“You always know how to schmooze me, Miss Johnson. I have a meeting to get to now, do you mind if I call you back later?”

“Lando, I’d love that. Speak to you soon.”

“Bye.” The call ended and Rey had just arrived at the lobby of First Order Publishing & Co. Terrifying people with her cold façade at work, some of the men in the lobby held the door open for her, as well as holding the elevator. However, Rey was a Brit, she had to be polite, so she smiled and said thanks, causing the men to double look at her.

Arriving at her floor, she stepped out, walking into the open office area. She pretended not to notice or care that her employees would run to avoid talking to her or even see her. She never wanted to have things this way, but they all seemed to hate her, even new people seemed to have been warned about her. Rey was professional and she liked work to be done on time to a high standard, maybe she was pushing them too far, but in this business, you needed to stay at the same level of efficient.

Strutting through the room, observing everyone’s panic she entered her own office to be greeted by her assistant. He was adjusting his shirt and jacket when she approached him.

“Morning Miss Johnson, here’s your coffee.” Rey accepted the cup, not staring at him, but their hands briefly touched as she pulled the cup out of his grip. She threw her bag onto an empty chair, walking around her desk to sit at her computer.

He swallowed thickly, “You have a conference call in thirty minutes.”

“Yes, about the marketing of the spring book collection. I know.” She replied bluntly.

“There’s also a staff meeting at 9.”

“Did you call… err… what’s her name?” Rey frustratedly asked. “The one with the ugly long nails.”

“Nastia?” He questioned, his voice going a little high to make sure he was correct.

“Yes, Nastia.” She nodded.

“I did. I told her if she doesn’t get her manuscript in on time, that you won’t give her a release date.” He adjusted his tie. “Oh, your immigration lawyer called. He said it’s imperative-”

“Cancel the call, lets push the meeting to tomorrow and keep the lawyer on the sheets.” Rey was rummaging through all her folders of the different book proposals and contracts, while her assistant stood beside her, rolling his eyes when she wasn’t looking. Then again, she rarely looked at him.

“Get a hold of PR to start drafting a press release. Lando is very close to publishing with us on his first book.”

“Wow… nicely done.” Her assistant was impressed by her standards of being able to achieve that. Her assistant began to walk towards the door, before she started to ask, “Who is… who is Jessika?” He froze, slowly turning to her. “And why does she want me to call her?”

His face went red, he’d been caught out. Rey had her cup of coffee in her hand, reading the beautifully written message on it, before looking to him for answers.

“Well… that was originally my cup.” He smiled awkwardly.

“And I’m drinking your coffee why?” She raised an eyebrow in suspicion, eyeing the coffee and then him.

“Because your coffee spilled.”

She took a sip of the drink, instantly recognising it. “So, you drink sweetened peppermint mocha light lattes?”

“I do. It’s like Christmas in a cup.” He made up on the spot.

“Is that a coincidence?”

“Yes… yeah it is.” He mumbled. “I mean… I wouldn’t drink the same coffee as you on the off chance yours spilled… that’d be pathetic…” He shrugged off, slowly moving further away as it became easier to tell he was lying.

Suddenly her phone rang, and he quickly answered. “Morning, Miss Johnson’s office.” He waited a few seconds before saying, “Hey, Mitaka.” He watched Rey shake her head at the mention of his name. “Actually, we’re heading to your office now. Yeah… He hung up the phone watching Rey take another sip of her coffee.

“Why are we heading to Mitaka’s office?” He questioned, but the look on her face had already answered him. This was going to end badly.

~~~~~~ Earlier the Same Morning ~~~~~~

Ben was happily snoozing in his bed; it was his favourite thing about the day; coming home and collapsing into a big heap on his bed. Sleeping on his stomach with his arm cuddling his pillow, drool falling from his mouth onto the pillowcase, his long hair fallen over his eyes.

His consciousness slowly waking up. Lifting his head slowly as he wiped his drool away with the back of his hand, he sleepily turned to his bedside table. Staring at the alarm clock, he had to blink and double take it. His alarm didn’t go off. Eight a.m.

“FUCK!” He yelled, throwing aside his duvet. Racing into the bathroom, he slid off his jogging bottoms and boxers, diving in his shower for a quick wash. After a quick five minutes, he turned it off, leaping out trying not to slip over. Pulling a towel to try and dry himself off, before looking over at the fresh suit he had put out last night.

‘Good job last night me.’ He thought, slipping it all on. Grabbing his work bag, checking that his phone was charged, he hopped around his living room putting on his shoes as he put on some pieces of toast. Spreading butter on the toast, he quickly ate up one slice, holding the other with his mouth to fix the second shoe on his foot with both hands.

Once he had everything he needed, Ben rushed out the door, locking his apartment behind him before racing for the elevator. Charging out into the street, he ran down the road a couple of blocks to grab his usual two coffees. Approaching the door and popping his head in, he examined the huge queue; he was fucked.

“Ben!” The barista shouted out to him, waving him over. He pushed by the people to get up to her, some rolling their eyes at him. His eyes dropped down to the two coffees she was pushing towards him. “Here you go. Your two regular lattes.” She smiled.

He grabbed them and stared at her, “You literally have saved my life. Thank you. Thank you.” He cried out, turning and running back out onto the street.

He was only a few blocks away from the work building, taking advantage of the locked traffic, rushing between the vehicles to the other side of the road. The yelling of taxi drivers and beeping on horns was a standard for this time of day; the rush to work hour.

Pushing the revolving door open, his long legs didn’t take him long to quickly make it to the elevator before its doors closed. Once in, he took a breather. He made it. He cut it close, but he made it.

Rushing out the doors onto his floor, he pushed by the slow walkers, passing by the reception desk, for the receptionist to call out, “Cutting it close, Ben.”

Being distracted as he was looking her direction while still walking, “It’s one of those mornings.” He called out, turning to look where he was going, ending up colliding with the mailman.

“Sorry…” The mailman responded before he sheepishly walked away.

“Sweet… FUCK!” Ben yelled; his boss’s coffee spilt all over his clean shirt.

Ben was frantic a desperate. His boss had standards and he needed to meet them if he wanted a promotion. He wanted to become a writer for the company, and his current position was a good steppingstone for it.

Rushing between the cubicles of the other workers he approached his friend in the office. “Tai, Tai!” He called out to get his attention.

“Oh, hey Ben. What the-?” He eyed Ben’s disaster of a shirt.

“Tai, I need your shirt. Literally.”

Tai looked at him quizzically. He let out a slight laugh, “You’re kidding, right?”

“Tai, please. Ewoks, Wookies, this Tuesday, two company seats for your shirt. You have five seconds to decide.”

Tai stared at him, considering the offer as Ben started to countdown. Agreeing to it, they went into the gents and exchanged shirts, thankful that they were both similar sizes, though Ben was a broader man, meaning the shirt clung to his body tighter than his usual shirts.

Quickly exiting he went to his workstation outside her office waiting for her arrival. He knew she was near when everyone raced to their stations, pinging messages to the entire office that she was here. Grabbing her coffee, Ben moved to wait for her to arrive in her office. He was fixing his shirt and jacket when she entered.

Rey was a boss that he admired and yet hated. He hated the arrogance that she would sometimes bring to the office, or how she would rarely look at him or even acknowledge him. She had her own way of doing stuff that often led to people not wanting to work for her, but Ben was determined to make it in this industry, even if it meant being her assistant, her being the office’s ‘wicked witch’ as they coined. He admired her drive and passion, how she made it this far at such a young age, being ten years his junior, but it was mostly hard to focus on those moments.

He felt embarrassed when she caught him out on the coffee situation, thankful that the phone went off, until he recognised the way she responded when he mentioned who was on the phone. His morning was about to get worse.


	2. Day from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with Mitaka goes completely different than what Ben thought it was going to be, leading him to having to cancel his own plans for work.

Getting off the phone and watching Rey start to make her away around from behind her desk, Ben hastily stepped outside, rushing to his computer. Quickly opening the office chat, sending the message ‘the Wicked Witch is on her broom’. 

His head shot up to look around the room, seeing the panic wash over their faces, as they turned to stare at him. His eyes moved back towards her office door, her slim silhouette filling it still holding the coffee he had gotten her. The other workers all stopped chatting, moving back to their seats and making themselves look busy.

She moved out and started to walk over to Mitaka’s office. Ben slid back to her side, walking to match her speed. He nervously bit the inside of his cheek debating on whether to bring up conversation on what he had given her the other week.

Taking a deep breath, Ben went for it. “Have you finished the manuscript I gave you?”

Rey’s face twisted, “I read a few pages. I wasn’t that impressed.”

Ben rolled his eyes, deciding to push her further on the matter. “Can I ask you something?”

“No.” She bluntly responded before taking another sip of her coffee.

Ben ignored her, continuing. “Look, I’ve read thousands of manuscripts. I never pass any of them to you, and this is the only one I did. There’s an incredible novel in there! The type that we should publish.” Ben was determined to push or this, he genuinely felt it was an incredible story and if they published it, he may get the promotion he’d been hoping for; doing what he loved to you.

She raised an eyebrow, looking up at him slightly. “Wrong.” Her eyes locked onto Tai, who was walking by adjusting his collar and tie. She looked him up and down, examining the coffee spill over his shirt, piecing it together. “I do think you order the same coffee as I do just in case you spill mine, which is, in fact, pathetic.”

Ben’s face went pale, she’d seen through his lie. He tried to cover himself yet again, believing he could talk himself out of it. “I would call it impressive.” He smirked.

“I’d be impressed…” she emphasised on the ‘impressive’, “if you didn’t spill my coffee in the first place.”

He shrugged, walking over to Mitaka’s door. Before he opened it she informed him, “Remember in here, you’re just a prop.” Her hazel eyes meeting his honey ones.

Putting on a straight face, knowing full well these next few minutes were going to be uncomfortable and awkward for him, he agreed. “I won’t say a word.”

Reaching out for the door’s handle with his large hand, opening and holding it for Rey to walk through first. She felt compelled to say, “Thank you.” it always threw him off guard. He’d do a lot of managing her schedule work or ordering her mail, even getting her coffee and she rarely ever said thanks. Here he was, letting her into the room where Mitaka was going to meet his fate and she thanked him for opening the door to it.

She strolled in, pressing a tight small smile on her lips as she raised her coffee cup in a greeting. Ben slowly closed the glass door behind them, looking over at Tai and the others that were staring in their direction. He gave them a ‘save me’ look before turning his attention over to Mitaka.

Mitaka was standing behind his desk with his laptop, looking up to the two guests. “Well if it isn’t our fearless leader…” His eyes trailed over to Ben. “and her liege. Please, do come in.” His hand waved over to the chair.

Rey ignored his suggestion to sit down, she wasn’t here for a chit chat, or as she would sometimes refer to it as a chinwag. She was looking around his office, examining the new piece of furniture he had added. “This is beautiful, is it new?” Her hand brushing over the wooden countertop part, as she looked over to Mitaka.

“Well it is an antique from the 1800s, but, yes, it is new to my office.” Mitaka laughed, looking back down to his laptop.

“Witty. Very witty…” Rey mumbled. She closed her eyes, taking a breath. Finally looking back at him, “Mitaka, I’m letting you go.”

Ben’s eyes were focused on the wall in front of hi until he heard those words. He knew it was going to be bad, but this caught him off guard. His eyes quickly snapping onto Rey; Mitaka’s eyes widening in disbelief as he looked from Ben to Rey.

Coughing nervously, Mitaka finally spoke, “Pardon?” He had heard it, but he didn’t believe it, he didn’t want to believe it.

“I asked you thousand of times to get Lando to agree to allowing us publishing him, and you didn’t do it.” Her free hand resting on her hip.

Mitaka looked stunned. Ben’s eyes darted between the two as he stood to the side. “You’re fired.” Ben stared at her, how bluntly she spoke those words terrified him. It was as though she had no compassion or human emotion.

Mitaka was flustered, “But… But… But I told you, that is impossible. Lando is incredibly difficult to get a hold of.” He stuttered.

“Hmm, that’s interesting because I just got off the phone with him this morning, and he is in.” Rey’s lips twisted, calling him out.

“Excuse me?” His face going paler. Ben thought he was going to faint.

“You didn’t even call him, did you?” Rey sighed, moving over to his desk, examining the contents over it. Her eyes slowly looking back up to his.

“But…” Mitaka croaked. Ben was embarrassed for him, cringing at the event unfolding before his very eyes.

“I know, I know.” Rey tried to soothe over the killing blow. “Lando can be an intimidating guy to deal with. For you.” Ben couldn’t argue with her on that case, Mitaka was a man that hate confrontation, so he understood why perhaps Lando was a client too much to handle for him. 

“Here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to give you two months to find another job, and then you can tell everyone you resigned ok?” She smiled, grabbing a book off his desk, passing it to Ben.

Ben looked dumbfounded, examining the book before rushing back to the door, letting them out.

Rey kept walking forward, not looking back. “What’s his twenty?”

Ben’s eyes glanced back over his shoulder, observing Mitaka through the glass door. “He’s moving… he has crazy eyes.”

Sighing, “Don’t do it, Mitaka. Don’t do it.” She muttered under her breath.

“Oh no.” She heard Ben mutter under his breath.

Mitaka slammed his door open and in front of the entire office he screamed out, “You poisonous bitch!” The room’s life went from the normal working business, to gasping, to silent. Rey and Ben both stopped walking, still with their backs to him. Rey bit her bottom lip in frustration and disappointment that Mitaka would bring this out in front of everyone. Eyes staring between Rey and Mitaka, as Ben awkwardly moved to stand beside Tai’s desk, who mirrored his awkward expression.

“You can’t fire me!” He yelled. finding his newfound courage, fuelled by anger. Rey finally turned, leaning against the half wall of Tai’s cubicle, trying to stay civil and professional.

“You don’t think I see what you’re doing here?!” Mitaka continued yelling. “Sandbagging me on this Lando deal, so… so that you look good to the board? All because… because you feel threatened by me!” Rey tried to hide laughing at how wrong he was. 

“Mitaka… stop.” Rey tried to cease his arguing.

“You are a monster. Just because you have no life outside of this office, you think you can treat all of us like personal slave!” He angrily pointed his finger. “You know what? I feel sorry for you. Because you know what you’re gonna have on your deathbed? Nothing and no one!”

His words stung Rey. He was usually a quiet and lacking in self-esteem or confidence, yet here he was shouting such horrible words to her. She had to keep her emotions in check, everyone was staring. Ben’s eyes flicked to Rey, he may have thought a lot of things about Rey, but he’d never go so far to shout such horrible words, regardless if he had thought them or not. He scrunched up his face, biting his lips shut, as he and Tai shared awkward looks.

“Listen carefully, Dopheld.” The change to his first name sent shivers down everyone’s spines. Her voice still being soft. “I didn’t fire you because I feel threatened by you. No. I fired you because you’re lazy, entitled, incompetent and you spend more time cheating on your wife than you do working in your office. And if you say another word, Ben and Tai here are going to have you thrown out, ok?” Mitaka opened his mouth to talk again, but she interrupted in. “Another word and you’re going out of here with an armed escort. Ben will film it on his phone and then upload it onto all social media and business sites. Is that what you want? Every other company to see how pathetic you are?” He silently shook his head. “I didn’t think so. I have work to do.”

As soon as Rey turned to leave, Mitaka stood dumbfounded. The office flooding back to life, pretending the argument did not just happen. 

Tai formed an O with his mouth, spinning in his chair. “Ooo, good luck brother.” He called to Ben, who raced to shadow Rey’s steps.

“Have security take his furniture out.”

“Ok…” He sounded unsure but wasn’t wanting to anger her anymore.

“I also need you this weekend to help review his files and manuscripts.” Drinking more of her coffee.

“This weekend?” Ben froze.

Rey came to a halt, twisting to look up at him. “You have a problem with that?”

“No. I… just my grandmother’s 80th birthday… I was going to go home and…” Rey’s stare maybe him give up in defeat. “It’s fine. I’ll cancel it.” She returned to her office as he called out behind her. “You’re saving me from a weekend of misery, so it’s… Good talk, yeah…” He mumbled, sighing as he returned to his desk.

Slumping down in his chair, resting his elbows on the desk and putting his face in his hands. “Urgh…” he let out audible groans, finally sitting upright.

He stared at his phone, scrolling through his contact list. He was deciding who would be best to call and cancel. Definitely not his father… not his uncle… or his mother… he couldn’t bring himself to call his grandmother, so he opted to call his grandfather; he was the most understanding one.

Pushing the call button, holding it to his ear, waiting for the dialling sound to disappear.

“Hello?” A voice called through the other end.

“Hi granddad!” Ben responded.

“Oh, Ben. How are you doing? We can’t wait to see you this weekend.”

Ben’s heart dropped. He hadn’t seen them for a few years, and he loved his grandparents, he had a better relationship with them than his own parents. “About that… I’m going to have to cancel…”

“What?! I think my hearing is going… did you say you were cancelling?”

“I’m sorry granddad.”

“Your grandmother is going to be heartbroken!” 

“I know. I know. Ok, just tell her I’m sorry…”

“Why can’t you make it?! You better have a good excuse!”

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in frustration. “What do you want me to tell you? She’s making me work this weekend.”

“Can’t you just tell her to get someone else to do it?”

“No.”

“Or tell her to go to hell and stuff the job?”

“Granddad! I’ve worked too hard this promotion to throw it all away.”

“Well your parents will be disappointed.” 

“Urgh, I’m sure they will be pissed…” He saw Rey approach him in the corner of his eye. “but we take all of our submissions around here seriously. We’ll get back to you as soon as we can.” He quickly hung up, staring at his computer screen, just waiting for her to talk first.

“Was that your family?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“They tell you to quit?”

“Every single day.” Rey was about to respond back, but Ben was saved by another phone call.

“Miss Johnson’s office. Yeah. Ok. All right.” Hanging up he met her stare. “Snoke and Maz want to see you upstairs.”

Rey seemed frustrated, scrunching her face. “Ok. Come and get me in ten minutes, we have a lot of work to do.”

“Ok…” He watched her disappear towards the elevator, being sure to set an alarm for ten minutes. He fell back into his seat. Rey was certainly making his day a lot more hassle. Sighing in defeat he thought to himself, ‘Can this day get any worse?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answer is yes Ben, it can get worse.


	3. It's Been 10 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has her meeting with Snoke and Maz, however when Ben arrives after the ten minutes, things take an unexpected turn.

Rey hated going to see Snoke, she enjoyed Maz’s company, though she was sometimes a bit too close for comfort, but she meant well. Maz was one of the original reasons she wanted to get into publishing, for she started self-publishing before merging with Snoke’s First Order publications, making it big in the world; especially New York.

She was feeling nervous about what they could have wanted, fidgeting in the elevator as she ascended to their floor. Stepping out and working her way through the maze of corridors, she finally entered the office’s lobby. Trying to calm herself down, she took a quick breather before strutting through the waiting area, past the receptionist and straight to the door. Rey was so busy focusing, she didn’t hear the receptionist saying, “Good morning, Miss Johnson.” until her mind caught up too late.

Shaking it off and feeling bad, she closed the door behind her. Snoke, the proud elder man sat behind his desk opposite the door, peering at the papers in front of him. Maz, on the other hand, was sat on the sofa by the giant windows that presenting a beautiful view of Manhattan. She was lounging, being a lot less formal than Snoke in her black trouser suit, while Snoke wore his ‘casual’ black suit.

“Snoke, Maz.” Rey greeted, giving small nods to them both, strolling across the room to lean against the chair on her side of the desk.

“Congratulations are in order for the Lando deal. I assume he will be calling back later for confirmation of the contracts?” Snoke happily smiled.

“Thank you.” She breathed a sigh of relief. “This isn’t about my second raise, is it? Just kidding.” She laughed, hoping for good news.

“Haha, no. Listen Rey, do you remember when we agreed you wouldn’t go to the Jakku Book Fair because you weren’t allowed out of the country while your work visa application was being processed?”

“Yes. I do.” Rey frowned nervously, wondering where this was going.

“And…” He paused. “You went to Jakku.”

“Yes… but we were going to lose Kenobi to the Resistance Publications…. so, I didn’t really have a choice, did I?”

Snoke considered her argument and reasoning. “Well it seems the United States Government doesn’t care about who publishes Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Rey, we just spoke to your immigration attorney.” Maz spoke up, slouching forwards, her large round glasses examining the details of Rey’s face.

Rey looked confused. “Okay… So, we’re all good? Is everything good?”

“Rey, your visa application has been declined.” Snoke spoke up once more.

“What?” Rey stood looking dumbfounded at the decision.

“You’re being deported.”

“Deported?” Rey repeated, the words slowly sinking in. Her world: her life was being ripped away from her. She didn’t want to return to her home in the UK, where she was a no one, with nothing and nobody.

“Apparently there was also some paperwork that you didn’t fill in on time.” Snoke remarked, reading the letter in his hand.

“Come on… I… It’s not… surely there has to be something we can do.” Rey begged, after stumbling over her words. She indeed remembered the paperwork, but due to her busy schedule, she didn’t have time to drop it off when she needed too. She was annoyed that handing it in a couple days late led to this.

“Well, we can reapply.” Snoke started, Rey looking relieved by that. “Unfortunately, you have to leave the country for at least a year.”

Her eyes widened in horror. “What… I mean… ok… it’s not ideal, but… I can… I can manage everything from London.” She pondered, thinking about her options.

“No.” Maz interrupted.

“… but there’s video conferencing through the Internet and messaging ways…” Rey could feel the tears slowly entering her eyes, but she tried to hold it together; she was not going to cry in front of Maz and Snoke.

“Unfortunately, Rey, if you’re deported, you can’t work for an America company.” She felt the rug being ripped from under her feet. Her heart and stomach both dropped at this revelation. “Until we resolve this, I’m going to hand operations over to Dopheld Mitaka.”

Her mouth hung open. “Dopheld Mitaka? You mean the guy I just fired?”

“We need an editor in chief, and he is the only one we have with enough experience to fill in.” Snoke protested.

“You cannot be serious. I beg of you.” Rey cried, she was not just going to hand over everything she worked hard to achieve to anyone else, especially Dopheld Mitaka.

“Rey, honestly we are desperate for you to stay. If there was any way… anyway at all that could make this work, we’d do it in a heartbeat for you.” Maz sympathised.

There was a knock at the door, Rey continued her begging, “I am begging you…” The door opening, to reveal Ben. 

He hated how all eyes were now on him, he was only doing what she had asked. He even sat at his desk counting down the minutes. When those ten minutes passed, he knew he had to get her; if he hadn’t he could only imagine the death glares, terrible job chores she’d give him or the general insults she would if he did something not to her standards; and boy were her standards high, he’d think to himself.

“No.” Snoke said to Rey, before turning his attention to Ben standing halfway through the slightly opened door. “Excuse me, we’re in a meeting.”

“Sorry to interrupt.” Ben started to say.

“What?” Rey snapped. Right now, she had other issues to deal with, she didn’t need Ben to add to them, let alone have him witness her descent. She knew he’d probably get a kick out of seeing her misery.

“Jannah from Lando’s office called. She’s on the line.”

“I know…” Rey kept nodding to what he was saying.

“She’s on hold. She needs to speak with you. I did mention that you were otherwise engaged, but she was insistent, so… sorry.” Ben stood awkwardly, as he gestured for her to leave the meeting and answer the call. He froze when Rey didn’t move, wondering if his gesture wasn’t clear enough, idly standing as he thought about what to do.

He grew concerned when Rey stood staring at him, really staring at him; locking her eyes wit his. He had no idea why she was staring, why she went silent or what she was thinking. Rey, on the other hand, could only think of the phrase he had mentioned – engaged. Her mind raced through all the possibilities to stay in the country and in this company. She felt stupid for not thinking about it sooner. Engaged. If she married someone from this country, she’d be able to stay, getting her visa sorted. She just needed to find someone to be her partner. She wanted to find someone who she knew, who was single, and would make this whole affair believable. She froze, she was already staring at him. Her ticket out of this situation. She just needed to come up with a valid reasoning for why he’d go along with this plan.

She opened her mouth, being lost for words. His eyes meeting hers with confusion as he leaned slightly in the room, awkwardly hovering in the door frame.

Rey mouthed some words that he couldn’t quite understand, narrowing his eyes to try and work it out. She repeated herself in a loud whisper, “Come here.”

He was beyond confused, as he slid into the room, the door closing behind him. He was now trapped in this situation, as he took slow small steps towards her.

Snoke. Maz. There’s err… something that you should know.” Rey straightened her outfit, as she stepped back to be beside the giant that was Ben. She bit her lip, forcing a smile on her face as she awkwardly reached out and tapped his muscular chest. “We’re getting married.”

The room was silent, Snoke and Maz’s eyes observing the couple before them. Rey was happily smiling, as she continued to awkwardly pat his chest.

“We are getting married.” Rey repeated.

“Who is getting married?” Ben mumbled out in disbelief, turning between Rey and Snoke and Maz. He needed to reassure himself of who she was referring to.

Patting him once more, “You and I. You and I are getting married.” Rey moved closer to him, trying to make it believable as possible. Ben’s expression never leaving the confusion.

“We are-” Ben begun muttering.

“Getting married.” Rey finished his sentence, still sporting her fake smile.

“We are getting married…” Ben once again repeated. He was hoping the many times he’d say it, the more it would sink in, but it didn’t. He couldn’t make sense why Rey would announce that. It couldn’t have been farther from the truth. He never considered marrying someone he didn’t love, let alone Rey, his boss.

“Isn’t he you secretary?” Snoke pointed out.

“Assistant.” Ben corrected him.

“Executive… assistant secretary… titles.” Rey tried to laugh it off. “But it wouldn’t be the first time one of us fell for our secretaries.” They all laughed, while Ben just stood like a deer in headlights.

Maz laughed as Snoke shrugged it off. Turning their attention back to Rey.

“So, yeah. The truth is, you know, Ben and I, we’re… we are just to people who weren’t meant to fall in love, but we did.” Rey continued to explain.

Ben shook his head, “No.”

“All those late nights at the office and the weekend book fairs.” Rey continued to ignore his small protests.

“no…” his deep voice now seeming to be unsure of itself as it turned into a slight croak.

“Something happened…” Rey stared up to him, as he tilted his head down to meet her gaze.

“Something…” He mumbled.

“Yeah… We tried to fight it and… can’t fight… can’t fight a love like ours, so…” Rey very awkwardly placed an arm around Ben’s shoulders, pulling herself closer to him for a few seconds before backing away. Ben examined her movements; she clearly had never been in a relationship is what he was thinking. His facial expressions and her body language would surely prove she was lying, he thought.

“Are we good with this?” Rey pointed between herself and Ban. “Are you happy/ Because, we are happy. So happy.” Her fake smile plastering over her face, to the point it was hurting her cheeks. Ben refused to smile or look happy; he still couldn’t piece it together.

“Rey.” Snoke interrupted.

“Yes?”

“It’s terrific.” Any good thought Ben had of Snoke went away, he honestly was bewildered with how he was honestly buying into Rey’s fake words and fake acting. Thinking ‘what a stupid bastard’. It was laughable.

“Just make it legal.” He pointed to the ring finger.

“Oh, right. Yeah, well this means we need to get ourselves to the immigration office so we can work this whole mess out.” Rey smiled, bowing her head. “Thank you very much, we’ll do that right away. Thank you.”

“thanks…” Ben mumbled.

“Thank you.” Rey repeated once more, quickly leaving the room and dragging Ben with her. His feet begrudgingly followed her, shadowing her movements like clockwork.

Ben’s phone vibrated as they stood in the elevator silently. Ben couldn’t find the words to say about this situation, but he needed to stop it before it went any further. He wanted to marry for love, not… what this was. Clearly, she was using him, but he needed to know why.

Reading the work chat log, the office had already found out the news. ‘Probably Snoke’s receptionist overheard no doubt’, he thought.

< OMG Rey and Ben are getting married! >

< WHAT?! >

Once they reached the floor and exited the awkward elevator ride, his phone pinged again.

< Evil Empress! Here they come. >

Walking through the open area with the small cubicles that everyone was sat in, Rey continued to walk by, ignoring them all as she entered her office. Ben, however, was staring at the people he walked by; some nodding their heads in disapproval. 

Tai stared at him and laughed, “Dude, for real. Her?”

Ben ignored him, following Rey, entering the room gently closing the door behind him. He took one long look out at his colleagues before slowly focusing on Rey. As he stepped closer, he became more nervous. Clenching his fists, pacing back and forth before she acknowledged him leaning against the chair opposite her as she already began to busy herself with paperwork.

He pursed his lips together, sucking them in, trying to think of what to say first. Rey coughed as she tried to get comfy at her desk. Her eyes slowly looking up his broad muscular torso that she could see through the tight shirt, remembering the feeling of when she touched him, before staring up at the stubble he was growing, then to his confused looking eyes. She knew he had questions, and she needed him on board for it or she’ll lose everything.

“What?” She asked, flicking through the papers, grabbing a pen in her hand.

“I don’t understand what’s happening.” He admitted, hoping he’d gain some insight from her.

“Relax. This is for you, too.”

He shook his head once more. “Do tell.”

She sighed, putting the papers down. “Look, they were going to make Mitaka chief.”

“So naturally I would have to marry you…” It slowly clicking in his head her meaning behind those words. He was definitely not ok with this.

“Like you were saving yourself for someone special?”

He tilted his head, “I’d like to think so. Besides, it’s illegal.”

“They’re looking for terrorists, not book publishers.” She argued back.

“Rey.” His voice becoming serious.

“Yes?” 

“I’m not going to marry you.” His voice now gaining its strength as he stood by his words.

“Sure, you are.” Rey confidently responded. She hated to play this card, but she was desperate. “Because if you don’t, your dreams of touching the lives of millions with the written word are dead.”

Ben froze, horrified that she’d go to these lengths. He needed this as much as she did. “Mitaka was going to fire you the second I’m gone. Guaranteed. That means you’d be out on the streets, looking for another job. Meaning that all those late nights, the lattes, the cancelled dates were all for nothing… and your dreams of being an editor would disappear, just like that Kylo guy from Galaxy Wars.”

“…” Ben was speechless at her blackmail. He was also speechless to learn that she had in fact seen ‘Galaxy Wars’ and knew of Kylo, though he hated to be reminded at how badly those films ended in his own opinion.

“Look, don’t worry… It won’t be forever. We’ll just wait out the allotted time and then we’ll get a quick divorce, and you’ll be done with me.” She sighed. “But until then, whether you like it or not, your wagon is hitched to me.” Her stare becoming intense. “Ok?” Her phone ringing again. “Phone.” She pointed out as he stood flustered.

After managing to compose himself long enough to escape her proximity, he moved over to his desk. Answering the phone, that he pushed through to her of Lando’s office. He settled into his chair, crossing his arms on his desk, placing his head on top of them, groaning as he thought about the events that unfolded. 

When he asked himself earlier if this day could get any worse, it was as though the world had given him his answer. Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned home from doing a night shift in retail, but I could sleep right away, making this chapter.
> 
> I apologise for any spelling/grammar errors, the tiredness has finally started to kick in.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this.


	4. The Tables Have Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben reluctantly goes with Rey to see her attorney, only to turn the tables on her when he sees what it will cost him.

Lunchtime approached. Ben tried to avoid Rey as much as possible, which was incredibly difficult, being her assistant. Any call or letter that he needed to pass on, he’d do it as quickly as he could. Eyes were on him all the time. He couldn’t believe that people were even believing Rey’s announcement.

Tai approached him; he was Ben’s main friend in this place. Giving a light tap on his cubicle wall to bring Ben’s attention out from his thoughts, Tai smiled at him.

“Come on, lover boy. You wanna grab some lunch then? And you can tell me all about it.” He smirked, the light shining on his balding head.

Ben groaned at the mention of it, but he was hungry, and having lunch with Tai; away from Rey, would save his sanity. He opened his mouth to talk, but the demon herself appeared by Tai’s side. Tai and Ben’s eyes widened; neither expected her sudden appearance.

“I’m sorry, but Ben has lunch plans with me.” Rey fake smiled. 

Ben had to resist letting out a groan of frustration, whereas Tai looked awkwardly between the two. “I… I’ll go then. See you later, Ben.” He gave Ben a small wave, before shifting away. Ben looked up to her, hoping she’d give him some explanation.

She grabbed her jacket and bag, putting a wad of paper inside it, before moving back to the desk. “Come on then.” She tilted her head towards the direction of the exit.

Ben just sat there confused, frowning at her, how she had the gall to make plans without his knowledge. “What? Why?”

“Well…” She pursed her lips, “Sweetie…” She mumbled as she tried her best to act like she was in love with him. “We have to go and see my immigration attorney.”

“What?” He spoke dumbfoundedly. “Why now?”

“Don’t you want to get this over with? I don’t plan on waiting round and having to leave.” Her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

Unfortunately, he knew she had the upper hand, and he didn’t want to go back home and face his parents telling him they knew it’d happen. Sighing and admitting defeat, he stood up, grabbing his keys and phone, following her to the lift. He frowned as he glanced over at her. Rey took no care in his looks, ignoring him and strutting across the lobby.

Entering back out onto the New York streets, the cool breeze nipped against her neck. Rey moved towards the side of the sidewalk, extending her hand out to hail a taxi. She wasn’t used to this, as no taxi stopped for her signal. 

“Urgh.” Ben whined, rolling his eyes. He moved her aside, extending his long arm out, yelling “Taxi!”

As though he willed it, a taxi quickly pulled up, Ben opening the door, allowing Rey to slide in first. She was impressed to say the least. She’d never heard his deep voice yell that loudly; it almost scared her with how booming it was. She was thankful in all the time she’d known him, that he had never once shouted at her like that.

He slid in beside her, “Citizenship and Immigration Plaza please.” She softly spoke to the driver, who nodded and pulled out. The journey was quiet, nothing was spoken between them. Ben had clenched his fists in his lap, stealing glances at her, but Rey preoccupied herself looking out the window. She loved the city; she loved the atmosphere. She didn’t want to leave here.

Arriving at the plaza, Ben decided to be the gentleman here and pay for the taxi. Putting his hands in his pockets, following her into the building. The waiting room was filled with people. Every seat was taken, a huge queue for the desk, Ben looked around in surprise. New York was a diverse city; several different languages being spoken in here at once. Rey manoeuvred around the crowds, twisting her lips at the queue. She didn’t have time to wait, all she needed was to hand in the paperwork she had busied herself with throughout the morning.

Standing at the back of the queue, Ben knew she was too impatient to wait; she was definitely contradicting the ‘British way’, when she stepped to the side, moving by the long queue.

“Rey! That’s the line!” He yelled in a hushed voice.

“Just…” She begun before hearing the man behind the desk say next. Rey quickly slid in front. “Sorry I just have to ask him something.” She apologised to the lady she cut in front of.

The man behind the desk sighing at her behaviour. Rey slammed down the paperwork, “I need for you to file this fiancée visa for me, please.” Ben stood to the side, embarrassed and ashamed to cut in front of these people, that clearly had been waiting. Whereas Rey just looked around like it was nothing, her snotty like behaviour appalling Ben. 

“Miss Johnson.” The man spoke.

“Yes.”

“Please, come with me.” He beckoned with hand gestures, leading her out to the back offices, Ben trailing behind.

He escorted them to a room, where they were told to wait for an attorney to come and sort it all out. Rey grabbed out her work phone; Jannah, Lando’s receptionist, had promised to send over all the details that Lando would be wanting for when they published his book. Sending over edited versions of his foreword and his availability for a release date and when a book tour or signings would most benefit him.

Ben’s eyes constantly shot around the room. ‘Was this really going to become a reality?’ ‘Am I really going to have to marry her?’ ‘What will my family think about this?’ He shivered slightly at the thought of his mum with a smug look on her face. He took the seat opposite the desk, bouncing his legs in his nervous state.

He couldn’t help but whisper out loud his thoughts, “I have a bad feeling about this…” Rey rolled her eyes at him.

Rey was engrossed in her work phone, that she hadn’t paid attention to the tap on the glass door beside her. “Rey, move out the way.” Ben mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh…” She took a few steps back to allow the man in a suit enter. “Sorry.” 

He smiled. “I’m Mr Pryde, your attorney.”

“Oh… hi.” Rey smiled, taking in his appearance. He was a tall, slender man, almost as tall as Ben. His receding hairline was an indication of the stresses of the job, along with the greying hair presenting his age.

“You must be Ben, and you must be Rey.” He smiled, looking from Ben to Rey as he spoke. “Sorry about the wait. It’s been a crazy day today.”

“Of course, we understand.” Rey politely nodded. “I can’t tell you how much we appreciate you seeing us on such short notice.”

“Ok.” He grinned, before his face went back to being neutral. Picking up her case file, he flicked through the pages, scanning the details. He gently placed it back down and leaned forward on the desk with his elbows. “I have one question for you.” Ben swallowed thickly; his palms felt sweaty. “Are you both committing fraud to avoid her deportation so she keep her editor in chief position at First Order Publishing and Co?”

Ben stared at Pryde, keeping a neutral look on his face. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Where did you hear that?” Rey jumped in, moving closer to the seat next to Ben.

“We had a phone tip this morning from someone, who I’m not allowed to identify; confidential purposes of course.”

“I bet it was Dopheld Mitaka. The poor disgruntled man, he got fired this morning and probably just wanted to get revenge on me or something. I apologise. I know you’re incredibly busy, so if you just give us our next step, we’ll be out of your hair and on our way.” Ben admired her talent for coming up with an elaborate story, but he was mainly concerned on what this meant for him.

“Miss Johnson, please.” He gestured to the chair, that she then sat down in. “Let me explain how this is going to work. Step one, will be scheduled interviews with you both. You’ll be in separate rooms, and I’ll be asking you all sorts of little questions that real couples would know about each other. Then, I’ll dig deeper and check your phone records, talk with neighbours and colleagues. If I find any that doesn’t match up.” Staring at Rey. “You will be deported indefinitely.” Pryde then turned to Ben. “And you, young man, will have committed a felony punishable by a fine of 250,000 dollars, and a stay of five years in federal prison.”

Ben’s heart sunk; this was not what he wanted. He didn’t want to risk all this for a woman who barely acknowledged him; he doubted she even knew anything about him. His eyes watched two officers dragging a struggling woman in handcuffs away. There was no way he was going to be like her.

“So, Ben. You wanna talk to me?” Ben shook his head. “No?” Then he nodded his head. “Yes?” Rey shook her head, giving him a small glare. She was hoping he wouldn’t break under this pressure. She needed him to go along with this.

“Err…” Ben coughed. “The truth is…” Rey nervously glanced again at him, afraid that this was the moment he’d ruin the plan. “Mr Pryde, the truth is… Rey and I…” He looked directly at her, thinking back to her earlier words. “… are just two people who weren’t supposed to fall in love. But did.” Rey happily nodded.

She was amazed he continued to go along with this, until his next words catching her off guard. Ben thought if he was risking being sent to prison for this, then he’d want more out of it than she was offering. “We couldn’t tell anyone we worked with, because of my big promotion that I had coming up.”

“Promotion?” Pryde asked.

“Yeah.” 

“Your…” Rey’s mouth froze in an o shape, staring at him. He was changing the deal between them.

“We both felt it would be deeply inappropriate if I were to be promoted to editor…” Ben continued. He was getting a kick out of her reactions, watching her squirm under pressure, but having to agree with him.

“Editor…” Rey repeated, nodding her head.

“So…” Pryde begun, trying to make sense of the situation. “Have the two of you told your parents about your secret love?”

“Oh…” Rey became flustered. “I… I… it’s impossible for me. My parents are dead.” She nervously laughed. “No brothers or sisters either so…”

Pryde’s attention beamed back onto Ben. “Are your parents dead?”

Rey and Ben both at the same time said “No.”

“His parents are very much. Well… we were going to tell them this weekend. His grandmother’s 80th birthday, so the whole family’s coming together.” Ben couldn’t help but stare. She had listened to him earlier and remembered it. She really did surprise him. “We thought it’d be a nice surprise.”

“Where is this surprise going to take place?”

“At Ben’s parents’ house.”

“Where is that located again?”

“Why am I doing all the talking?” Meeting Ben’s gaze. “It’s your parents’ house. Why don’t you tell him where it is? Jump in.” Nervously laughing became her coping mechanism.

“Naboo.”

“Naboo.” Rey repeated.

“Alaska.” Ben nodded in affirmation.

“Alaska?” Rey was reaffirming, slowly turning it into a question as she realised the words he was saying.

“You’re going to go to Alaska this weekend?” Pryde asked.

“Yes.” Ben nodded.

“We are… we are going to Alaska. Alaska, where… where my giant… where my Ben’s from.” Rey stumbled over all her words.

“Fine. However, on Monday at 11 a.m. I will see you both for your scheduled interviews, and your answers better match up.” Pryde warned, showing the pair out the office.

Once they got outside, Ben remained emotionless. He tensed up looking around to make sense of how this was going to work out. Terrified if the actual truth got found out.

Rey was busy flicking through her phone. “Ok, so here’s what’s going to happen. We will go up to see your family. Pretend we are boyfriend and girlfriend, tell your immediate family that we are engaged. Err… use the miles for the tickets? I guess you can also book for you to be flying first class with me.” She finally looked up to him, he was just continuing to walk in any direction, expressionless. “Hey… why aren’t you taking notes?”

Coming to a halt, she almost walked into him. He turned, glaring down at her. “I’m sorry, were you not in that room?”

She tilted her head, “What?” Allowing it to click in her mind. “Oh, the thing you said about being promoted. Genius! He completely fell for it.”

“I was serious.” Ben’s eyes intensifying. “I’m looking at a huge fine and five years in jail. Those factors change things.”

“Promote you to editor? No, no way.” Rey huffed.

“Then I quit, and you’re screwed.” Her head snapping up as he turned to leave. “Bye Rey.”

Her heartbeat faster, she couldn’t lose him now. “Ben! Ben, wait!” She cried out, dashing towards him in heels was a challenge. “Fine. Fine.” He turned to see her desperate reaction. “I’ll promote you to editor. If you do the Alaska weekend and immigration interview. Happy?”

“And not in two years, but right away.”

“Fine.” She accepted defeat to those terms.

“And you’ll publish my manuscript.”

She was getting infuriated by his list of demands but couldn’t say anything against them. He had pulled the upper hand in the situation from underneath her. She hesitated. “Fine, ten thousand copies…2

“Twenty thousand copies.” He corrected her. “We’ll tell my family about our engagement when I want and how I want.”

Rey nodded silently, like she was a school child being disciplined. He was very scary when he was arguing, his giant physique adding to it.

“Now, ask me nicely.” He smirked.

“Ask you what?” She wasn’t following his line of thought.

“Ask me nicely to marry you, Rey.”

“What does that even mean?” Baffled by his request.

“You heard me. Get on one knee.” He was enjoying this a bit too much, but for what she had put him through and what she was going to put him through, it only felt right.

“Urgh, fine.” Rey gracefully knelt in front of him. “Is this good for you?”

Now towering over her, he smirked. “Oh, yes.”

“Will you marry me?” Rey asked.

“No. Say it like you mean it.” Ben responded flatly.

“Ben?”

“Yes, Rey?”

“Sweet, giant, cuddly bear, Ben?”

“I’m listening.”

“Would you please, with cherries and sprinkles on top, marry me?” She fluttered her eyelids to entice him to agree.

Ben paused, he enjoyed seeing her begging. Humming in thought. “Ok.” He finally spoke. “But I don’t appreciate the sarcasm. I’ll see you at the airport tomorrow.” 

Rey went to reach out for his hand to help get up, but Ben had already started walking away. Twisting her lips in frustration, Rey managed to hop back onto her feet, wiping off any dirt from her legs and dress. 

This was going to be a long weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this, I like to think Ben enjoys being dominant and Rey enjoys being scolded 😏😏
> 
> I'm off to work now, I'll probably update again tomorrow, where the family finally gets introduced.


	5. Journeying to Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey set off on their way to Naboo, where Rey realises all the things she'll have to learn about him.

Ben was waiting at the airport; all his belongings for the four days in his big brown leather shoulder bag. When he parted ways with Rey yesterday, he decided to do more research on the types of questions they’d be asked for the interviews. He never realised how much about Rey he knew or remembered from being her assistant for a year and a bit; but he was more nervous about the lack of knowledge she had about him. He winced at some of the questions revolving around their childhoods, he would rather not have her know or be involved in knowing the details of it all.

Taking a quick glance down at his watch, he began tapping his foot. Rey was late. ‘What did I expect?’ he thought. Ten minutes and she finally made an appearance. Her hair in a ponytail was probably the only wise thing she did about her about, Ben thought about as she approached. He hid the laugh at how she was going to react to the surroundings of Naboo.

“Good morning, Ben.” Rey surprisingly greeted, he was used to her just ignoring his greetings and getting straight to work.

“You’re late.” Ben folded his arms, if there was any chance, he could treat her like she had to him for all those days, he was going to take advantage of it.

“Well I had to book accommodation. Assuming you wouldn’t want me around for 24 hours all weekend.” She shrugged, following him to check in. Her suitcase tightly in her grip as it rolled beside her.

Getting into their first-class seats as Rey requested, Ben just stared out the window, surprised she’d give him the window seat. They sat in silence. Rey couldn’t think of anything to say to him and he didn’t look like he was wanting a conversation with her either. When the plane took off, Rey preoccupied herself with a novel she had brought, Ben took a glance over at it, not quite believing the sight before him.

“You read the ‘Skulduggery Pleasant’ series?” Ben blinked.

Rey’s eyes met his, wondering if he was judging her or not. “Yeah, and?”

“Aren’t they fantasy fiction for children?”

“I prefer to associate them with young adults, but sure. Why?” She argued back, trying to find where she was on the page.

Ben chuckled, before looking back to the book file he had in his lap. “Just never pictured you as someone who’d read that genre.”

“Newsflash, if you’re wanting to be an editor, you should probably read a range of genres!” She huffed. “Besides, these books are published by an Irish author, and were what I read during my school years.”

“You read them at school?” He was trying to get an image of young Rey, sat in a classroom reading those books. He had nothing against them, in fact he enjoyed them too, but he wasn’t going to let her know that. No, he was determined to make her weekend a misery for the potential fine and jail time he could be facing.

“Look, the book fair we had at school offered us a free book. Naturally I was intrigued by Skulduggery Pleasant and hence it became the free book I chose. Is that enough info for you, Mr Gloomy, reading whatever the hell that is?” She snapped back; she didn’t have to explain herself to him, hastily grabbing the book once more.

“That was plenty of info, Miss Sunshine.” He smirked, holding up his book. “And for the record, this is a book about all the types of questions that they can ask us during those interviews. Fortunately, I know everything about you, but unfortunately, you only have these four days to learn all this about me.” She frowned, placing her book on her lap, reaching the book out of his hands.

“So, just saying… you should probably get studying.” He shrugged, looking back out the window.

Rey flicked through the pages, tracing all the questions that they’d ask. “You know all the answers to these about me?” She didn’t believe him.

“Scary, isn’t it?” He still didn’t turn to face her, just watching the clouds outside as they flew by.

“A little bit… What am I allergic too?” Rey was testing him, pondering on how much he really new about her.

“Cats. And the full spectrum of any human emotion.” 

“Oh, that’s so funny…” Rey smiled sarcastically. “Oh, here’s a good one. Do I have any scars?” 

He finally looked at her, seeing the smug look on her face, thinking he didn’t know the answer. “I’m pretty sure you have a tattoo.”

“Oh, you’re pretty sure?”

“Pretty sure. A year ago, your dermatologist called and asked about a q-switched laser. Naturally I googled it and they, in fact, do remove tattoos.” Rey fell silent with her stare. “So, what is it? Tribal ink? Some misspelled Japanese calligraphy? An ‘I Love Kylo Ren’ one?”

“You know, it’s exciting for me to experience you like this.” She was surprised to finally see Ben outside of work hours or the work environment. He clearly relied on his humour in dire situations, or from what she had deduced from their shared moments over yesterday.

“Thanks. But you know you’re going to have to tell me where it is.”

Her face scrunched out. “I’m not.” 

“They’re gonna ask…” He leaned closer, pressuring her with a smirk still present on his lips.

“We’re done with that question…” Rey abruptly spoke, flipping the pages to find another question. “Oh, here’s another one. Whose place do we stay at, yours or mine? Pretty obvious that, that would be mine.”

Ben frowned, losing his smirk. “And why wouldn’t we stay at mine?”

“Because I live in a penthouse apartment in Manhattan by Central Park… you probably live in some little studio place that’s falling apart or something…” Ben could feel his anger boiling, her assumptions of his life. She was hopeless. If out of the two, she was going to be the one to fall on her own sword.

The plane announcer tune played, followed by the announcement, “Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts. We’re beginning our descent into Juneau.”

Buckling their belts, Rey shot Ben a confused look. “I thought we were going to Naboo?”

“We are.” Ben mumbled, relaxing back into his seat.

“Well how are we getting there?” He didn’t respond, and thankfully she didn’t press for an answer.

Getting off the landed plane and grabbing their belongings, Rey struggled to keep up Ben. She was wearing flats, which she praised herself for opting for, but his huge long legs meant every step for him was two or three for her. Her suitcase every now and then refusing to budge, as she pulled with all her strength.

Ben led her to a smaller landing strip, her eyes horrified by the small plane waiting for them to board. He smiled and let out a quiet chuckle seeing her face. Taking the suitcase from her, reaching out his long arm for her to take his hand. He wiggled his fingers impatiently waiting for her to hold it. She hesitated, before finally placing her smaller hand in his overly large one, not expecting him to yank her in the random direction he chose. She hoped he wouldn’t pull her arm out of its socket with the speed he manoeuvred through the crowds. She realised why he made her hold his hand, he didn’t want her to get lost in the crowd, but more so that they landed later than planned, making them the last ones to check in for the smaller flight.

The plane was a very uncomfortable flight for Rey. Ben was happily in his window seat looking through the questions, while she held onto her seat for dear life. The seats were narrower, there was no first class, and the plane was shaking around. It felt like she was getting motion sickness from the bumpy ride, unamused by Ben’s choice of travelling.

Looking out at the scenic view, Ben’s face contorted as he was reminded of home and all the painful memories that came with it. He glanced to Rey, who was leaning over him to get a good look, noting the surprised look on her face. Her hazel eyes widening and her mouth making an O in amazement. Her eyes raced over every bit of detail that she could get; this place was way more beautiful than any picture she googled when booking a hotel room could have given off.

Ben smiled slightly at her face; her amazement making him feel slightly better about this entire ordeal. She sank back into her seat when they descended once more, clutching her seat to keep herself stable when they were landing.

Ben stared over at the crowds of people waiting to greet the passengers of this flight. His eyes drawn to three signs saying, ‘Welcome Home Ben!’ He already felt the embarrassment. His eyes moving between his father, who looked like he was forced to hold the sign, his grandfather, who also looked forced to hold his one, and his grandmother jumping up and down with her one, waving to them.

He immediately looked away, resting his head into the chair. “All right. Here we go.” Ben breathed, Rey catching onto his words, glancing out the window to see the signs. Already his family were different to what she was expecting. 

Letting other passengers off before them, Ben stared down at Rey, who was looking to him for some guidance. They both took a deep breath in, exhaling heavily before grabbing their hand luggage. She allowed him off first, following him into the unknown.


	6. Meeting the Solo-Organa-Skywalker's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Naboo, Rey meets Han Solo, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, who give her hints towards Ben's childhood life.

“Where is he?”

“Oh, there he is!”

“Ben!” Ben’s head shot up to see his dad calling him over, a smile paving its way on his face.

Ben jumped down the stairs, jogging over to his family. His grandmother pulling him into a hug. His big arms swooped around her, she was tiny in comparison to him, but she was squeezing the dear life out of him.

“Come on Padmé, give the boy some air.” His grandfather laughed, giving Ben a quick hug once she had let go.

Ben turned to his father, who he would argue he had a rocky relationship with, but nevertheless his dad pulled him into a hug as well. “Dad. I didn’t know you’d be here to greet us.”

“Of course, I’d want to be here to greet my son. Also, your grandparents constantly reminding me to drive them here nice and early for you.” He chuckled.

“Where’s mum?” Ben asked, looking around for the absent face.

“Oh, you know your mother… always working.” Ben’s face went sad. His mother was the one he did want to patch things over with, but she was also the most stubborn one in the family.

“Never mind her, where is this girl of yours?” Padme smiled, giving Ben a little slap on the arm.

“Oh…” Ben spun around to see Rey struggling to walk with the elegance she would in the city, the flight clearly taking its toll on her.

“She’s right there.” He pointed her out, the family following his outstretched finger.

Rey slowly and nervously approached them, not knowing what to say. Padmé’s eyes lit up once she saw Rey, “Wow… she’s gorgeous. Thought I guess ‘girl’ is an inappropriate term to use.” She laughed, mesmerised by Rey.

Rey stopped in front of them all, having gotten her suitcase off the plane attendants. She had no idea how to interact with them, she too was taking in the sight before her. All three of his family members were smiling and looked approachable.

“Rey, this is my grandfather, Anakin.” The older gentleman shaking her hand. “This is my father, Han.” Han nodded his head towards her. “And this is my grandmother, Padmé.”

“Hi, pleasure to meet you.” 

“Wow, you didn’t mention she’s British.” Padmé beamed up to her grandson.

“Now, do you prefer being called Rey or Satan’s Mistress? We’ve heard it both ways… actually a lot of ways.” Anakin pondered, before Ben gave him a nudge in his side with his elbow.

“He’s kidding.” Padmé reassured her, rolling her eyes at her husband.

“Ok.” Rey nervously laughed with Padmé. “Thank you so much for allowing me to be a part of this weekend on such short notice.”

“Oh, you’re welcome. We’re thrilled to have you.” Padmé still smiled, she was impressed in her grandson’s choice of partner.

“Right, let’s get you two back to the palace then.” Han said, taking Rey’s suitcase for her. Ben spun around with an arm around his grandmother, his grandfather walking beside his dad. She shot him a look, knowing full well they weren’t kidding about those names. She had to laugh though, ‘Satan’s mistress’ sounded very alluring. She was also confused by the mention of ‘palace’ but brushed it off. Following them to a fancy black car that was like a small limo. Ben opened the back door to allow his grandmother in, while Anakin and Han put their bags in the boot before sitting at the front. 

Ben stood there for a moment, leaning against the open door. Turning and looking at a confused Rey. “Are you going to get in or not?” He huffed.

“Oh… sorry. Thanks.” She mumbled as she slid in. Ben closed the door behind her, moving around to the the side. Padmé had opted to sit opposite the two, her seat being behind her husband in the passenger seat.

Once everyone was settled and buckled in, the car purred to life, Han driving them through central area of Naboo. The whole place was beautiful, Rey’s eyes glued to looking out the windows. Padmé laughed at her reaction.

“You seem very mesmerised by this place. I assume Ben didn’t serve it much justice?” She spoke up, her pearly teeth being on display. It’d amazed Rey that this woman was turning eighty and she looked half that age; just the few wrinkles around her eyes and the grey hair gave away her actual age.

“He… he…” She looked at Ben for a moment, he was zoned out looking out his window of the car. “He never really said too much, but the pictures I saw online don’t do any justice. Way more impressive and beautiful in person.” She politely smiled back. 

“The pictures never do. You just reminded me of when my husband, here, first arrived here.” Laughing as she looked to him. Anakin twisted to look at his wife. “Do you remember what you first said to me when I brought you back here to meet my family?”

Anakin laughed, looking towards an intrigued Rey, “I said ‘If I ever grew up here, I’d never want to leave’”. Rey smiled at the sight. They were clearly still in love with each other. Passing by the building’s something grabbed her attention, the repeating of three names, ‘Solo’, ‘Organa’ and ‘Skywalker’. She knew she recognised the names, taking the opportunity to grab Ben’s attention.

“Ben.” She whispered, he ignored. “Ben... Ben.” She punched his arm to finally grab his attention.

“Can you not do that please?” He cried, rubbing his arm with his hand.

“You didn’t mention all of your family businesses, honey.” She emphasised the ‘honey’ part, remembering that they had to act like a couple in front of them.

Padmé giggled, Han and Anakin letting out small chuckles. “He’s probably just being modest, dear. Benjamin always hated the attention that our family name brings around here.”

“Well I also hate the title so…” Ben muttered.

Padmé narrowed her eyes towards him, shaking her head lightly. “So much so that you left here.”

“Headstrong and stubborn like his mother.” Han laughed. Rey was now just staring at Ben, she sensed something was off, but she wasn’t going to push him, let alone in front of them.

Pulling up towards the exotic docks that overlooked the picturesque environment of the huge lake; waterfalls in the distance painting the beautiful scenery.

“You’re in for a treat, Rey.” Padmé informed her with a wink, moving towards the car door. Ben opened it, quickly stepping out to lend her a hand. He then leaned down to look over to Rey, offering his hand to her again, she took it. He lifted her up with such ease, that she was taking note of the muscles bulging through his sleeves, remembering when she touched his chest the other day. She was still holding his hand and standing idle, looking at his arms, before her sense came back.

“You can let go of my hand now.” Ben whispered to her. Quickly removing her hand from his and out the way of the car door for him to close, she followed his grandparents down the pier, walking beside Ben.

“What are we doing? Shouldn’t we be checking into a hotel or something?” Rey questioned, confused as to why they were heading towards a boat.

“Oh, we cancelled your reservation, kiddo.” Han said, walking by to help Anakin support Padmé onto the lower platform where the private small jet boat was.

Rey shot Ben a confused look, which he shrugged off, moving to the boat.

“Family doesn’t stay at a hotel. You’re going to stay in our home.” Padmé announced, once she was on the boat safe and sound. 

“Oh… great, great.” Rey spun to stop Ben walking away from her. “What?” She quietly yelled. Ben gave her her suitcase, ignoring her distress.

Ben walked by, as Rey struggled to kick her suitcase upright, the wheels refusing to move to her will.

“Benjamin! Help her with those!” His grandmother sternly called out to him.

Ben looked to her and then back to Rey. “I’d love to, but she won’t let me do anything. She insists on doing it all herself.” He shrugged, observing Anakin turning the boat on with Padmé safely sat in the back. Han was at the bottom of the ladder waiting for the two.

“Come on, sweetie.” Ben called, Rey trying desperately to get her suitcase moving.

Reaching the top of the ladder, Rey felt her heart start pacing. Ben took her suitcase, lowering it to his father, who placed it into the boat, then he took Rey’s shoulder bag. “This is the last of them.” He threw it down, knowing it would land in the water.

“Oops, that was an overshot.” Ben said, grimacing as she looked on in horror, his father managed to fish it out, boarding the boat himself.

Ben made his descent, jumping down like it was nothing. His long black hair bouncing when he landed. He looked up to Rey.

“Come on.” He moaned.

“I… I’m not getting on that boat.” Rey cried out.

“You don’t have to. See you in four days.” He turned towards the boat.

“You know I can’t swim.” She hissed at him.

“Hence, the boat.” He rolled his eyes at her. “Come on.” He waved his hands at her, wanting her to hurry up.

Rey slowly bent down to ladder, sliding onto the top steps. She took her time to get her balance as she was halfway down, Ben reached out.

“Just going to give you a little hand here,” He called out, she felt his hand lightly touch her butt.

“Hand off ass.” She hissed, he quickly obeyed her, though he admitted to himself that it was a nice feel.

“You’re almost there.” He yelled out. Once she finally had gotten off the ladder Ben just sighed. “Congratulations. I’m a hundred years old now.”

He helped her onto the boat, giving her a life vest to ease her fears. Once on board, Ben and Han undid the ropes that tied them to the dock and set off out. Rey gripped her seat strongly, making her knuckles go white.

She loved the view, the lake becoming a clearer blue the further they ventured out into it. The crushing waves of the waterfalls becoming louder, yet oddly soothing.

Turning a few corners around and out of the tree line, Padmé declared. “Here we are. We’re home.”

Rey’s mouth hung open; this was far from what she was expecting. They weren’t kidding when they said palace; it was big enough to be one, situated on a small island in the middle of lake. She was starting to understand Anakin’s first words from when he was first brought here. It made her question why Ben would leave this all behind.

“That is your house?” She just couldn’t believe it. “Who are you people?”

Anakin laughed at her question, whereas Ben just frowned at her. Padmé gave her a little smile. Han looked to his son. “You really haven’t told her much then?” He chuckled, Ben shaking his head.

Pulling up at the extravagant dock, Han tied the boat to it. Anakin stepping out, extending his hand to his wife. Han jumped out the boat like it was nothing. Ben pulled on his own bag, before placing Rey’s bag and suitcase onto the platform. Rey jumped out the boat, removing her life vest, placing it back in the boat.

Following his family, Rey was still struggling with her suitcase, Ben sauntering behind her. The closer they approached the house; Ben recognised some figures walking around the outside of the house.

A small black-haired girl waved over to them; she was joined by a really tall blonde woman, a ginger haired tall man, a blonde girl around Rey’s height, a brown-haired woman and a woman with large frizzy hair.

They all waved over to them, “Hey, Ben! Welcome home!” They called out, heading back inside.

Ben waved back, before glaring at his family. “Hey. Err… grandma, do you want to explain this?”

“Oh, it’s nothing… just a little welcoming party.” She brushed it off, still moving towards the house.

“They’re all excited to see you, Ben, and to meet your mysterious woman.” Anakin added.

“That’s… sweet.” Rey smiled to them, before turning to face him. “A party?” She gritted her teeth. This was not what she signed up for.

“Looks like it… Come on, my grandma’s moving faster than you.” Giving him a death glare, Rey was determined to get her suitcase moving, Ben helping her lift it when they reached the porch.

Music playing, loads of chattering and laughter coming from within; it was just another situation that the two were going to have to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I wrote two chapters. I pretty much slept most of the day after a stressful shift at work aha nothing like being complained and sworn at because our work place limited purchases of stock. Stay safe out there.
> 
> Anyway, I am currently writing the next part.


	7. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The welcoming party ensues, where Rey meets Hux, Rose, Phasma, Kaydel, Poe and Finn, who each give clues to Ben's past. Rey also meets the Skywalker twins; Luke and Leia, where she senses something is off between them and Ben.

Rey didn’t want to be at this party, and neither did Ben. His grandmother always liked to make a fuss, and so did his mother, whenever she wasn’t busy with her political career. Opening the front doors, the music and chattering filled their ears. His grandmother strolled into the huge open living room with elegance; his grandfather following close behind.

“Your mother said she’d be here, so don’t kick up a scene.” Han warned Ben, placing their luggage by the cloakroom at the front of the entrance.

“I’ll try not to, but I can’t say the same for her.” Ben gritted his teeth back. Han just shook his head, slapping his hands-on Bens shoulders as he walked away. Rey stood next to Ben looking clueless about what to do. His large hand reaching to hers, removing the suitcase from her grip and placing it away.

“Turn around.” He said to Rey, he wasn’t used to giving her the orders. She looked like she was going to protest before acknowledging the environment; onlookers staring at the new face. Obeying Ben, she turned around as he pulled her coat off her gently, putting it up on one of the hooks, until she was in the dress she had chosen. Removing his own jacket placing it beside hers, he escorted them through the rooms.

Numerous people came up to them greeting Ben. Each time he’d recognise them from being college friends, old colleagues or old teachers. Rey was overwhelmed by this all. He had a fancy family, a huge family home, he seemed to know everyone that was here and those that lived here. His life was polar opposite to hers. His large hand brushed down to the small of her back, pushing her lightly around.

The living room was huge, bookcases around the edges of the room, a huge TV mounted on the wall in front of two corner sofas placed next to each other. A glass coffee table homing bottles of beer, glasses of drinks and bowls of some snacks that the people sitting around were enjoying.

Towards the back of the room was a big open doorway leading to what was the dining room. A massive family table with fancy chairs surrounding it; plates of different types of catering foods, random delicacies that Rey could only imagine were local to here, several things looking familiar, but not appetising enough for Rey to try. She looked at Ben, for some sort of reaction, but he hadn’t even looked at the food, just pushing her through to a quieter place.

Before they could reach out back, the ginger haired man from earlier had appeared. Almost Ben’s height, quite skinny and pale. “Ben!” He beamed, a beer in his hand as he extended his arms out for a hug. Rey smirked a little at the uncomfortable look Ben gave.

“Hey Hux.”

“It’s been a while, mate.” His accent held hints of Irish undertones; the more Ry focused on it.

“This is Rey… my girlfriend…” Ben almost faltered over his own words, sounding so alien to even declare Rey as such.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Rey politely smiled, extending out her hand. He took it, shaking for a couple seconds before releasing his hold.

“You’re British, aren’t you?”

Rey laughed, “What gave it away?”

“Hang on… is she the woman you’ve been telling us about for two years?” Ben opened his mouth, but Hux had continued. “Wow, I thought she was ‘Satan’s Mistress’ as you coined it.”

A small woman with black hair ran over and punched Hux in the side. “I’m sorry about him, he can get carried away when he’s drinking.” Hux stared down at her, frowning.

“Hey Ben!” She beamed, as they had a small hug. “I’m Rose, and over there is my sister, Paige. We went to school with Ben, so when his grandmother said he was coming back with a girlfriend, we were dying to meet you.”

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Rey.” Her eyes flicked to Ben, seeing him being at the ready to jump in.

“Well we’ll get out of your way, I’m sure you’re tired from the journey.” Rose waved goodbye as she pushed Hux away with her. Ben sighed in relief once again pushing her out of the room

“When were you going to mention that you seem practically like royalty here?” Rey hissed to him.

“How could I? We’re always in the middle of talking about you over the last two years.” He shrugged.

Rey grabbed him by the collar, pulling him aside. “Ok, you know what? Timeout, ok? Can we stop bickering! We’re supposed to be in love… we need people to think we’re in love.”

“That’s no problem. I can do that.” Ben shrugged. “I can pretend to be the doting fiancé, but for you, it’s gonna require you to not snack on children when they dream.”

“Very funny.” Rey rolled her eyes in distaste. “When are you going to tell them, we’re engaged?”

“I’ll pick the right moment.” He smiled; this was going to be done on his terms.

Another person walked up to Ben. “Ben, hey!”

“Gwen… Wow. How are you?” They gave each other a quick hug. His eyes moved to the smaller blonde who joined the conversation.

“You remember Kaydel right?” Gwen smiled.

“Oh wow… Kaydel. You look so different now.” Ben was stunned.

“Could say the same for you.” She laughed, Gwen wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Kaydel and I are together now.” Gwen announced, Kaydel now wrapping are arm around Gwen’s waist.

“Finally.” Ben grinned, he knew the two of them had feelings for each other throughout college and refused to act upon them. At the time, his then girlfriend would try to set them up on dates, by disappearing, leaving the two of them alone. He always thought she was bad at matchmaking, but he guessed something good came out of it all.

“Hey, so you must be Rey.” Kaydel finally greeted her, Rey plastering on a smile. “I always wanted to know, what exactly does a book editor do?”

“That’s an excellent question, Kaydel. I’m curious to know the answer myself.” Rey turned to see a regal looking woman approaching them, with a drink in hand. Her long sleeved, long blue dress floating around her with every step she took. Her greying brown hair tied up in high ponytail. Her face seeming to hold a few wrinkles. She held herself proud, and something about her gave her a pleasant aura yet some sort of stubborn stance.

“Hello, mom.” Ben softly responded. Rey’s eyes now staring at the woman before her.

“Benjamin.” She smiled, taking a sip of her drink. Her eyes moved to Rey, scanning her up and down, she circled the pair before standing back in front of them beside Gwen and Kaydel. “This must be Rey.”

“Yeah, Rey this is my mother, Leia.” Ben introduced.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Rey nervously grinned.

“Pleasure’s mine.” Her eyes now examining the features of Rey’s face. “You’ve certainly done well Benjamin. I assume work has been going well?” Her attention turning back to him.

“Thanks, and yeah. Lando is highly considering signing with us.”

“Lando? Wow, now there’s a man who’s difficult to get to agree to things.” She laughed.

“You know Lando?” Rey’s curiosity was getting the better of her.

“Yeah. He’s more of a friend of my husband’s. I’m surprised Benjamin hadn’t told you.” She finished her drink in one gulp.

Rey turned to look at Ben, confused as to why he never mentioned anything. She was low key annoyed at him, as it could have been easier for her to get Lando to agree to them.

“So, why don’t you tell us exactly what a book editor does.” Leia repeated, she seemed curious to know about the career path her son had taken. “Besides taking writers out to lunch and getting bombed, I presume.”

“That sounds like fun.” Kaydel exclaimed. “No wonder you like being an editor.”

“I’m afraid, Kaydel, Ben’s not an editor.” A man interrupted. Rey saw Ben’s reaction sour even more than when his mother appeared. “He’s an editor’s assistant. Rachel, here is the editor.”

“Rey.” She corrected him.

Leia shook her head at the man. “Luke…” She murmured, annoyed at him outing her own son like that.

“Uncle Luke…” Ben greeted, his teeth gritted, jaw locked, and Rey saw him clench his fists by his sides.

“Oh… so you’re actually…” Gwen started to say, trying to piece it together.

“Ben’s boss, yeah.” Luke continued. The group went silent and Leia looked on at Luke in disapproval. “I think I’ll get a refill.” Luke held his empty glass, walking away into the kitchen area.

Kaydel and Gwen awkwardly walked away, sensing Ben’s embarrassment; they knew he had a troubled relationship with his mother and uncle, so they didn’t want to be caught in the firing line.

Rey looked to Ben, who’s eyes were now staring at her. “Charming.” She hushed to him, as Ben swayed awkwardly away to follow his uncle.

Leia stayed with Rey. “I apologise for my brother. Luke and Ben have always had a rocky relationship It’s mainly my fault though… and I’ve never been able to fix it.”

“Your fault?”

“We sent Ben away to boarding school for a few years. He had issues with his anger, so we thought it’d do him some good. Luke, taught him at that school, but the anger issues and resentment towards our family were what pushed him over… it explains why he left us for New York.” Leia sighed.

It was nice for Rey to catch glimpses into his childhood, curious as to what spurred the hatred from those boarding school days. “Well, in the time I’ve known him, he’s never raised a fist or even yell so…”

“Maybe getting away from here did do him good I’m glad he’s got you. I would love to talk to you more, but right now I must talk with some people. Excuse me.” Leia politely nodded. She seemed sincere enough to Rey, so she wanted to know more about her relationship with Ben.

Ben chased Luke over to the drinks table. “That was one hell of a first impression, Luke.”

“What were you expecting, Ben? You run away from us, to then come back years later with a woman who you hated, but now she’s your girlfriend?”

“We just got here! Can we wait until this party is over before we start throwing plates at each other!” Ben hissed out.

“I just never thought you’d be a guy who slept his way to the middle, that’s all…” Luke shrugged in disgust at his nephew.

“I’ll have you know that that woman in there is one of the most respected editors!” Ben defended Rey. 

“She’s just your meal ticket! And you brought her to meet the family.”

Ben’s hands were clenched so strong, his nails had started to dig into his palms. “She’s not my meal ticket, Uncle. She’s my fiancée.”

Luke slowly turned, looking stunned, like he had misheard him. “What’d you say/”

“You heard me. I’m getting married.” Ben stormed off before Luke could get another word in.

Rey was standing alone, looking between the groups of people around her. Two men in shirts and ties approached, one holding a tray of random foods.

“Hey, can I entice you to any nibbles?” The pale skinned man smirked.

“Poe, stop flirting.” The darker skinned man sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, come on, Finn, you know I have only eyes for you.” 

“Hi, I’m Finn and this is Poe, we’re old college buddies of Ben’s.” the dark-skinned man introduced.

“Oh, hi. I’m Rey.”

“The mystery lady.” Finn remarked. “We were wondering if you real or not.”

“Benny boy rarely dates since… well, that doesn’t matter. You must have made an impression on him then.” Poe smirked, placing the tray of food onto the table. He picked up a drink for himself and Finn, passing one over to Rey.

Pondering on his unfinished sentence, she wanted to know more. For some reason she was becoming more curious about Ben, the more she spent time with him. From the other room she heard some clinking their glass for people’s attention, Rey didn’t think much about it until she thought she could hear Ben’s voice.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have an important announcement to make. Rey and I are getting married.” Rey had taken a sip of her drink, but hearing Ben declare the news just like that, out of the blue, she spat the drink out in surprise. Poe and Finn barely dodging it.

“I’m so sorry.” Rey choked on her drink. 

“Yep… Rey, honey? Where are you at?” His voice called through the rooms. Rey managed to regain her composure, heading towards the door frame. Ben’s eyes landed on her as she entered his view.

“Come on over here, pumpkin.” He waved her over, Rey reluctantly moving over, faking a smile. She hated some of the pet names he was giving her, but if it made people believe in the announcement, then she was having to go along with him.

“Here she is. Look at her. My beautiful fiancée.” He smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist as the room erupted into applause. Padme looking ecstatic by the news, Han and Anakin looking happy at the couple, Leia looked stunned, but carried a smile, meanwhile Luke looked utter shocked in the corner. 


	8. Old Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben take the opportunity to mess with each other as they tell te story of how he proposed.

“Time to celebrate. I think champagne is in order.” Leia announced, Han disappearing out back to grab the bottles of champagne; Finn, Poe and Hux helping him.

“Congratulations Ben!” Rose, Gwen and Kaydel cheered as they got a glass of the fizzy champagne.

“Thank you.” Ben smiled, taking two glasses and handing one to Rey.

Rey was forcing a fake smile, leaning towards him. “So that was your idea of the perfect time to tell them? Cause it was brilliant timing.” She sarcastically congratulated him.

“Well, I try.” 

“Bloody hell mate, you said nothing! You sly ol’ dog.” Hux punched Ben in the shoulder.

“Never took you for someone that would keep this a secret from us!” Finn tutted.

“Am I the only one that is more shocked at Benny here getting an absolute gorgeous woman to marry him?” Poe asked.

“Rose, how come you’ll allow them to make those comments, but I can’t.” Hux whined to her.

“Well, for one, I’m the only woman you should be staring at,” She mocked. “and two, Rey isn’t their type.”

“Ben, I’m so happy for you!” Kaydel squealed.

“If anyone deserves happiness, it’s you.” Gwen quirked up.

“Thanks guys.” Ben raised his glass to them, his other hand still firmly placed on Rey’s waist, holding her near.

Rey leaned into him. “You don’t have to keep touching my waist.” She hushed through gritted teeth.

Still smirking to keep up appearances, he looked down to see her staring up at him, “I thought you were the one wanting them to believe we’re in love.” He whispered back, giving her a kiss on the top of her head as he watched his family look over.

“I’m glad I got here just in time. Congratulations Ben.” A brunette woman with thick black eyeliner and eyelashes happily spoke, walking over to the group.

“Bazine. Thanks. Didn’t realise you were back as well.”

“Yeah, well, had to come back at some point. The Queen’s 80th birthday being a prime event to come back for.” Grinning, as her eyes moved to trace Rey, who was standing awkwardly. “I’m Bazine.”

“Rey.”

“Well, I’m going to go and grab some champagne.” Bazine slinked away heading to the bottles that Anakin was pouring.

Rey glared up at him, “What did she mean by the Queen’s birthday?”

Ben’s lips twitched, in a swift movement he pulled Rey into a hug, almost causing her to spill her drink. Bringing his head down to the side of her head, his mouth brushing against her ear. “Rey, in New York you may be able to make demands about everything, but here, right now, I would rather you didn’t pry into my personal affairs.”

His hot breath tickled the hairs on the top of her neck. “You said they’d interview about it.” Rey whispered back.

“Fine… not here. Later.” Rey could feel the eyes of his parents and uncle on them, feeling Ben push her closer into his rock-hard muscular body.

“Is it really necessary to be hugging me for this long?”

“While my uncle is watching… yes.” He hesitated, before pulling apart.

“Poe and Finn mentioned something earlier.” Rey tilted her head at him.

“Let me guess… about my ex?” He raised an eyebrow, not surprised when Rey nodded. “I don’t think my past love life is really-”

“Ben. Hi.”

Ben’s heart skipped a beat. Speaking of the devil, or as Ben would describe her, an angel. “Zorii? Oh my god. Hey, hi, wow…” He moved to her, as they shared a hug. Rey watched on, taking a sip of her drink. “How are you doing? I didn’t even know you were going to be here!”

She laughed. “Your mom and grandmother probably wanted it to be a surprise. So… surprise.” Rey was in awe at her, just her smile alone was angelic.

“Right.”

“And… we’re being completely rude.” Zorii smiles over at Rey, reaching out to shake her hand. “Hi.”

“Oh, this is my ex…” Ben faded out his own voice.

“Hi. I’m Zorii.”

“Oh, wow. wow.” Rey muttered, shaking her hand. She was trying to piece together how Ben and Zorii could have possibly broken up, they looked so good together. In the back of her mind she was hoping this situation wasn’t stopping anything happening between them.

“Well, congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Ben and Rey said at the same time, putting on their fake smiles.

She stood, ever so slightly awkward when they all fell silent, so Zorii decided to break it and ask a question the two were dreading. “So, did I miss the story?”

“What story?” Rey and Ben shared confused glances at each other.

“About how you proposed.” Zorii had smiled, taking a seat on one of the sofas with Rose. Ben’s and Rey’s head began spinning as they stared at each other with their mouths hung open, neither one wanting to make the first move, or knowing if the other was any good at improvising up a story.

“How a man proposes says a lot about his character.” Padme’s voice rang out. Everyone turning to see her and Leia next to each on the other sofa.

“I would actually love to hear the story, Benjamin. Would you tell us?” Leia pressed further. The huge room and the big group of people all standing around, listening in.

“Yeah.” Ben strained out the word. “You know what? Rey loves telling this story, so I’m just going to let her do that, because I think we should just sit in rapture.” As he moved past her, he gently brushed both her arms with his large hands to present some caressing loving side, before sitting on the arm of the sofa his mother and grandmother were on.

Rey’s lips twisted, glaring at Ben. He deliberately placed her in this situation and now she had to think of something convincing. “Ok… wow. Where do I begin with this story…?” She crossed her arms as she pondered on her next words. “Well, Ben and I were about to celebrate our first anniversary together. I knew he’d been itching to ask me to marry him… but he was scared, like a tiny bird. So… I started to leave him hints here and there since he wouldn’t have the guts to ask-”

Ben’s brow furrowed; he didn’t like the picture she was painting of him in this story. “That’s not exactly how it happened.” He interjected, as he watched his Uncle standing to the side, listening in next to his father.

“No?” She smirked, pushing him to continue the story on.

“No. I mean, I picked up on all her hints. This woman’s about as subtle as a gun.” Everyone laughed at his words. “Yeah. What I was worried about was that she might find this little box…”

“Oh! The decoupage box that he made where he’d taken the time to cut out tiny, little pictures of his favourite ‘Galaxy Wars’ character, Kylo Ren. Just pasted all over the box.” Ben sat glaring at her in disbelief. She was toying with him and he was toying with her. Hux and his other friends were getting a kick out of it, snickering at the thought. “It was so beautiful. So, I opened it up and out fluttered these tiny, hand cut heart confetti. Once they cleared, I looked down and saw the most beautiful, big…”

“Fat nothing.” He interrupted once more. Rey just looked to him with curious eyes as to how he’d dig himself out of this story. “No ring.” Everyone started muttering about there being no ring, confused looks over their faces.

“No. But inside that box… underneath all that crap, was a little handwritten note.” He looked to his grandmother. “With the calligraphy set you’d given me years ago when I decided to take lessons in it.” Padme nodded, a wide smile on her face. “It had an address to a hotel, time and date.” His eyes scanned the room and met with Hux’s, “Masculine. Anyway, naturally Rey thought-”

“I thought he was cheating on me.” Rey interrupted, making Ben whip his head to her. He held his lips in a tight line. “It was a terrible time for me… but I went to that hotel anyway. I went there and I pounded on the door, but the door was already unlocked. As the door swung open, there he was…”

“Standing.”

“Kneeling.”

“Like a man.”

“On a bed of rose petals, in a tuxedo.” She moved her gaze to Padme and Leia. “Your son. Your grandson. He was choking back soft, soft sobs. When he managed to hold back the tears and caught his breath, he finally said to me…”

“’Rey, will you marry me?’ and she said ‘Yep’. The end. Who’s hungry?” He clapped his hands, looking around. Everyone was in awe by the story, which surprised the pair, knowing full well they were doing it to mess with each other.

“That is quite a story.” Leia remarked, processing it.

“Oh Benjamin, you are so sensitive.” His grandmother spoke out in awe, as she held his hand.

Ben stood back up to move beside Rey again, trying to head over to the kitchen. Han started tapping his glass. “Hey! Let’s see a kiss from the happy couple.”

Ben and Rey stood in horror and awkwardness at the request, of which the room erupted in support of. Ben looked down at her, he didn’t want to kiss her; he was surprised no one was bringing up their age difference. He had no idea what kind of love life experiences she had, praying that she’d also try to bail him out of this.

He took her hand, raising it up for everyone to see. “Ok. Here we go. Ready?” Rey watched on as he brought her hand up to his lips, she could feel the softness of them brush against the skin of her hand. He gave her a light peck on the hand, before declaring that he had fulfilled the request.

“What was that? Kiss her on the mouth like you mean it!” Hux yelled disapproving of the previous sight.

Chanting of ‘kiss her’ pressured Ben to turn fully towards Rey, sensing her awkwardness, he tried to make it easy on her, and to save him. “Ok. Ok. Here we go.” He quickly bent down, his lips meeting hers for a couple seconds before pulling away and smiling.

“Ben! Give her a real kiss!” His grandfather heckled.

“Ani.” Padme laughed.

“Come on, a real one.” Leia egged them on.

Rey mumbled under her breath for only Ben to hear, “Just do it. Let’s get this over with fast.”

“Ok.” He mumbled back, pulling her towards him. One of his hands rested on her waist and the other rested on her cheek, bringing their lips to meet. Their soft lips stayed connected for far longer than they had both originally planned; Ben trying to make sense as to why he didn’t actually want the kiss to end. Rey finally pulled away, faking a smile, thinking about why he kept his lip attached to her for that long. She brushed the thought away when Padme ran over to them both, wrapping them into a group hug.

“I’m so happy for you two!” She cried. “So happy. So happy.”

“More champagne is in order!” Han clapped Luke and Leia following him out the room.

“Come on, love. You’re smothering them again.” Anakin laughed, trying to pry his wife off the couple.

“What a proposal… I expect no less from a Prince.” Poe smirked.

‘Prince…’ Rey was incredibly baffled by all the royalty references. Was he for real? Are they honestly a royal family?

Padme moved to hug her husband instead, leaving Rey and Ben staring at each other with puzzled looks. ‘What was up with that kiss?’ They both thought.


	9. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben survived the welcoming party as they move onto their first night in the same room.

The party died down after a few hours. It felt like torture for Rey, purely because she felt so out of place. Ben seemed distressed as well, trying to pretend that he wasn’t the one that lingered in the kiss; that he wasn’t feeling these things that he never thought he would again after his huge breakup with Zorii. Saying goodbye to the group of friends that came to welcome him home, he finally collapsed on the sofa.

“Shoes off the sofa!” Leia scolded him, before physically grabbing his legs and swinging them off.

He sighed as he lifted his feet again to take off his shoes, moving to place them in the hallway. Rey kept to herself on the opposite sofa he was lying on, sat upright, hands on her lap, trying to take up as little space as possible. When Ben returned, he was made to sit beside Rey, outstretching an arm along the back of the sofa behind her.

“You two must be exhausted.” Leia remarked, seeing the jetlag finally showing in their eyes.

“Well, maybe the party was a bit overboard dear.” Anakin remarked, chuckling softly.

“I’m sorry, but I just wanted to celebrate that my grandson had returned.” Padme cried out, placing her champagne glass on the table.

“Well let’s show you to your room.” Leia stood up, slowly walking over to the stairs, Padme close behind.

Ben rose from the sofa, reaching out to help Rey up, however she declined his hand and pushed herself up. She just needed sleep. 

Ben examined the hallway where he had put their bags to find them no longer there. “Err… where is our stuff?” His head whipping around eyeing the older woman who started to climb the marble staircase.

“Your father took them up during the party.” Leia called out, disappearing out of his view. Rey just pushed on following, Ben taking two steps at a time with his long legs to catch up. Navigating along the corridors, they arrived at a door Ben remembered to be one of the nicer guest bedrooms.

“This is your bedroom.” Padme announced, opening the door and leading them in.

The room was a corner room, windows behind the bed and to the right from where they were looking at it. A glass door that opened up onto a big balcony that overlooked the beautiful green fields of grass and flowers; the waterfalls in the distance adding to the picturesque scene. The oncoming sunset dispersing a variety of colours over the water from orange, green and blue to purple and pink. It really did look better than any picture, and an ideal place for a romantic getaway.

The bed was massive, lined with gold and black patterns; very regal looking colour schemes that matched the dress his grandmother was wearing. The mattress looked plumped and soft, memory foam. Plenty of pillows matching the duvet set colours. It’d amazed Rey that this bed made Ben look normal size with how gigantic it was. At the bottom of the bed sat a bed bench, red with golden swirls painted all around it. Next to it sat their luggage. An en suite bathroom was opposite the bed, past the full-length mirror and wardrobe. Rey thought her place back in New York was amazing, but this took to a whole other level. 

“This is beautiful.” Rey breathed out, taking in the entire room.

“Here’s the bed.” Padme smirked; Ben pretended to not pick up on the subtle hint, preoccupying himself with the book on the bedside table.

“Wow! Exquisite bed. Impeccable taste.” Rey complimented, overwhelmed by how grand and fancy this was. It was far from what she ever had now and even more so from when she was younger. Leia moved over to the glass windows looking out at the balcony, watching the sun streams reflect and dance off her wedding ring and gold earrings. It was hard to believe Ben had a complicated relationship with her or his father – the uncle she understood, he wasn’t very welcoming to the pair. It was weird for her to crave to know more about him. She shouldn’t try to get too involved; they’d only be married for a year or so before she can divorce him, but something tugged at her.

“So…” Rey broke the silence. “Where is Ben’s room?”

Leia and Padme looked at each other and giggled at Rey’s words. “We’re not under any illusions that you two don’t sleep in the same bed.” Leia delicately responded, a ghost of a smile tugging at the sides of her lips. “He’ll sleep in here with you.”

Rey had to hide her mortified reaction, Ben moving around to stand next to her at the foot of the bed. “Oh, great, we love to snuggle. Don’t we, honey?” 

“Oh yeah, we’re huge snugglers.” Ben flatly said, looking between his family and Rey.

Suddenly some barking was heard from the landing corridor getting louder as the source got closer. The pattering of the pads of paws tapping away against the marble flooring before onto the wooden flooring of the bedroom. The tiny fluffy creature ran towards Rey, still barking loudly, jumping up at her feet. It took Rey by surprise, as she almost tumbled backwards, managing to stay upright as she grabbed Ben’s shoulder for balance.

“Oh my god. What is it?” Rey squeaked out in fear.

Ben crouched down and scooped the bundle of fluff into his hands. Rey, still standing a good distance away, took a good look at what it was. A brown labradoodle puppy that was excitedly licking at Ben’s face, his tail wagging furiously with excitement.

“You are cute.” Ben cooed at the dog. “Who is this?”

Leia smiled, reaching out to stroke the dog’s belly. “This is Chewie. I’m sorry, Rey, if he frightened you. Ben’s father wanted a dog, so we rescued him from the pound. He’s only a couple months old, so he’s still training.”

“Just don’t let him outside alone, or the eagles will snatch him.” Padme warned, giving Chewie a stroke behind hi floppy ears. He was panting with excitement, enjoying his newfound attention.

“Don’t you listen to her. She’s just pulling your leg, isn’t she?” Ben hummed to Chewie, completely obsessed by this family addition.

“There are extra towels and linens and things in here if you need them.” Leia pointed out the other cupboard, opening it up to see the clean folded materials.

“Oh, and if you get cold tonight, you can use this.” Padme pulled out a blanket with an extravagant pattern on it. “It has special powers.”

“Oh, what kind of special powers?” Rey regretted asking as it was handed over to her.

“I call it the Baby Maker.” Her wicked grin appearing across her face. Leia facepalmed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Ben shot his grandmother a look, who ignored him and continued smirking.

“Oh… I guess… I guess we better be super careful with that one.” Ben passed Chewie to his mother, before taking the blanket from Rey, looking at it with disgust.

“Yeah, I’m gonna…” He threw it onto the bed bench.

“Well, we’d better turn in. It’s been quite an evening.” Leia moving out the room. “Come on, mother.” Padme slowly turned to follow her out.

“Good night.” She called through.

“Good night.” Ben and Rey responded. They slowly started to drift away from each other, before hearing Padme call out once more.

“Good night.”

“Ok, good night, Padme.” They smiled, waving her out the room. Once the door clicked shut, they both relaxed, sighing in mutual relief.

Ben moved over to his bag, pulling out a tank top and jogging bottoms, moving into the bathroom to change. Rey took the alone time to dive over to her suitcase, pulling out items of clothing that she was going to sleep in.

Hearing the bathroom door click open, and the tall silhouette of Ben fill the frame, her eyes glued to his bare arms. Widening when she could see the veins popping out of them, his biceps rippling to his movements, his broad shoulders swaying to his walking. Ben could feel her stares, he too a quick glance to her, which made her quickly advert her eyes.

“I’m… I’m just going to change.” Rey stuttered, quickly grabbing all the clothing she had and her toothbrush. She strutted quickly past him, clicking the door shut.

Ben looked around the room, he decided that he’d sleep on the floor to make Rey feel comfortable. Grabbing two pillows from the bed onto the floor at the end of the bed bench, before rummaging around the cupboard for blankets to sleep under and on top of. Looking down at his makeshift bed, he sighed knowing this was going to hurt his back at some point. He bunkered down into it, pulling the blanket over him, only to sigh in frustration when it didn’t cover his entire body, having his feet sticking out in the cold.

The bathroom door gently clicked open; Rey peeked out to see Ben lying in his floor bed. “So… you haven’t been home in a while?” Rey called out, starting an awkward conversation as she was finishing up brushing her teeth.

“I haven’t exactly had a lot of vacation time, especially with the two years we’ve been working together.”

“Stop complaining.” Rey finished brushing her teeth, examining the whiteness of them as she swiped her tongue across them.

Moving back to the gap she peeked out of, she became very self-conscious of what she brought for her nightwear. “Don’t look, ok?”

“Ok.” Ben tiredly replied, staring up at the ceiling.

“Are… are your eyes closed?” Rey nervously mumbled.

“Yes, I’m sure.” He coolly replied, his eyes still open, staring at the ceiling.

Rey hesitated, turning the bathroom light off before tip toeing around Ben, throwing her day clothes over by her suitcase as she dived into the bed hiding under the duvet. Ben’s eyes followed her movements.

“Those are the pyjamas you decided to bring with you?” He remarked, confused why she’d bring such thin material sleepwear, when Naboo would get very cold this time of year, especially with the house being situated next to the cold waters of the lake.

Rey scrunched her eyes; she knew he was lying. “Yeah… because I was supposed to be in a hotel alone. Remember?”

“Can we just go to sleep now?” Ben huffed in defeat; he was bored of the bickering, he had enough for one day.

“Ok… but you owe me an explanation about your family. Remember?”

He sighed. “Fine. What do you want to know?” He almost yawned, the jetlag kicking in.

“Umm… the whole Queen thing… are you really a royal here?”

“Yes. Next question.”

“Wait, that’s all I get, a yes?” 

“Rey, what exactly do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “Maybe why you left here?”

Ben sat upright, his eyes snapping to Rey, who was sat upright against the mountain of pillows behind her. “Why I left does not concern you. Am I technically considered a Prince here? Yes. Does that mean my family gains a lot of media attention here? Yes. Do I want that lifestyle? No. I wanted a real career that didn’t require people following my every move or having to make political statements like my mother does, ok?”

Rey could sense the anguish in his voice as he rambled on. She bit her lip trying not to push him over the edge, he was someone she’d rather not see angry. “Ok… I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry for snapping. I just… I just need some sleep.” He flopped back down onto his back.

“Are you sure you’re alright down there?” Rey’s eyes could only make out the black mess of his hair.

“Go to sleep, Rey.” His words felt like she was being scolded, oddly arousing her. She shook her head, trying to get any of those thoughts out her head.

As she laid down, the last beams of the sunset were shining directly where she had her head rested. She attempted to move around in the bed, but it was hopeless; she couldn’t get comfortable and not have the sun in her eyes.

“Looks like I won’t be getting much sleep with the sun streaming in.” Rey remarked. Ben lazily lifted his hand with a remote in, pressing a button that activated all the blinds in the room to close. “Thank you.”

By the time Rey felt the sleep finally take over her, she could hear the faint snores of Ben. For some reason his quiet snores soothed her, lulling her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reads, kudos and comments so far. It means a lot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chewie to Infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's phone abruptly wakes her up, and she finds out that Padme wasn't lying about the eagles.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Rey shot up when she heard the sound of her phone ringing. In the delusion of her not fully awake mind, it took her a few moments to remember where she was. When her mind finally kicked in, she whispered out, “Ben. Phone.” He didn’t move. Rey huffed, laying in the middle of the enormous bed on her stomach, her bed hair all tangled and sprawled over the place.

She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, patting around the bed, refusing to open her tired eyes. She patted all over the soft bed before moving to the bedside table on the left side of the bed, finding no phone to avail. She knocked off a few pillows, rummaging over to the other bedside table.

“Ben! Crap. Ben, Ben, phone!” She kept loudly whispering. “Ben!”

“Yeah… right.” He murmured in his sleep, rolling over for his back to face her.

“Ben, where is it?” Rey frantically pulled up the duvet and pillows.

“Handbag, front pocket.” Ben sleepily responded.

Rey followed his directions, leaning over the side of the bed to reach out for the bag, which resulted in her falling onto the floor with a thud. “Ow.” She rubbed the elbow that she smacked, grabbing the phone. Quickly hitting the accept call button, Rey scrambled to her feet, her bare legs from her shorts hitting the cool breeze rushing through the house.

“Hello. Hello?” Rey called out. “Lando! Lando, darling. Lando, are you there? Hello? Hello?” She moved around the room hoping for a better signal. “I have horrible signal, Lando. Give me one minute.” Rey was pretty much yelling into the phone.

The louder Rey got and the closer to him while yelling, made Ben get more agitated as he rolled back onto his back. He tried to drown her out by putting the blanket over his head. It was no use. Throwing it off his face in a swift motion, he yelled back at her. “Oh my god! Rey!”

“Sorry, sorry. One minute. Lando, hold on a second.” Rey took a big step over Ben’s outstretched legs, grabbing the dressing gown on the chair beside him. 

Leaving the room and heading down to the front door, Rey balanced the phone between her shoulder and head, as she slid on the black dressing gown. It was massive on her, once she realised it was Ben’s. The sleeves going beyond her hands as they hid them, requiring Rey to roll them up. Throwing on her flat shoes by the door from last night, Rey wandered out. Tightening up the belt part around the waist. It looked like a big oversized dress on her small slim frame.

“Lando, hold on.” She paused, reached the edge of the sheltered porch part, before stepping down onto the lawn part. “no, no, no. I’m sorry if you feel I’m pressuring you to sign the contract.”

She bit her lip, nodding to the words he was saying. “Of course, I want you to be happy. Yes, yes. We can make changes to it. I can just call them and tell them to make arrangements for them to change aspects of it.” Humming and nodding to her phone, Rey heard the pitter patters of paw pads against the wooden porch steps.

Turning to find the source of the noise, she was horrified to see Chewie at the bottom of the steps panting at her, tongue sticking out. Every step Chewie took towards her, she stepped away. Rey wasn’t an animal person, and this tiny puppy’s excitable state scared her.

She twisted around to ignore him, Chewie not taking the hint as he ran over to her, running around her in circles, barking for her to play.

“Yeah, I’m listening Lando. Yeah… yeah…” Chewie barked at her, wanting her attention. “Shh… sit. sit.” Rey whispered. “No, not you, Lando.” She watched Chewie run away before rushing back out in front of her. He dropped a tennis ball in front of her, nudging it with his nose. Rey wasn’t going to indulge Chewie’s playful state, opting to continue ignoring him. He then whined, rolling in the grass.

“Lando, for years you have inspired me with your beautiful words, and I feel that…” Chewie barked loudly again. “Dog, I’m on the phone.” Rey getting frustrated by the nuisance. “I think it’s time for the rest of the world to enjoy those words of yours… and…” Rey kept losing focus on her words, when she heard an eagle sat at the top of a nearby tree staring down at the little puppy. Her eyes widened in horror about how huge of a bird it was. It slowly swooping and flapping around her and Chewie in circles.

“I just… I…” Watching the bird accelerate down towards Chewie, who was too focused on barking at Rey to play with him. “I… I… I need, Lando, for you to hold on.” She cried out as the eagle swooped down, its big claws clutching onto Chewie and his fur.

Rey was absolutely horrified. “Give me that dog!” She yelled at the eagle, frantically chasing it.

Rey didn’t know what to do, so she instinctively threw her phone at the eagle, watching as the eagle lost interest in Chewie, dropping it. “Oh no.” Rey had to dive to catch Chewie before he hit the ground. Thankful she was in her flat shoes, as she held the fluffy bundle in her arms. “Gotcha… gotcha.” She sighed in relief, running over to her phone on the floor in front of her.

“Lando? Sorry… so sorry. I dropped the phone.” The eagle making another loop in the sky. With Chewie in one hand and holding her phone with the other, Rey started shuffling back towards the house, her eyes glued on the eagle. “Look, call me tomorrow with your decision. My phone is always on. Ok, bye.” Rey ducked down, raising her hand ith her phone to protect her face as the eagle swooped down again, taking her phone from her hand.

“No! Wait! No, no, no, no.” Rey cried out. She needed her phone, it had all her work on it, the very reason she was putting Ben through this entire ordeal.

Looking at Chewie in her hand, she raised him up, Lion King style, begging the eagle to take the dog and return her phone. “Take the doggy. Look at the doggy. I need that phone. Take the dog!” She yelled.

In the house, staring out the window, stood Leia, Han and Padme, all drinking hot drinks of coffee, watching Rey dance around the lawn with Chewie held up high in her hands.

“Is that cute or what?” Leia laughed.

“Chewie seems to be having fun.” Han remarked, sipping his coffee.

Ben yawned as he entered the room, his bed hair still flopping over the place with every move he takes, covering over his right eye. He was now dressed in a pair of black jeans, his long black sweater, black hoodie and dark trainers on. “Morning. Have you seen…?” His question was answered with a quick glance at what they were all staring at.

“Morning, son.” Han acknowledged, observing his potential daughter in law with his puppy.

“She’s playing with Chewie.” Padme replied, smiling at the lovely sight.

“We thought she didn’t like him.” Leia added. “Will you go get her, Ben? We have a whole day planned for her, so she needs to get ready.”

“Yeah, tell her we have a big surprise for her.” Padme smirked.

Ben just nodded, unsure on what to say as he headed out towards her. Bouncing down the steps to the lawn he raised an eyebrow. “What the hell are you doing?”

Rey snapped her head to him. “Oh my god! Your grandmother was right. The eagle came and tried to take the dog.” She emphasised as she lifted Chewie up to his eyes. “But then I saved him. Then it came back, and it took my phone.” She quickly rambled, panting from the running around.

“Are you drunk?” He tilted his head to her.

“What? No! I’m serious! It’s taken my phone and Lando’s calling me on it!” She began to hyperventilate. 

“Hey, hey. Relax, all right? We’ll order another phone with the same number.” He tried to soothe her fears, brushing his hands against her arms.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, well you can go then.” Rey released Chewie, who rushed out of her arms and back towards the house.

“You have to go and get ready now.” Ben shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets.

“For what?” Rey questioned, hoping she was just going to stay in for the day.

“Going out with my mom and the girls.”

“I don’t want to go out.”

“Shopping, sightseeing. And a surprise.” He smirked.

“I hate shopping. I hate sightseeing.”

“You’ll love it. You’re going.”

“I’m not.”

“You’re going. Now, give me a hug.” He pulled his hands out his pockets, tugging at his dressing gown to pull her near. “We don’t want them to think we’re fighting.”

“I don’t want to touch you…” She whined, but he had already pulled her into a big hug.

“Hug time.” His strong arms wrapping around her, his hands rubbing up and down her back. “There we go.” His went up to her shoulders and then back to her waist, before lightly patting her butt.

Rey’s head was snuggled against his shoulder and chest, trying to keep a smile on her face for appearance sake. “If you touch my ass one more time, I will cut your balls off in your sleep, ok?”

He quickly removed his hand and mumbled “Yeah.” Pulling out of the hug.

“We clear on that?”

“Yeah.” Ben nodded.

“Such a good fiancé.” Rey remarked as she gently slapped his cheek, before walking back inside. He had to admit as he watched her walk away, she looked cute in his dressing gown, sighing as he followed her back inside.


	11. Apology Not Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets summoned to have a talk with his father and uncle.

Heading back inside, Ben had to keep pushing for Rey to accept his mother’s offer of taking her out. It was odd that so far, his parents weren’t the ones causing issues for him, but his uncle. If his mother was willing to make an effort and take Rey out and about Naboo, then he’d take that much of the olive branch.

“Ben!” Leia called out as he waltzed by her. Coming to a halt, he slowly turned to look at her. He waited for her to speak again, knowing that whenever she called him ‘Ben’ never meant anything good. “While we’re out, can you at least try and talk to your uncle. I had a word with him last night.”

“Urgh… do I have to? He didn’t exactly welcome Rey well. Let alone him embarrassing me straight away.” Ben sighed.

“Please. For your grandmother.” Leia begged, making Ben twist his lips and roll his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll try.”

“Thank you.”

Ben stalked off back up to their room, his back starting hurt from how he slept. He watched Rey try and decide on an outfit to wear, rolling his eyes at her choice of clothing. “Just wear one of your shirts and some pants. Dresses and skirts in this season will make you get a cold.” He offered, examining the contents she had thrown over the bed.

“Oh… so this… and that?” She pointed out the items of clothing, to which he just nodded. Staring out the balcony windows as he tried to stretch out his back.

“Did… did you sleep well?” She cautiously asked, removing his dressing gown.

“Yeah… no… I mean my back hurts, but it’s fine.” His head turned to look over his shoulder at her in her shorts and tank top, watching her glide over to the bathroom to change.

“So, what are you doing today then?” She called through the door.

“Apparently my uncle wants to talk with me…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, not sure how that’s going to go.” He watched the waters ripple outside and the flowers sway gently to the breeze. 

Rey returned into the room, Ben approving of her outfit, though he wasn’t impressed when she grabbed a pair of heels. He didn’t say anything though, just watching her move around.

“How do I look?” She stood up and asked him, brushing the shirt flat.

“More appropriate than your sleepwear choice.” He smirked, seeing the ghost of a grin on her lips.

He escorted her back down to the front of the house, waving off his mother, grandmother and Rey. He heard footsteps walking down the steps behind him; his grandfather standing next to him.

“I’m assuming your mother told you your uncle is wanting to see you.”

“Yeah…”

“He’s over by the old temple part out back.” Ben started to follow the gravel pathing around the edge of the house.

Following the winding path up to the family shrine part, a thing his grandmother’s side of the family kept for remembering their past family members and royal family, he saw his uncle sat cross legged on a rock. His father was also there with Chewie close by playing fetch.

“You wanted to see me?” Ben announced, grabbing his father’s and uncle’s attention.

Luke sighed from his meditation. “Your mom was annoyed at the way I acted yesterday. Not being the most gracious host to Rey last night.”

“Well we were a little shocked to find out you were getting married, especially when you never even mentioned you were dating.” Han added.

“Look, the point is I owe you an apology.” Luke said, raising a hand to him.

Ben shook it. “Accepted.”

“There is something else. Your father and I have been going over our retirement plans in the next few years.” Luke begun saying.

“It got us thinking about how much we’ve built, with your mother, and how it wouldn’t mean anything unless…” His father continued.

“You have someone to leave it to. We’ve already discussed this.” Ben moaned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“We’d like to discuss it again!” Han yelled, throwing the tennis ball for Chewie.

“You have responsibilities here, Ben. I think we’ve been more than understanding about your goofing off to New York. We need you to quit playing around…”

“Here we go again.” Ben muttered rolling his eyes. “When are you going to start taking what I do seriously?”

“When you start acting seriously!” Luke snapped back.

“I’m sorry. Honestly, I’m sorry. I wish you had another son, nephew. I really do. One who wants to stay here and continue the family business. Who’d continue the royal lineage. But that isn’t me. I want a normal life, which may seem strange to you, sitting in an office, reading books. But that makes me happy. You understand?” Ben snapped. 

“If that’s what makes you happy, son, then we’ve got nothing else to say.” Han sadly accepted, Luke looking at Ben with disapproval.

“Besides, it’s not as if you were parents or uncles of the year. You sent me away remember!”

“You need to watch your anger, young man.”

“Where do you think I get it from?”

“Ben, we thought it was for your own good to send you away. I’m sorry you felt we didn’t care that you resent us.” Han pleaded, the sorrow being present in his eyes. Ben knew he was trying, and that Luke was the main issue, but he couldn’t control his rage.

“At least mom is accepting her mistakes and making up for it. Why can’t you just let me do what I want.”

“Because being a Prince has its rules with it… but if you don’t care, then I won’t say anything.” Luke surrendered, returning to his meditation.

“That’s a first. And you know what? Apology not accepted.” Ben yelled back. Turning and storming off before the pair could say another word to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but I have three others that I'm currently uploading as well.


	12. Girl's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Padme take Rey out to The Cantina for a big surprise, where the other girls are there waiting.

Arriving at the local drinking den called ‘The Cantina’ in Naboo, Padme and Leia led Rey over to the table at the front and centre of the stage. A group of women already sat at the table, cheering and greeting them when they arrived.

Rey looked around and recognised them from the welcome party. Rose, Gwen, Kaydel, Paige, Bazine and Zorii. There was another woman sat at the table with frizzy hair, she reached out to shake Rey’s hand.

“Hey, we’ve only ever spoke over the phone. I’m Jannah, Lando’s assistant.” She smiled.

“Oh wow… you’re… Lando’s assistant… and you’re here…” Rey was stunned.

“Yeah.” She laughed. “Though, I’m off duty.” She winked. “But my surprise when I realised it was you who was dating Ben.”

“So, you all went to college with him?” Rey asked the group, as they all nodded.

“Drinks!” Kaydel cheered, passing shots over to Rey. The peer pressuring leading Rey to down all the drinks heading her way. 

“Kay, is it really necessary to keep making Rey drink?” Gwen asked after another round was brought.

“She needs to let loose.” Kaydel giggled.

Rey couldn’t count the amount of drinks they had already made her take. A shot of vodka, tequila, a jaeger bomb, a shot of absinthe, before the drink she was now sipping of Jack Daniels and Coke.

“I hope you are ready for your big surprise, because this is one of Naboo’s greatest treasures.” Leia smiled, sipping on her gin and tonic. The girls all nodding in agreement, Rose and Kaydel snickering.

The lights in the place dimmed, the room tensing up as Rey had no idea what to expect as she sat uncomfortably. “This is the big surprise.” Rose whispered to her.

Rey turned to look at Zorii, who was sat on the other side of Leia. “You’re going to love it.”

A spotlight shined around the room before stopping on the bar, where Rey saw Hux and Finn behind, still making drinks. She assumed they must be used to this surprise, whatever it was. The light slowly moved above the drink’s cabinet to a curtain. The music of ‘Relax’ by Frankie Goes to Hollywood quietly started, kicking into the beat when a man pulled back the curtain, revealing a familiar face. Everyone started cheering; singing and clapping along to the song when Poe lounged, staring at them all.

Rey looked puzzled as Poe grabbed the rope next to him, swinging down. He was wearing a suit, but the top didn’t have sleeves or a back to it. As he jumped down onto the stage, he started flexing his arms and thrusting his hips. Rey was speechless. She considered Poe to be attractive, but never did she imagine that he did this job.

“Poe’s the only exotic dancer we have here.” Zorii explained, leaning in to talk over the music.

“But we’re lucky to have him.” Padme clapped, Rey still looking baffled by what was happening.

The music erupted and Poe timed it by ripping the top off, leaving him in the pants and a bowtie around his neck. He moved towards the edge of the stage, thrusting along to the music as a woman shoved some dollar bills down the front of his pants. In the corner of Rey’s eyes, she saw Hux looking away disapproving of the sight and Finn just rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Work it, Poe!” Padme yelled as he danced around the single chair on the stage. “Over here Poe! Over here!” She called out, putting her own dollar bills in his pants. The sight took Rey by surprise, considering Padme was the Queen around here, and here she was spurring on the exotic dancer merrily. Leia grabbed a wedding veil, placing it over Rey’s hair. “Show her what she’s going to be missing.” Padme was heckling out in cheers.

Poe’s attention turned to Rey, who was very uncomfortable by this ordeal. “Come, my sexy princess.” He smirked, beckoning her with his fingers.

“Oh, oh, oh. It’s a really nice gesture but… I really just…” Rey stumbled over her own words.

“Go on Rey!” Bazine cheered out.

“Get up there!” Rose yelled.

Rey was grabbed by the hand by Poe. “Ok… pluck my eyes out.” Rey muttered under her breath, following him up to the stage.

“Go Rey! Go Rey!” The girl’s chanted in their drunken states.

Poe led Rey to stand in front of the chair, as she awkwardly waved. He harshly grabbed her by the waist and sat her down, moving to dance in front of her, which she found very awkward as her eyeline was with his crotch. It didn’t help when he ripped off the pants, leaving him in a black thong that didn’t hide much of his size.

The crowd roared at the display, as he tossed the pants to the side, now thrusting in her face.

“Give it to her Poe!” The crowd cried out.

Poe nimbly moved around, dropping onto the floor on his back, spreading his legs either side of hers, before thrusting his hips up and down into the air. Rey trying to block the jiggling member with her hand. She watched Leia get out her phone, taking videos and photos of the distressed Rey.

Padme turned to look at her daughter and the girls, remarking in awe. “I haven’t seen that move before.” Leia shaking her head and laughing.

“Look at her face!” Gwen laughed out.

Poe rolled to her side, getting up, placing a foot on the balance beam between two of the legs of the chair. Lifting himself up with his thrusting motions. Rey was wide eyed as he did this, trying desperately to get away, but he continued his movements, his crotch getting closer to her face.

He went to grab her hand. “I don’t want to touch it. I don’t wanna… oh, ok. ok.” Rey mumbled, thinking he was going to do something impure, but ust gently rubbing his face with the back of her hand.

“Very sweet.” Then he put her fingers in his mouth, quickly moving away. “No.” Rey looked at her hand in disgust.

“Smack him!” Padme yelled.

Rey moved her head to see her. “I’m sorry?”

“Smack his ass.” She repeated.

“Smack it… ok…” Rey repeated, trying to pep talk herself into doing it.

“Smack him, Rey!” Leia yelled out.

“Give it to him!” Zorii shouted.

Rey lifted her hand, hesitating before following through and smacking his ass. “Can I get down now?” She cried out. The women nodding to her that it was ok to leave the stage. After several more shots that Kaydel had lined up for her, Rey wanted to get some air, heading out to the outside balcony bit. Taking deep breaths as she approached the fencing bit.

Zorii followed her out, walking over to her. “How are you holding up?”

“Oh fine. Just needed a breather.” Rey smiled.

“Yeah, the Skywalker, Solo, Organa’s can be a bit overwhelming at times.” Zorii laughed.

“Yeah.”

“Little different than New York?”

“Yeah, a little bit.” Rey laughed. “You ever been?”

“No. That was always Ben’s dream, not mine.” She took another swig of her drink.

Rey was curious to know about their relationship. “You guys were serious, huh?”

“Well, we dated in high school and all through college, but we were kids.” Zorii leaned against the fence, looking out at the Naboo lakes.

“And you broke up because?” Rey felt bad for pressuring her to answer.

“Well, the night before gradation he proposed. He said he wanted us to elope and run away to New York. And…”

“You said no.” Rey finished her sentence.

“I said no. I haven’t really been anywhere but here. This is home. I didn’t want to leave. But anyway…” Zorii was changing the subject of conversation. “You’re a lucky girl. He is the best, which you obviously already know.” Rey nodded.

The door behind them opened as a couple of other people came out for air. The view behind them showing Padme now on the stage dancing with Poe. It seriously baffled Rey at how relaxed they were. The only Royal family she knew was the ones back from her home country, and they’d never do anything like this.

“Looks like Poe’s wrapping it up.” Zorii smiled, heading to the door, yelling out, “Go, Padme!”

Rey took another look out at the lakes, her vision still not steadying, as she shook her head laughing. Ben certainly had a crazy interesting family.


	13. A Hollowing Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Leia and Padme return to discover the trouble that Luke and Han caused when Ben is taking his anger out with an axe.

Rey somehow managed to stumble back to the boat with Leia and Padme, the three giggling like naughty schoolgirls; thankful that Padme had a driver for them. Rey really enjoyed her time out with his mum and grandmother, they were both certainly striking characters to know.

The boat ride made them nauseous, when the wind picked up the waves, making the ride bouncy, it didn’t end well. Her mind was already spinning and now she was clinging onto the boat for dear life. She hated water. Reminding her of a traumatic childhood moment. She never felt so happy to reach the solid land of their home, hoisting herself up with Padme and Leia.

Following them down the wooden dock towards the house, humming to the song that Poe danced to.

“I’ve never seen him do that move.” Leia laughed out.

“No, and he really got down on the floor and shook it all.” Padme giggled. Rey slowly walking behind them.

Upon arriving towards the house, they spotted Ben, angrily wielding an axe, hollowing out a tree log, looking like a boat. It confused Rey.

“Oh no.” Leia sighed.

“Ben! Benjamin, honey, is everything ok?” Padme tried to call out to him. He was listening to his angry music playlist through his wireless headphones, not hearing a word.

“What… what is he doing?” Rey asked in concern. She’d never seen him this angry to the point he would swing an axe with all his might.

“Something’s up… It’s best to leave him alone. Come on.” Padme sadly replied, pushing Rey to follow her. Leia was already storming towards the house with such speed.

Anakin was stood on the porch, watching his daughter storm by, waiting for his wife. “I’m sorry, I warned them not to pressure Ben, but they didn’t listen. And now Ben won’t listen to me.”

Padme lightly smiled at him. “It’s fine. Rey, why don’t you head up. Sorry the evening ended like this.” She walked away, linking arms with Anakin, walking through the other doors and into the house.

Rey walked through the doors Leia had, seeing her storm into the sitting room where Luke and Han were watching the TV, with Chewie getting fuss from the both of them. Rey stood to the side, listening in. Leia snatched the remote and pointed it at the TV.

“Hey, we were watching that!” Luke cried out as Leia turned it off, placing the remote onto the coffee table.

“Why is Ben out there hollowing out that old stupid canoe again?” Leia was close to tears, but the anger in her voice fuelled her.

“Well, maybe he’s planning to escape. What?” Han looked up to his wife, realising he had put his foot in it. Chewie diving off the sofa to get away from the conflict.

Rey awkwardly interrupted. “I am so tired. I think I’m going to go upstairs, take a shower, wash off Poe’s coconut body oil.”

Leia turned and nodded, “Sure.”

“Thank you for today. I had a great time.” Rey quietly moved around the corner in the kitchen, still trying to listen in.

“What did you do?” Leia snapped at them both.

“We didn’t do anything. I mean we spoke with him about his future.” Luke offered to explain.

“Oh… great idea. Fantastic. Great job Han, Luke, because of you two, he will never come back home now! He is my son. I only get to see him every three years because of you two. I own up that we did wrong by him when he was going through a difficult point of his life, we pushed him away, but now he’s choosing to stay away, because of you!”

Chewie started to bark at Rey in the kitchen as she tried to shush him. Chewie didn’t stop, leading Rey to run upstairs away from him.

“You two are going to be supportive of him marrying Rey, and that is that! Because if we’re not careful, it will be just us in this big house alone and god forbid should they have a grandchild we never get to see. Fix this Han, Luke. I mean it. Fix it now!” Leia stormed off, leaving the men sat on the sofa, debating on how they were going to make it up to Ben.

After the arguing had quietened down, Ben entered the house drenched in sweat, still listening to his music, heading straight for upstairs.

In the shower Rey was humming along to ‘Relax’ as she rinsed off all of Poe’s body lotion. Content that she had been in the shower for a while, she turned off the taps, looking around the stand in shower, rubbing the condensation off the glass.

“Where’s a towel?” She muttered, realising she had forgotten to grab one. She found a tiny flannel on the sink counter to wipe the water drops off her face.

Ben waltzed into the bedroom, his music blaring that he didn’t hear Rey’s calls. “Hello?” He opened the cupboard with the towels and bed linens before heading out onto the balcony. Rey opened the bathroom door slightly to see the cupboard door open, revealing what she needed. Her face lit up as she was about to wander over to get one, only to be stopped in her tracks by the barking bundle of fluff.

“No, no, no. Just let me get a towel… please… please…” Rey begged Chewie as she backed up into the bathroom, sitting against the bathtub. “I’m sorry for trying to feed you to the eagles.”

Ben stared out at the sight from the balcony, thankful that they did get some privacy living on the small island. He removed his soaked in sweat top, pulling his pants down and his boxers. The gentle breeze brushing against his bare body.

Rey tried to get rid of Chewie with a hairdryer, but Chewie ended up enjoying the warm air blowing into his face. She was running out of ideas, before coaxing the dog to step closer to her onto the bathmat. “Come on, come here. That’s right, onto the mat. That’s a good boy.” Once Chewie was stood on the mat, Rey quickly spun it around as she moved by, confusing Chewie as she shut the door on him.

Turning to grab a towel, but not being to stop her legs moving, she crashed into the figure that had entered the room from the balcony door, pushing him onto the floor. Rey and Ben stared at each other, horrified by what was happening. Their naked bodies squished against each other. 

“What the?” Ben questioned, now looking at Rey on top of him.

Rey screamed out in horror. “Why are you naked?”

“Why are you wet?”

They couldn’t help but peek at each other. He was built like a tree, his chest was broad and muscular, confusing Rey as to how she knocked him over. He was shredded, with a six pack at the least for abs. Then she caught a glimpse of his member, quickly looking away, as she crawled away from him over to the bed, grabbing a blanket to hide behind.

“Don’t look at me!” Rey cried. “Oh, God! You’re showing everything.” 

Ben rushed up to grab a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He got an eye full of her. Her natural breasts felt soft when brushed against his chest, her slim body. He noticed the tattoo on her back, but his mind had to focus on what she was currently saying to him.

“Explain yourself please!”

“Explain myself?” He snapped.

“Yes, explain yourself.” Rey demanded, clutching the blanket close to her.

“I was outside.” He pointed to the balcony.

“Oh, really? You didn’t hear me?”

“I was listening… What are you even doing home? Were you just jumping out at me from nowhere?”

“I didn’t mean to jump you… Your dog was attacking me, and I had to run, and I ran into you!” Rey exclaimed, pure embarrassment in her voice.

“What is it with you and this dog?”

“Just go… go take a shower, you stink!”

“Fine.” He raised his hands, surrendering, moving to the bathroom door. “Nice tattoo by the way.” Rey squirmed at the mention of it.

Opening the bathroom door, Chewie shot out, rushing out the bathroom and out the bedroom. 

“See? See? You see that?” Rey pointed out.

“Woah barely made it out with my life there. See the size of the teeth on that thing?” Ben sarcastically remarked, stepping into the bathroom.

“I didn’t…” Ben slammed the door shut on her. Rey rushed to the bedroom door, closing it, before falling to the ground humiliated.


	14. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben fall into awkward silence over what had happened, only for other matters to evolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is a NSFW chapter. Contains smut. Idk if it was well placed or not but oh well...

Rey quickly put on her sleepwear for the night, tucking herself under the duvet. She was humiliated of the events that had just happened between her and Ben, wishing to forget it all. Hearing the shower turn off, she scrunched her eyes and toes when she heard him click open the bathroom door.

Ben awkwardly moved around the room, trying to avoid staring at Rey, who huddled herself up in numerous blankets. He moved over to the fireplace, setting it up, creating warmth for the room. He stared at the pictures on the mantlepiece; a family picture from his younger days, when he got on with all of them. His uncle smiling, his grandparents looking very much in love, as they still would nowadays, while his dad was trying to hold him to make him stay still instead of wiggling free, his mother looking concerned that he was going to drop him.

Sighing, he hastily went back onto his floor bed, trying to get comfortable.

“So… so naked.” He mumbled out, loud enough for Rey to hear.

She coughed uncomfortably. “Can we not talk about that, please?”

He held his hands up in defeat. “Just saying…”

After a pause of awkward silence, Rey coughed before breaking it. “So, what’s the deal with you and your father and uncle?”

“I’m sorry. That question is not in the binder.” Ben hastily rejected indulging her in the details.

“Oh, really? Well, I thought you were the one that said we needed to learn all this…”

“Not about that, I didn’t.”

“But if the guy asks…”

“Not about that, Rey. Good night.” He rolled over, his back facing her. The room fell silent, only the crackling of the fireplace filled the void.

“I like the psychic network.” Rey abruptly announced.

“What?” Ben rolled back onto his back, confused.

“Not in a ‘oh she actually likes that trash’, but I enjoy it. Makes me think about my parents. I originally wanted to be an engineer. I used to fix my dad’s gadgets around the house when I was younger. My first concert was McFly. I think Kylo Ren is sexy. I don’t like flowers in the house as they remind me of funerals. I read Pride and Prejudice every Christmas. It’s one of my favourite books. I used to play video games a lot during my first two years of college. I haven’t slept with anyone in four years, and when Mitaka called me a poisonous bitch, I went to the bathroom and cried…” Rey took a deep breath. “And the tattoo? They’re swallows. I got it when I was 16, after my parents died. Stupid. I thought it was cool to represent that one day they’d come back for me… well… that’s all I can think of for now… You there?”

“I’m here… Just processing…” Ben stared at the ceiling. “Four years? Wow…”

“Is that seriously all you took from that?” Rey huffed at his comment.

“Oh, I’m sorry… but four years is a long time… how aren’t you always horny?” Ben couldn’t quite believe the words that he was spewing out.

“Well… yeah… I’ve just… been busy.” Rey admitted sadly, collapsing back into the pillows, her head still spinning from the alcohol she had earlier.

“Rey… Don’t take this the wrong way, but you are a very, very beautiful woman.” His words making Rey’s cheeks flare up. “And… this is just an offer… but if you want to… you know… if you want to let go of your pent-up sexual frustration, then I’m willing to help…” He cringed at his own words. He knew she was going to say no and create this entire awkward situation. Truth to it was he also hadn’t had sex in a few months due to the workload, so in his own selfish need, was why he offered it.

“You… you would do that? After how I’ve treated you?” She questioned; she didn’t know how to process what he was offering.

“Yeah… I mean… just forget it, it was stupid.” He sighed.

“Ben. Please.” Her quiet pleads had him prop himself up on his elbows in surprise. 

“What?” He was dumbfounded.

“Please… Ben… if you’re offering…” She quickly placed her hand over her mouth to stop her pleads. She could feel the heat pool between her legs, and she much preferred it being done to her by someone else than herself.

Ben couldn’t believe the words. He slowly stood up to see Rey laying in the middle of the bed, clutching the duvet over her chest, looking pained from her request.

He moved closer, the moonlight beaming off their faces. “Are you sure?” He asked again, he needed to know he was reading the signs correctly. 

“Yes.” He moaned out. 

“You’re going to have to let go of the duvet if you want my help.” His words slowly rolled off his tongue, the lowness of his voice sounded slightly threatening and yet aroused her. She whimpered as she reluctantly let go of the duvet.

He reached out and swept it off the bed, the cool air brushing against her bare legs, contrasting against the heat pooling in her core. The bed shifted as Ben pushed his weight onto it, sitting beside her. Rey tried to sit up, but Ben gently pushed her back down.

“Rey, if you want me to ‘help’ in this situation, you’re going to have to let me take charge for a change.” He smirked, his words sending Rey over the edge. She nodded, biting her lip as his hands stroked up her legs, up to her thighs; taking note of the parts that she squirmed at, being the most sensitive parts.

He moved his hands up to the waistband of her shorts, she lifted her hips up to allow him to swoop her shorts down and off her, leaving her in her black lacy underwear. He took one of his long index fingers, brushing a long line up the middle of her clothed core. He could feel the wetness soaking her thin fabric underwear.

“Rey… you’re pretty wet here.” He hushed into her ear as he kept stroking her. Her lips only parting to let out quiet whimpers.

His lips brushing against her ear. “Have you fantasised about me pleasuring you?”

“No.” She hesitantly cried out.

“Rey… don’t lie to me or I’ll stop.” He removed his hand from her underwear.

“No, wait. Please… I… I have.” She mumbled into her pillow.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you.” He teased, Ben was enjoying seeing the woman who put him through hell over the last year, squirming underneath him. Begging for him to pleasure her.

She rolled her head to now stare at him. “I… have.”

Grinning at her as he brushed her underwear to the side; the cool air pulsing against her once he revealed it. His long fingers stroking her labia, before using his index and middle finger to spread her lips open. He was staring at her core, mesmerised by the sight. His thumb rubbed up and down her spread lips, before locating her clit.

A gentle brush over it and she let out a loud whimper, groaning at the sensation. Ben watched her face lean back into the pillow, as she tried to grind her core against his thumb by raising her hips.

He smirked, pushing her hips back onto the bed. “Greedy.” He remarked.

“Ben…” The way his name rolled off her lips made his heart skip a beat. He was hating himself for allowing these types of feelings take over, even if it would make the premise of getting married bearable and if not something he generally would want to commit too.

He hands rubbed her inner thighs, sliding them over to the outer side to grab the underwear waistband. His finger curled, pulling them down and off her body, leaving her lower half naked and bare to him.

He moved his hand back against her wet, warm core, coaxing his fingers with her wetness that he was making her get from the harsh pressure he was applying on her clit. She moaned as he slid in one of his fingers, pushing it all the way in, feeling her warms walls pulsate around it. He gave a couple pumps with it, making Rey clutch onto the bed sheet.

He added another finger, his two digits stretching her as he continued pumping into her. She latched onto his other arm that was keeping him upright, causing him to lock eyes with her.

“Faster… please…” She panted. Her begging ringing in his ears. He teased her, going slower with his finger thrusting, watching her face pout. 

Tugging at the edge of lips, taking pleasure out of her frustration at him, he inserted a third digit into her. She gasped at the size of them stretching her walls more. Her grip on his arm tightening around his muscles. Thrusting in and out harder and faster, still rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb. Her walls were getting warmer around his fingers, closing in the longer he was doing it for. The wetness of his fingers plunging into her, the whimpers falling out her mouth and the squelching with every thrust filled the room.

“Ben…” She breathed out.

“Yes?”

“I’m… oh my god…” The pressure he was applying, he knew she was close, so he stopped, removing his fingers from her. He was examining the strands of wetness dripping from them, hearing her cry.

“Why did you stop?” She pouted, whimpering from how close she was to her blissful release.

“Would you like me to continue?”

“Urgh… I hate you.” She huffed in frustration, releasing her grip from his arm.

“You’re cute when you pout.” He chuckled, climbing fully onto the bed. On his hands and knees over her body.

“What are you…?” She looked up at him in confusion. He smiled as he slid down till, he was eye level with her dripping core.

“Ben…” She looked embarrassed at what he must be looking at.

“Shh…” He hushed, bringing his coated fingers to his mouth, licking them clean. The scene made Rey feel more and wet. His head then dipped down and to her surprise she felt his long-wet tongue swipe up her slit, her mouth forming an O from the sudden surprise feeling. His arms wrapped underneath her thighs, spreading them wider for access, pulling her legs over his broad shoulders.

His tongue roughly rubbed against her sensitive clit, sending her crazy spasms, curling her toes behind his head. She reached out for him, ruffling his hair with her hands, raking through his long strands. She pushed him into her crotch, wanted his tongue to go deeper inside her. He spanked her out thighs whenever she tried that. She groaned at him, making him pull away and stare up at her, her wetness shining in the moonlight that hit his face.

“I’m in charge here.” He warned her. “If you want to orgasm, then you will obey me.” He enjoyed turning the tables on her, she was speechless at the authority he was taking, not being used to him putting her in her place, let alone when he’s in the middle of pleasuring her – eating her out.

Satisfied that she had learnt her lesson, he dived back into her core, lapping up the taste of her. Sucking on her clit harshly, he sent her over the edge. The knot inside her built up as he sucked harder. He felt her walls tighten around his tongue.

“Oh my god… Ben…” She gasped, feeling the knot release. Her liquid oozing into Ben’s mouth. He hummed in satisfaction as he continued to clean her up, the vibrations rushing through her body.

He finally pulled away, removing his tank top and wiping his mouth on it. She saw it was drenched with sweat when he sat up. She was laying down, puffing for air, her face red from her post orgasm. 

“Good?” He asked, removing her legs from his shoulders.

“Amazing…” She breathed out.

“Guess you should be lucky I won’t be your assistant for much longer.” He rolled off the side of the bed. Rey caught a glimpse of his crotch, a tent forming in them.

“Ben… do… do you want to sleep here? You said your back was hurting from being on the floor.” Rey stuttered.

He eyed her suspiciously as he passed her her underwear and shorts. “You sure?”

“Well it is more yours than mine anyway…” She raised her hips and slid on her items of clothing.

“Ok…” He threw his tank top onto the floor, sliding back onto the bed, laying beside Rey. He picked up the duvet he had thrown earlier and wrapped it over them, he was trying hard to not think of his growing erection.

Rey didn’t want to address it since he hadn’t. She wouldn’t have minded repaying him the favour, but they were both exhausted. Falling into their slumbers side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is also going to be NSFW. Anyway, that's all the updates for today. I'm off to bed. Enjoy.


	15. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up the next morning remembering the details of last night, her hormones making her want to repay the favour, only to be interrupted by an important announcement from Ben's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Yeah this chapter has more NSFW stuff.

Rey woke up, not fully registering the events of last night being real. Tiredly she reached out for the bedside table, the phone lighting up her face. She had to quickly dim the brightness on it before her eyes could adjust, the bright light blinding her. Brushing the sleep out her eyes. Sighing at the time, Rey put the phone down and collapsed back into the bed.

She noticed while moving around the feeling of her legs being jellylike, the wetness still present underneath her shorts and in her underwear. Her eyes widened at the realisation that last night did in fact happen. Taking in a deep breath she slowly looked to her right, to see the tall dark-haired man lying on his side, drooling on the pillow beside her, his hair covering his eyes. He looked peaceful; he had kept his distance within the bed.

Many impure thoughts filled her head. Thinking back to colliding with him naked, seeing all of him. He certainly was packing more than she thought or ever imagined. Trying to shake the thoughts from her head, she groaned in embarrassment of allowing him to bring her to orgasm, remembering her admitting to having had dirty fantasies of her assistant pleasuring her though she never imagined they’d be real. The whole premise of being with him was for her to stay in the country and keep her job, it was a business deal. He hated her, she hadn’t treated him well, but she enjoyed him putting her in her place last night. She wanted to put him in his place for bringing his family into this deal; it wasn’t what she intended to happen.

Staring at him, biting her lip, she carefully brushed the duvet down to get a good look at his torso. She couldn’t help but reach out and gently brush his chest, feeling the firmness of his muscles. She quickly removed her hand when he moved suddenly, thankful he was only rolling onto his back. Returning her hand onto his torso, she had an urge to lower her touch, gliding her fingertips onto his abs; abs that for a few seconds she thought about crushing her into the mattress as he’d be on top of her.

She couldn’t help herself, Ben having awaken her sexual horny state from that orgasm. Her hand reached his waistband of his jogging bottoms, stroking over the fabric she felt where his package was, feeling it stiffen under her fingertips over the fabric. Hearing a little groan from him as he moved one of his hands over his chest and the other under his pillow.

Her horny delusional thoughts spurred on her next movements, plucking the courage to dive a hand into under his waistband of his jogging bottoms and boxers. Sliding it in further and further, feeling the softness of his bush of pubic hair before venturing her hand down feeling the girth of his size. Gasping in surprise by the size compared to her hand, feeling the veins up his shaft that was hardening the longer she had her fingers wrapped around him. Hearing his soft grunts in his sleep as she tightened her hold, sliding his foreskin between her fingers, reaching the head that bulged out from the rest of the shaft. She rubbed back down to to the base, feeling his balls resting at the bottom.

Ben’s body jerked; Rey could feel the hand that he had resting on his stomach move behind where she was sat. He shook his head his other hand dispersing the hair over his eyes to look over at Rey.

“Rey… ahh…” He groggily spoke before groaning at her touch. His voice frightened her, she let go of her grip rushing her hand out of his waistband. His warm large hand wrapping around her wrist.

“Oh my god...” She hastily breathed, trying to pry her hand out of his grip and waistband.

“Rey… what are you doing other than feeling my morning wood…” He yawned out, blinking the sleep away from his eyes.

“Ben… I’m sorry…” She mumbled embarrassingly, squirming out his grip. He wasn’t letting her out.

He pulled her up to face him directly. “I thought last night was a one-time deal.” Eyeing her suspiciously.

She flipped him over, climbing on top of him. “I was trying to repay you…”

“Rey, you…” She brushed her knee by his crotch. “… don’t need too…”

“Ben, consider this a repayment for last night… a business deal… you held up your end of the deal… I’m simply doing my end.”

He nodded in response, he had no words that his boos; the woman who put him through hell was on top of him, grinding her legs against his hardened tent. He helped her push down his jogging bottoms and boxers, springing his cock free.

Rey wasted no time squeezing her hand around his shaft, tightening when she watched him squirm. She smirked at him, biting her lip turning him on more, feeling him harden more under her touch. His stoic eyes pleading with hers. She would give him a long stroke up and down rubbing the head and foreskin before stopping.

“Now tell me, did you ever have fantasies about me?” Rey teased, not taking her eyes off his.

“Rey…”

“You don’t get to make me confess and get away with it.” Her hold getting stronger with her words.

“Rey, you’re killing me.” He moaned out, sounding like whimpers and cries for help.

“Well, if you don’t want me to continue…” She shrugged, releasing her hand from him.

“Rey, you’re killing me…” He gritted. She grinned, rolling away from him with ease. If he didn’t want her help, then she was fine with leaving it. Ben knitted his eyebrow, frustrated to witness her pretending like she wasn’t the cause for him to be in this state and then not follow through. He wrapped one of his big arms around her waist, pulling her back against him. “Fine. You win.” His hot breath spiking her hairs on the back of her neck.

“So…” She teased, playing him exactly where she wanted.

“Maybe I have had at least… ONE fantasy about you and me during those late nights…” He begrudgingly mumbled which was good enough for her. 

Rey wasn’t fully sure on what she was doing or the real reasons behind it. Looking at the intimidating muscle between his legs, it was thick enough that she struggled to fully grip around it with one hand. She could only imagine it being in different places, but she didn’t want those feelings and thoughts. Without noticing as she was lost within her thoughts, she had been applying friction, rubbing him up and down his entire length.

“Oh God Rey…” Ben panted, trying to retain his composure, but the pressure Rey was supplying was making him crazy. She kept up her rhythm, till she felt his cock pulse in her touch, when she debated using her mouth to finish him off as he let out quiet whimpers. Moving herself to be situated with her head over his crotch, she grinned up at him.

He thought he was dreaming, how she was about to go down on him. Knock knock. Rey’s head shot up to look at Ben’s, who was wide eyed, and jaw hung open before locking shut to stop blurting out any moans.

“Room service. Breakfast for the happy couple.” A voice called through the door.

Ben smoothly managed to pull up his clothes again trying to avoid the built-up knot Rey had made, as he quickly grabbed the duvet over them, pushing Rey back to his side. Rey quickly fixed her hair, pretending they’d been snuggling all night.

“Wait a second. Hold on.” Rey called out, feeling like a naughty child trying to hide their sinful acts.

“What do we do?” Ben whispered to her.

“Just… spoon me…”

Ben raised an eyebrow. “Rey, that’s not going to happen.” He coughed pointing back down to his crotch.

“Oh…”

“Are you ok?” The voice asked again.

“Yeah. On second. All right. Come on in.” Ben responded, once he managed to settle Rey in his arms, resting against their pillows. Rey could tell Ben was having a hard time having to try and focus on calming his erection, his words having hints of pain straining in his voice.

The door opened and in strolled his mother with a tray of breakfast foods on them and a warmed-up kettle with mugs. She smiled at them as she approached, not catching on to Ben’s struggle under the duvet.

“Oh wow.” Rey smiled examining the tray.

“Smells good.” Ben said, taking a long sniff of the baked goods.

“Cinnamon rolls. Benjamin’s favourites.” Leia beamed, placing the tray down on the chair against the wall.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have gone to the trouble.” Rey responded, the food making her stomach rumble.

“Well you’re family now. It’s no trouble.” She grabbed the remote off the bedside table on Ben’s side, opening the electronic blinds allowing the sunlight to stream through the glass. Ben and Rey had to squint and blink multiple times before their eyes adjusted to the light intensity.

“Hey, room for one more?” Han called out, waltzing over to stand with his wife.

“We just got up…” Ben yawned out.

“Room for another?” Ben and Rey’s head staring towards the door as Luke strolled in to stand on the other side of Han.

“Ok, whatever this is, can we not do it now…” Ben huffed out.

“Your mother and father have come up with a proposition and I happen to think it’s a terrific idea…” Luke started to declare, until Leia’s excitement interrupted him.

“We want you to get married here tomorrow.” She happily clapped, Luke and Han offering small smiles.

“Tomorrow…” Ben repeated in disbelief, no longer struggling with his issue under the duvet.

“What? What? No…” Rey stuttered.

“Well you’re going to get married anyway, so why don’t you get married here where we can all be together, and that way Granddad Anakin and Grandma Padme can be a part of it.” Leia eagerly waiting for their response.

“Oh. Oh, we’re… no…” Ben and Rey awkwardly looked to each other for help in rejecting the idea.

“It’s… it’s Padme’s birthday tomorrow… her big day… we couldn’t take that from her.” Rey managed to come up with. Ben feeling a wash of relief from the better excuse than what he was trying to come up with.

“I’ve had 79 birthday parties; I don’t need another one.” Padme whined, as she wondered in with Anakin hot on her heels.

“It would be a dream come true for us to see our only grandchild’s wedding.” Anakin continued arguing.

“A dream come true! So, you’ll do it?” Padme pleaded staring at Ben and Rey’s repelling faces of the idea. “Before I’m dead?”

Her blackmail immediately perked the pair up to agree to the arrangement, throwing their thumbs up. “Ok, ok.” They agreed in unison.

“Ok, we will do everything.” Han announced like a proud father.

“And you can get married out the back at the lake retreat gazebo part, like we did.” Leia fondly cried out.

“It’s a Skywalker tradition.” Anakin smirked, looking towards his wife with the grin.

“Wow… I always wanted to get married in a… in a gazebo…” Rey said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

“I have.” Ben nodded, his head trying to make sense of all the things happening.

“It’s a sign. A sign from the universe that you’re meant to be together!” Padme gasped, moving to usher Luke and Anakin out. “We must give thanks, I tell you.”

Leia and Han still stood at the foot of the bed, Leia smiling down at her son. “Ok, I know I should leave you alone now. But we’re just so excited! I know you’re excited too!”

“Really excited…” Ben repeated with no emotion in his voice, blankly staring at the wall behind them.

“Come on, honey, leave them alone.” Han pulled her back by the arms, gently pushing the small of her back to usher her out.

Once the door clicked shut and they were left alone, they sighed into their pillows finally realising what they had agreed to. Rey’s eyes glanced to Ben who looked extremely devastated by it all.

“Oh, my god!” He cried out, running a hand through his hair. “When my mom finds out that this whole thing is a sham, she’s gonna… she’s gonna be crushed and my grandparents are gonna die.”

“Your mom’s not going to find out” Rey tried to reassure him.

“And my father and uncle. What’s with that?” The wedding thing? Where’d that come from?” Ben was freaking out making Rey try to soothe his thoughts by rubbing his arms gently.

“She probably got him worked up into it. It’s fine. They won’t find out.” She shrugged off.

“Oh god, Rey.” He rested his head into his hands, raking his fingers through his long hair.

“Ben, they’re not going to find out, ok? Just relax. It’s not like we were going to be married forever. We’ll be happily divorced before you know it. It’ll be fine.” She tried desperately to be confident in it, because if not then neither would be. Throwing aside the duvet she moved towards the kettle pot his mother had brought them.

“So, would you like a sweetened peppermint mocha light latte?” She teased him, making him roll his eyes with a small chuckle. She carefully poured coffee out the kettle pot into a mug, grabbing the plate with the cinnamon rolls on.

“You’re right…” He breathed out while nodding his head. “Get a quickie divorce, we’ll be fine.”

“Everything is going to be great.” She moved back over to him, bringing him the mug and plate of cinnamon rolls. “Well this little missus better learn how to bake these so she can take care of her husband. Got to keep my man happy. I don’t want him leaving me for another woman.” She smiled, handing over the mug, their fingers brushing over each other’s.

“Haven’t left you yet, Rey.” He chuckled, taking the plate with his hand. Looking up at her, “I got it, let go.” Rey hesitated, but finally released her hold over it.

“Are you alright?” He asked, noting that she wasn’t having anything to eat. He was unsure whether to bring up the events of what was happening before his family held a meeting while he was hiding his erection.

“Yeah. Yeah, you know what? I’m going to go.” Rey awkwardly shifted away towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel and fresh clothes.

“Where?” He looked up confused.

“Err… just outside.”

“That’s the bathroom.”

“Well… I kinda need to shower before venturing out. Wash away… last night…” She stuttered, twisting her lips.

“Rey.” He wanted to talk about it.

“I’m going to go.” She quickly ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She leaned against the door closing her eyes and breathing out. What on earth was she doing and why was she feeling something for him? It was bringing her to the point of calling the whole thing off.

Ben sat in the bed taking a bite out of the cinnamon roll his mom made, still gazing towards the bathroom door. How was an insufferable woman like her tugging at his heart strings? He rested his head back, disappointed that he hadn’t reached his climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working Monday and Tuesday nights basically meant I slept through the entirety of Wednesday aha. Will most likely update again today depending how creative I'm feeling. Not really sure how I feel about this one, not wanting to rush their relationship and what not :/
> 
> Thanks for all the reads and kudos. I will get around to replying to comments, but I do read them and appreciate them <3 <3


	16. Chanting from the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey decides to run outside for some air, stumbling upon some chanting in the woods.

Standing completely naked, the hot water racing down her body, Rey was contemplating the matters of her heart, as Jane Austen would put it. She had to convince herself that she wasn’t feeling anything for Ben, let alone feelings of affection. She spent the last eight years alone. Loneliness was what she became used to, and this weekend was reminding her of everything she had lost and missed dearly; feeling a shred of guilt for what she was putting Ben through. He has a family that love him, friends who care about him and an ex who he obviously still had some feelings for him. Besides, Rey knew she didn’t deserve him either way. The two years he’d worked for her she never considered how he felt or if he had any plans, then there was the manuscript he’d been trying to get her to publish. He was the only one she tolerated in that office, she didn’t want to lose him as her well organised assistant, so she constantly put off reading the manuscript knowing that if it was indeed a great story, he’d have to be promoted.

Shaking her head as she splashed water in her face, she was being selfish. She didn’t deserve his kindness or the lies he was having to tell the family. Hurrying out the shower and quickly dressing and drying her hair, Rey took a deep breath before opening the door. Her eyes immediately went to the bed to see Ben having started to fall asleep again. It warmed her heart to see him in this peaceful state, but also relief for being able to rush out without having to face him.

Carefully moving around the room to not wake him from his light slumber, Rey threw the pile of clothes and the towel next to her suitcase, running out. Making it out the front door after managing to avoid Chewie or bumping into any of his family, she paced down the path bit.

“Ok… ok… I just need to focus… All right… all right…” She pep talked to herself. Her eyes locked onto the bike leaning against the fence, rushing over to use it to create distance between herself and Ben.

The scenery was beautiful, the shades of green surrounding her as she followed the nature pathing around an edge of the small island that the house sat on in the middle of the lake. The birds chirping, the gentle breeze blowing through the leaves allowing the small beams of sunlight stream through her hair. The nature was definitely captivating, but Rey was hating it. The path was bumpy due to the roots of the trees popping above the ground, making Rey shake on her bike ride.

“This is just a business deal. A business deal.” She cried out, following the winding path. “Everything’s going to be fine. Just fine. Ok, this is a little rough. I can do this. God, I hate nature!”

Her mind was all over the place, trying to figure out what to do and how to get over it. Pushing on the brakes, the bike was being unresponsive. “Not stopping. Not stopping. Why are you not stopping?” Slamming down on the brakes she managed to stop all movements, taking her anger out on the bike as she shook it underneath her by the handlebars, straddling the frame, no longer having her feet on the peddles. Sighing, she slumped her arms on the handlebars, resting her head in the middle. “I just wanted some air.”

In the distance she heard the sounds of some tribal like music, a drum beat constantly going off. Her head snapped up looking in the direction she thought it was coming from, squinting her eyes to see anything between the trees. “What is that?” She mumbled to herself.

Putting the bike against a tree, she moved down towards the music, the drum getting louder proving she was heading in the right direction. Moving closer, she saw the source of the music, an old portable stereo on a rock by a campfire. A small person in a pattern cloak, their back turned to Rey, was dancing. Chanting random sounds of vowels “E”, “O”, “E”, “O”.

Hiding behind a nearby tree, trying not to fall down the slope in the ground, she watched this person chant and dance. Her curiosity leading to her to be called out, startling her. “Come to me, Rey of New York.” Rey froze in fear, confused as to who this was. “It is I, Grandma Padme.” The delicate woman spun around and revealed her face.

“Oh.” Rey relaxed, still confused by what Padme was doing.

“I see you are a curious one.” She held out her hand, beckoning her to move towards her. “Come. See how I give thanks to Mother Earth and the spirits.”

“You know, actually, I’m not that curious…” Rey tried to take a few steps back, slipping on the loose leaves.

“Look around you. Mother Earth has provided all this just as she brought you and Ben together to be joined. We must give thanks and ask that your loins be abundantly fertile.” Rey’s face twisted at her last sentence. Children were not on her list of things for another few years. She always wanted to focus on her career. Having her own family was never really on her agenda. “Come. Dane with me in celebration.”

Trying to get out of it, still shuffling back, “You know, can I, can I just thank her from here?”

“I insist!” Padme shouted, throwing some powder like substance into the fire, making the flames raging back to life.

“Ok, ok.” Rey slowly slid down the slope towards her, terrified of how active the flames were. “I will come down and dance with you.” When she reached the fire, she stared to Padme for guidance on what to do.

“Follow and learn.” She begun. “E” “O” “E” “O” “O” “O” “O”. Rey stared blankly at her trying to mirror her dance moves.

“Come on, Rey! Feel the rhythm of the drums. Now you.”

“Me what?” Rey stayed in her position, slowly bounced her knees up and down to the beat.

“Chant.”

“Chant what?” Rey said with a petrified look on her face.

“Whatever comes to you. It is the way.”

“But I don’t know any chants.” Rey cried.

“To the trees. Use your vowels.” Padme moved towards her. “E. E. E. E. O. O. O. O.” Rey repeated the vowel sounds.

“Yes. Chant, chant.” Padme spurred her on.

“E. E. E. E.” Rey mumbled, following Padme around the fire.

“To the universe!”

“The universe. Universe.” Rey danced, bouncing on her feet, moving her arms to her left then right. “To the crazy. To the window, the window. To the wall, to the wall. To the sweat drip down my balls. To all you bitches…” Rey continued chanting quieter, the lyrics seemingly rolling off her tongue as they went with the beat.

“Louder!” Padme yelled as she stood next to the stereo watching Rey circle around the fire.

“To the window, to the window.” Rey begun to chant louder. “To the walls, to the walls. To the sweat drip down my balls. To all you bitches crawl!” She spun on the spot, wiggling her hips losing herself to the music. Padme froze her dancing along moves, looking to Rey dancing and wiggling her butt around, recognising the words she was hearing, shocked how a sophisticated young woman like her was singing this. She didn’t mind, she just continued dancing around with her. “All skeet, skeet, mother. All skeet, skeet, goddamn.”

“To the window, to the window. To the wall, to the wall. To sweat drip down my balls.” Anakin and Ben were walking nearby, catching that last bit of Rey’s sentence. They stopped walking, looking to each other to clarify they heard the same thing before heading towards whoever was chanting those words.

“All bitches go.” Rey was lost in the song, dancing how the girls during her college years did at the clubs, shaking her booty to the ground. Spinning her head around, her long brown hair flowing around her with every move.

Ben and Anakin poked out from behind the trees, standing dumbfounded watching the sight of Padme dancing along with Rey to the racy lyrics. Rey jumped over in front of Padme. “Padme! Let’s take it to the bridge!”

Padme just smiled, moving along to her. “Let me see you get low, get low. You scared, you scared. Drop your ass to the floor. You scared, you scared.” She moved her butt out, lowering herself before raising up again. “Let me see you get low. you scared, you scared. Drop your ass to the floor, you scared!”

“You scared.” Padme sung along, repeating Rey’s words.

“See you get low. You scared, you scared.”

“You scared.”

“Now stop, woo. Now wiggle it.” She danced, stopping raising her hand out in front of her, wiggling her hips, sticking her butt out behind her, taking a jump back. “Now stop woo. Jiggle it, just jiggle it.” She was entranced with her chant, jumping backwards that she hadn’t noticed Ben and Anakin approaching.

“Whatcha doing?” His voice startled her, making her freeze in place as she awkwardly turned around to face her.

“You… you know, your Grandma wanted me to, you know chant. Chant from the heart.” She stuttered over her words. He looked effortlessly handsome in his casual wear of jeans and a black hoodie, his black hair still looking slightly messy.

“Balls? That’s what came to your heart?” He smirked.

“You know… it went with the beat.” She tried to shrug it off, yet deep down knowing it was because she was thinking about their earlier activities in bed.

“I apologise for my wife if she forced you to chant. It’s something her mother used to make me do.” Anakin laughed, walking over to Padme who was turning off the stereo.

“Oh Ani, we both know that was because they were mad about us marrying in secret.” Her smile lighting up Anakin’s face.

“You were married in secret?” Rey asked, curious as to how the Queen could get away with that.

“Quite the scandal back in our days.” She responded softly.

“But we proved them that our love is forever.” He held her hands, pulling her close. The way they looked into each other’s eyes melted Rey’s heart. Ben, on the other hand, was getting embarrassed at the sight of his grandparents still being madly in love.

“Well, your phone arrived. I’m heading into town. You want to come?” Ben coughed, regaining her attention to him.

“Oh, yes. I want to go! I want to go.” She started to move towards him before stopping. “Oh, hold. Is it ok if I go with him?” She asked Padme.

“Whatever you do is what shall be.” Her nonspecific advice wasn’t helping.

“But you’re ok if I go?” She asked again, not wanting to just up and abandon the chant session they were having.

“Fine. Go on.”

“Bye, Padme. Bye, Anakin.” She gave them a quick wave before hurrying over to Ben who was already walking away.

“You’re a freak.” Ben mocked as she reached his side.

Giving him a light smack on the arm. “Shut up.” She sighed as he laughed. “Would you please?”

“Fine. Fine. Not another word.” He surrendered, walking her over to the small pier bit.


	17. Fun Facts About Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes Rey into town for her new phone, encountering familiar faces.

Travelling back into the town, Rey clung to the boat, still not used to this mode of transport and terrified of the water. Looking up at Ben taking the wheel, his focus trying to stay off her. Rey felt awkward during this ride, they still hadn’t spoken about the events of the previous night, whether it had any meaning or not.

Arriving, Rey followed Ben down the roads lined with his family names – Skywalker certainly was a huge deal here. Ben got stopped a few times by the locals, Rey still not used to the idea that he was technically a Prince, though he declared he renounced the title. Plenty of people still took a picture with him and had some small talk, Ben didn’t mind too much, but Rey just hovered to the side, staring through the shop windows doing window shopping. She overheard some of the older people that stopped him to talk about his mother’s politics and the policies she was running for, Rey letting out a quiet giggle when she saw his baffled face and the want to get out of the conversation in his eyes. Once he managed to get away, he pushed her along with him by the small of her back till they reached the ‘Skywalker General Store’.

Holding the door for her, the ringing of the door opening alerted the man on shift. Rey couldn’t believe that it was Finn stood behind the counter, his head turning to them.

“Oh, hey Ben! Rey.” He nodded.

“Hey buddy.” Ben greeted, walking by Rey towards him. “You got that phone I ordered?”

“Yeah, it came in. I’ll go get it.” He disappeared out back. Ben was grabbing snacks from the counter while Rey examined the contents down some of the aisles. A familiar figure appeared in the aisle with her, one she couldn’t get the image of his crotch out her mind as it traumatised her or witnessing Padme dancing with him on stage.

“Hey.” Poe smirked. “Remember this?” He danced around her while she tried to get away and head towards Ben. “Relax… don’t do it… when you want to come.” He sung.

“Yes, yes. Wonderful…” She awkwardly responded, now placing Ben between her and him.

“Hey Ben.” Poe stopped his dancing and smacked his buddy on the back.

“Poe. I heard you got my grandmother dancing up on stage the other day.” Ben murmured, staring at which tube of Pringles to buy.

“Haha, she certainly still has moves.” He winked. “Though I think Rey, here, loved my dancing more.”

Rey’s face went red, her eyes shifting away from them and drawn to Finn walking back over to them.

“I hope my man isn’t bothering you again, Rey.” He grinned, glancing to Poe.

“I’m not harassing the poor girl! Besides, I only have eyes for you.” He blew a kiss to Finn with a wink.

“Think you made quite an impression on Poe.” Ben smirked.

“I think the part where I burst into tears really brought us together.” Rey sarcastically joked.

“Yeah. Oh, guess what. Fun act about Ben number 13: I like Pringles. They’re delicious. Coca Cola is where it’s at if I want a full fat sugary drink, but Pepsi Max is superior over Diet Coke.”

“Ok… what are you, like, 13?”

Finn returned from the cash register. “Here we go. It’s all charged up, Ben. And I put Rey’s number in it too.”

“Thanks, buddy.” 

“Milady.” Finn offered her the phone.

She quickly snatched it out of his hand, panicking at how much work she probably had built up on the phone. “Thank you very much.” She called out, rushing towards the exit while Ben paid for his snacks.

Outside she stared down at the number of messages and missed calls she had. “Oh my God. I have 37 messages.” Listening to a voicemail she had, she stopped in her tracks. Ben aimlessly followed her direction that she started to walk in. “Shit. I need a computer. Is there a computer around here to use?”

“Yeah, but they probably won’t be to your standards.” Ben said, opening the tube of Pringles he had brought, shoving one of the salty potato snacks into his mouth.

Rey tutted, rolling her eyes. “I just need a computer.”

“Come on then.” His normal pace being quicker than her own, making her have to quicken her own with her smaller legs.

He led her to to ‘Skywalker’s Internet Café’ a small building with only a man sat behind the counter, who was reading a newspaper. Ben walked up to him exchanging money and filing out a form. Turning back to her, he sat her down at the computer closest to the window.

“This place hasn’t been renovated yet, though I’m sure my Uncle will be doing that soon. Here’s some dimes. When this runs out, it’ll give you a warning to put more dimes in.”

“You’re kidding?” Rey was astonished by this.

“Ahh the youth. No.” His eyes glanced out the window to see Zorii and Gwen outside with a group of small kids. “I’ll be outside if you need me.”

“But what am I…” Ben had already left the room, Rey sighing. “Ok, I can figure this out…” She placed some dimes in the slot, watching the computer slowly load up the site of her workplace. While waiting she stared to see Ben sitting on a bench, laughing and smiling with Zorii. Rey couldn’t help but feel like she was being a wedge between the two, the way they interacted still gave an impression that they had feelings still for each other.

After spending so long trying to respond to all her work emails and sending off tasks to her underlings, Rey stepped out the café to Ben, who was now sat alone on the bench eating his Pringles. Walking down the quiet streets, they kept a distance between them, Ben just staring ahead. Rey couldn’t take the silence any longer.

“So, it was nice to see Zorii, huh?” She started, holding her hands.

“Yeah.” He absentmindedly answered while nodding.

“She looked really pretty today.”

“Yeah, she did.” He tucked his hands into his pockets.

“Must be nice to see each other again and just catch up.” Rey was fishing for answers, seeing if he would offer any insight on what he was feeling toward Zorii.

“It’s definitely good to see her. It’s… yeah. It’s been a long time.” 

Behind them from the turning they walked by, they heard the voices of his mother and grandmother.

“Oh, there they are!” Leia called out. “Rey!” Rey and Ben paused to look back at the two women. “We need Rey.”

“Afraid we’re going to have to steal you away, young lady.” They both had huge smiles on their faces.

“Oh, no, no, no. I’m just going to…”

“Not to worry. No strippers, no chanting in the woods. Promise.” Padme interrupted her.

“Oh, well…” Rey considered for one moment.

“Come on.” Padme had already grabbed Rey, walking her back the way she had walked with Ben. “But not you. It’s girl stuff. You’d hate it.” She yelled back to 

Ben just nodded, chuckling at Rey’s face. “I’ll be in the boat waiting for you.” He called out.

“Benjamin, can I have a word?” Leia asked, staying near him.

Taking in a deep breath through his nose, “Fine.”


	18. One of the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben sits down for a talk with his mother while Rey is being fitted into her wedding dress

Leia sat down on a bench, patting for her son to sit beside her. His eyes followed her before he reluctantly sat with her, curious to know what it was she wanted.

“Ben, I’m so proud of you. You know that, right?” Her eyes becoming glossy as she looked at how grown her son was. It was hard to believe he was 34 and she kicked herself for how much she missed out on his life.

“I guess…” He shrugged.

“Ben, listen, I know I can never make up for the things that have already happened. Sending you away is still my biggest regret in life. But I want you to know that I want to make amends in any way possible. I miss you, and so does your father and uncle…” Ben rolled his eyes at the mention of them. “Ben, I understand that you felt unloved with the way we sent you away to that school, thinking your Uncle could help you. That was wrong.”

“I felt more than unloved. I felt like you didn’t even want me, mom. You deserted me to live away from you all for most of my childhood. You thought Luke was what I needed? I needed my dad and my mom! I just… wanted you to notice me, not push me away.” Ben slumped in his posture, his sad eyes locking on his shoes, he couldn’t bear to look at his mother.

“Oh, Ben… I know that now! I put my career and my own needs before trying to reason and care for you. I’ve regretted it ever since you left for New York 12 years ago… I’m so sorry.” Her voice broke, her tears and sniffles getting the better of her. Ben saw his tears drop onto the floor, looking to his mother. “I just want you to know, that while I take no credit, you have grown into a fine handsome man, better than I could have ever hoped. I’m so proud.”

“Mom…” Ben started to cry.

“You found yourself a keeper with Rey. She really is a wonderful girl.” She reached out for his hand, resting her ageing one on top of his. “I hope you and Rey never make the mistakes we did when you two have kids.”

“What… oh… I think… that’s not for a lot of years… err…” He was flummoxed by the prospect of having a child with Rey.

Leia looked at her watch. “Oh, I better go and save Rey. Who knows what your grandmother is doing to Rey?” 

As she stood up, Ben quickly stood with her. “Mom. Thanks.” He pulled her into a hug before they parted ways. He smiled watching her go in the direction of Padme and Rey.

Rey was pushed into a bridal store, Padme rushing into the back grabbing out a dress bag. Smiling as she passed it to a confused Rey, she pushed her into the small changing room. 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Padme clapped happily. “My mother made this dress by hand in this very shop. Though she never expected for me to steal it from her. You should have seen her face when I went to her in it after our secret marriage, she was furious.”

The door to the shop chimed as it opened, Leia walking inside. “Hello mother. Is Rey trying it on?”

“Yes. She’s going to look beautiful.” 

“I’m almost done, just… just finishing up the buttons.” Rey called out.

“Don’t worry about the fit, because my mother is an incredible tailor.” Leia reassured her.

Rey pulled back the curtain, revealing herself in Padme’s long white with gold embroidery patterns. Rey knew it truly was a royal dress. Leia and Padme were breathless looking at Rey in it.

“Stunning.” Leia said in awe, welling up at her.

“Beautiful.” Padme cried out.

Rey looked at herself in the full-length mirror. “Maybe a tad loose in certain areas, but otherwise…”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m a bit chesty to start with, and it turned out I was a few weeks pregnant when we got married.” Padme moved around to with a tape measure and some pins to take in Rey’s measurements. “Let’s see if we can find your boobs.” She started to take in the fabric, feeling around Rey’s chest. “They’re in there somewhere.”

“Yeah. Yeah, they are.” Rey awkwardly admitted, feeling self-conscious of her breast size.

“It’s like an Easter egg hunt.” Padme joked, running her hands over the fabric.

“Maybe they shrunk up in the cold Alaskan air.” Rey smiled back.

“There they are.” Padme exclaimed when she felt them.

“Yes... that’s them…” Padme begun to pull in the fabric, placing pins in carefully to make note of the measurements she had to take.

“I was thinking, if you’d like, maybe we could head down your way for the holidays this year.” Leia offered, wanting to be more involved in her son’s life.

“Oh, that would… that would be nice. Or maybe we could come to you, too.” Rey blurted, thinking what normal couples would suggest.

Leia froze. “Well, that would be lovely… I would like that very much.” She started to sniffle happy tears.

“Oh, Leia, come on. We’ve got work to do.” Padme smiled.

“I know, I’m sorry.” She took out a tissue to dab her eyes.

“Go make yourself a cup of tea or something. I’ll finish this. Go.” Padme turning her attention to Rey’s waist measurements. “Now, let’s make this absolute perfection.”

Taking down all the new measurements Rey couldn’t help but stare at herself in the mirror. The dress was comfortable and exquisite. She was getting a bit emotional thinking about the family value it had to them, the guilt of the sham marriage ripping at her heartstrings. 

“Now, just one special touch and you’re ready.” Padme reached around her neck, taking off the necklace, placing it around Rey’s.

Rey gasped at the beautiful gem being put around her. “It’s been in the family for more than 150 years.” Padme explained.

“Padme, it’s beautiful but I don’t really think…” She tried to object taking a family heirloom.

“I’m not finished.” Padme scolded her, placing her hands on her hips.

“Oh, sorry.” 

“My great grandfather gave it to my great grandmother when they got married. Their marriage was more of a scandal than mine. They had to get approval from everyone in the royal family before marrying, which almost broke them up.”

“How did they stay together then?”

“She was a lot like you, Rey. Tough. Strong. Wouldn’t take ‘no’ as an answer. She was good for him. I want you to have it.”

“I can’t. Can’t take this.” Rey objected, shaking her head no.

“I don’t want to hear it. Grandmothers love to give their stuff to their grandchildren. It makes us feel like we’ll still be part of your lives even after we’re gone. Take it.” She refused to allow Rey to give it back to her.

“Are… are you alright, dear?”

Rey couldn’t help but allow her emotions get the best of her, tears building up in her eyes as she coughed to try and keep her composure, but it was failing her. “I… well… I just… wanted to make sure there was enough time to get all the sewing done.” She managed to come up with an excuse.

“Don’t you worry about that! You’re going to be beautiful. Now, let’s get you out of these pins.” 

As Padme removed the pins from the dress, making note of the changes needed to be made. When Rey went back into the changing room, she couldn’t help but let her sobs out, tears rushing down her cheeks. She needed air and space, changing back into her clothes she left the dress and necklace behind, heading out to where Ben was waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason AO3 tends to use the note I used on the first chapter, unless that's just me :/
> 
> I have every upcoming chapter blocked out, just needs fleshing out more. Should be finished either today or just some point this week.


	19. Gasping for Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey's boat journey back home takes an unexpected turn.

Rey stomped down the streets, the gravel crunching under her shoes. She looked furious wanting to get away from everyone and everything. The idea of being given a family heirloom that had been handed down Ben’s family for several generations, she couldn’t just take it when the whole wedding was a sham. Let alone Padme giving her her royal wedding dress. It overwhelmed her too much, she needed space, to get far away from them all.

Ben was lying in the boat, taking a breather, his conversation with his mother running through his head. Hearing the crunching gravel, he looked up to see Rey with a serious look on her face storming over to him, as he slowly sat up, stretching his limbs.

He started up the engine and moved over to the rope ties that held the boat to the pier, while Rey climbed down the ladder. “All right. This is untied. Hop on in.” Rey jumped in the boat, going straight for the driver’s seat, without waiting for Ben to start steering the boat, Rey jetted off. The movement of the boat suddenly moving shook Ben backwards in surprise, managing to move himself closer to Rey behind the wheel, gripping the passenger seat. “What… Mind telling me what the hell’s wrong?”

Rey was focusing on the water; he could see the almost tears in her eyes. “I needed to get away from everybody.”

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked, concerned over what his grandmother and mother must have said to her.

“Nothing! Just stop talking, please!” She snapped back.

After a few minutes of allowing Rey to drive further in the water he decided to speak up again. “Would you mind telling me what’s happening now?”

Rey didn’t respond, angering Ben more. “Rey… Rey!”

“I forgot, ok?” Rey finally cried out.

“You forgot what?”

“I forgot what it was like to have a family!” She couldn’t help but allow some tears rush down her face. “I’ve been on my own since I was 16 and I forgot what it felt like to have people love you and make you breakfast and say, ‘Hey! We’d love to come down for the holidays.’ And I say, ‘Well, why don’t we come up and see you instead?’ And give you necklaces! And you have all that here, and you have friends, and Zorii, and I’m just screwing it up!”

“You’re not screwing it up! I agreed to this! You were there, remember?” Ben shouted back.

“Your family loves you. Do you know that?”

“I know that! Yes!” He nodded.

“You’re willing to put them through this?”

“They’re not gonna find out!”

“How do you know?”

“Because you said so yourself.”

“But what if your mother… oh, my god, if your mother found out… Oh my God! What if Padme finds out?” Rey moved away from the steering wheel, placing her head in her hands, images of a heartbroken Padme and Leia tormenting her mind.

“The boat is moving!” Ben yelled, quickly moving towards the steering seat that Rey moved from.

“If Padme finds out, she’s going to have a heart attack!” Rey was freaking out. She never expected to get attached to Ben’s family, this was supposed to be easy, to watch Ben lie to his family, but it couldn’t have been further from the truth. His life and his family were far from what she imagined. They were a perfect family anyone would hope for minus the circumstances that built a rift between Ben and his parents and uncle. They accepted her as one of their own and it tore her a part. She had never been accepted by anyone since her parents died; being thrown from foster family to foster family before becoming an adult and having to care for herself. That's why she worked hard at college, to get a job far from home that she'd enjoy doing and have a purpose - now she was debating to throw it all away, caring about the fate of Ben and his family.

“Hold on!” Ben was trying to listen to her but was more concerned about the buoy they were almost about to drive into. Quickly turning the steering wheel, the sharp turn resulting in Rey tumbling into the water without Ben realising. She was lost in her thoughts before she could reach out to grab onto the boat. “I don’t think that hijacking a boat is a proper way to express your frustration!” Ben glanced behind him, noticing the lack of Rey’s presence. “Now… Oh, great. Now you decided to shut up! Rey?”

The cold water swallowed up Rey's body. She couldn't breathe, furiously kicking her legs and stretching her arms to break through the surface of the water. The water going into her mouth with every scream for help she cried. She managed to break out for air enough to cough the water out her mouth and throat.

“Ben!” Rey managed to call out, splashing around to try and stay above water.

“Rey?” Ben called out, knowing that she can’t swim. His heart was beating faster when he watched her disappear under the waves again, the current from the nearby waterfalls were strong today, making it harder for her to stay above water.

“Ben!” She managed to call out again, her arms and legs getting tired from fighting the current.

“Rey!”

“I can’t swim!” The crashing of the waves becoming rapid as she was desperately trying to get out, her panicking levels crying out worse than she had ever experienced. She was going to drown. She thought that maybe she deserved this after what she had put Ben through and anyone else back at First Order Publishing & Co. 

“Rey! Hang on, get to the buoy!” He started to turn the boat around to head back to her.

“What?” She heard him call out something to her but was so lost in her own thoughts she hadn’t noticed the words he spoke.

“The buoy!” He yelled out.

“Ok…” She tried to calm herself, to throw aside her dark thoughts as she managed to grab onto the buoy.

He managed to drive the boat as close as he could, leaning over the side extending out his hand. “All right come on! Give me your hand! Hey, give me your hand! Rey! Give me… come on, give me your hand! Come on, come on. I got you. I got you.” Rey couldn’t bring herself to let go of the buoy, taking small glances up at Ben. The look of concern on his face as he reached out for her, she hesitantly tried to reach out, not wanting to be swallowed up by the water again. Once their hands connected, he pulled her out the water as quickly as he could. He frantically rushed around the boat to grab Rey a towel, wrapping it around her. Sitting beside her he rubbed the towel to dry her. “God, what the hell were you thinking? Could’ve gotten yourself killed.”

“You turned the boat and made me fall in…” Rey managed to say through the chattering of her teeth, shivering from the sheer coldness of the water. His heart broke that his actions caused this ordeal.

“You let go of the steering wheel.” Ben interjected.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She cried, shivering into her towel.

“All right come here. You’ve got to get warm. Come on. Come on. It’s ok.” Ben removed his jacket, throwing it on her for another layer of warmth. Pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her to rub her arms to generate warmth back to her. She hadn’t expected him to hold her so close to him for this long, making sure she was fine before steering the boat back towards the house. Rey clung onto him, his chest giving her the warmth that she craved.

“I’m sorry, it’ll be ok.” Ben sighed. “We just need to get you back and into warm clothing. We’ll be fine, Rey. I promise.” He squeezed her hand with his, filling her with reassurance until they reached the house.

Ben pulled her out the boat onto the pier, heading towards the house as quick as they could to be stopped by Luke standing out front staring down at the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will be shorter chapters.


	20. Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke summons Rey and Ben to meet an unexpected visitor.

Luke stood, his arms crossed and a serious look on his face. “I want to talk to both of you.” He frowned, leading them around to back porch that looked over the gazebo where the wedding was going to happen. Before they turned the last corner of the house, he turned to them both with a menacing look. “Your mother is never to hear about any of this.”

Slowly moving around the corner, Ben and Rey’s eyes widened in horror. “Told you I’d check up on you.” Pryde slyly remarked as he walked over to them. 

“What did you do?” Ben asked, glaring at his uncle.

“Well you father got a phone call from Mr Pryde here, who told us that if you were lying, and he strongly believes that you are, he would send you to prison. So, I flew him up here.” He shrugged, as Han came out from inside, hands on his hips.

“Luke! Dad!” Ben called out, shooting them angry glares.

“Luckily for you, your uncle has negotiated a deal on your behalf. Now, this offer’s gonna last for twenty seconds, so listen closely. You’re going to make a statement admitting this marriage is a sham or you’re going to go to prison. You tell the truth, you’re off the hook, and she is going to go back to England.” Pryde explained, pulling out a voice recorder to record the confession.

“Well… take the deal, son.” Han croaked out, trying to apply pressure on Ben.

“I don’t think so.” Ben shook his head, refusing the idea.

“Don’t be stupid, Ben!” Luke argued, baffled by why Ben would risk everything for her.

“Here’s your statement. I’ve worked for Rey Johnson for two years. Six months ago, we started dating, we fell in love. I asked her to marry me, she said ‘yes’. I’ll see you at the wedding.” He spat towards his uncle, pushing Rey out the porch with him and into the house.

Luke and Han stood dumbfounded by Ben’s words. Pryde twisted his lips, he was going to attend the wedding in the hopes that one of them slips up – he could feel something not genuine between the two.

“I hope he genuinely has feelings for this girl, or it’s not going to end well.” Han sighed.

“We can only hope… Leia will kill him if she finds out it’s a sham, let alone how my mother will react.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is also short, but I wanted to make them separate chapters so I'm uploading them together.


	21. It's Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are separated for the night before the wedding.

Heading back into their shared room, Ben couldn’t help but feel bad for Rey. She stood in his oversized jacket, clinging to it for warmth. Her hair completely drenched and all tangled, her eyeliner running down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from her crying.

“So… You sure about this?” Rey slowly asked to bring up conversation to break the silence.

“Not really.” He shrugged, grabbing some new clothes to wear.

“I mean, I am very appreciative of what you’ve done, but I think that…” 

“You’d do the same for me. Right?” Ben interrupted her, in the hopes that she’d agree.

“Well… I should probably shower and get out of these wet clothes.” She sadly mumbled out.

Knock. Knock. The door behind Ben opened and in strolled Padme. “Hope everyone is decent. You need to come with me, young man. Now, tomorrow is your wedding day. You have to give the Baby Maker a rest tonight. It’s tradition. Give your bride a kiss good night.” She quickly spoke, grabbing the Baby Maker blanket and a couple of others for where Ben was going to sleep for the night.

“We’re not going to use the Baby Maker…” Ben mumbled watching Padme carry it away.

“You’ve got your whole lives to be together.” Padme argued, slowly heading back out the door.

“Ok.” Ben sighed.

“Now, come on. Come on.” She left the room, shouting out for him.

“If I don’t go with her, she’s just gonna…”

“Come right back.” Rey smiled.

“Yeah. See you in the morning?” 

“Yeah.” Ben left the room after hovering around slightly looking at Rey, grabbing his clothes.

After having a shower to clean all the lake water off her, she went to bed, not being able to sleep. Sighing and tossing and turning under the duvet, she knew it was no use. Her conscious not allowing her to sleep. She felt guilt, tremendous guilt, for what she was putting Ben through. She felt she couldn’t keep up the appearances of the sham marriage; thinking of breaking the hearts of Leia, Padme and Anakin, or giving Han and Luke another reason to hate Ben and his life. 

Getting up, she grabbed her handbag, pulling out the manuscript Ben had been wanting her to read for a while. The pages she had read, she knew he’d be promoted without this sham marriage. It was what she worried about. But now that didn’t matter, she was going to be leaving the company and the country. Staying up reading the rest of the script, she swore to buy the book before she left. She set her mind on having to come clean, leaving him a note as she was being consumed in her guilt. Once she finished writing the letter, she felt content with how she was going to leave things. She couldn’t ruin Ben with her, she cared too much for him. She may even mistake it for love towards him; a feeling she hadn’t felt since her parents passed away.

Finally pushing aside her guilt and the nerves she was having for tomorrow, she managed to close her eyes and drift into sleep, missing the warmth Ben had given her earlier and last night. She was going to miss him, but she had to do this, her parents had taught her to be truthful and honest. It was a lesson she was going to commit to.

Ben was led downstairs into the living room, Padme had left the blankets on the sofa. He looked, hoping it was more comfortable than sleeping on the floor, but in reality, he missed sleeping next to Rey. Her relaxed face, with her hair over her eyes, drooling into the pillow. Oh, God, he thought, he was falling in love with her and he knew she didn’t feel the same, she was just using him for her visa. But it didn’t stop how he was feeling.

Collapsing into the sofa, placing the blanket over his long body, he settled himself to turn the TV on quietly. Watching random late-night shows to lull his mind to sleep, Chewie raced in, trying to jump up on the sofa to sleep beside Ben. Ben looked at the bundle of fluff, taking pity on him as he’s not allowed upstairs at night. His puppy dog eyes sealed the deal as he reached down and placed him on the blankets. His happy panting calming down as he situated himself on Ben’s chest. The TV and stroking Chewie’s soft fur finally lulled him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end now. Next chapter will be a longer one.


	22. Here Comes the... Truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day of the wedding. While Ben feels like he can go through with it, Rey has other thoughts.

The day arrived. Ben’s heart was racing. He never imagined his wedding day would make him this nervous; lying to his family about the whole idea that this marriage is a sham, lying to Rey about how he truly felt towards her. He was determined to tell her the truth after the ceremony, besides she was going to divorce him anyway if she didn’t feel the same.

The sound of rustling in the kitchen of the glasses clinking alerted Chewie, who shot up from Ben’s chest with great force, awaking him from the sudden weight shift. Groggily waking up and sitting upright to rub the sleep out his eyes, dragging his feet over to the kitchen. His grandfather stood in a nice suit beside his uncle.

“Good morning, son. You sure about this?” His father asked, emerging from the dining room with Ben’s suit in his hand.

Looking at his father and then taking the suit from him, he nodded. “I’m sure, dad.”

“Look, I’m not going to tell you if you’re doing wrong or not, but just make sure your mother and grandmother never find out, it’ll break their hearts.”

“Ok, dad.” He muttered, going into the nearby bathroom to get ready. Staring at his reflection until he felt satisfied in the suit, brushing it down before combing his hair.

Leaving the bathroom, he saw the guests beginning to arrive and sitting outside in the seating area by the gazebo. Ben looked on in awe, his grandmother certainly outdid herself decorating the wedding venue.

“Your grandmother was arguing with several decorators to make sure it was all perfect.” Anakin chuckled, giving Ben a pat on the back as he stood beside him.

“Sounds like her.” Ben laughed.

Anakin turned Ben to face him, brushing down his suit and straightening his tie. “You ready today?”

“Ready as I can be. I guess…”

“Well, nerves are natural. Just be sure she’s the one. Marriage is for life. Or so we hope.” Ben nervously nodded, now realising his grandfather’s heart will also break if he finds out the truth. “Come on, it’ll be bad luck to keep the guests all waiting and see the bride before.” He pushed his grandson out the back door and over to the gazebo.

Poe was stood at the front, under the gazebo. Finn, Hux, Rose, Gwen, Bazine, Zorii and Jannah all sat in the first few rows of seats. Numerous people he’s known from his childhood and family friends filled the other seats, Mr Pryde sitting near the back with his voice recorder. Ben hated his smirk on his face.

“Hey Ben, Kaydel sends her best wishes but she’s on duty today and couldn’t come.” Gwen explained.

“It’s fine Phasma.” He smiled as she sat down. He turned to look at Poe. “When did you become an officiator?”

“When your mother made me register online to be an officiator.” He smirked. “So, Benny boy, you ready to enter married life?”

“Err… sure…”

Rey woke up after a terrible night’s rest. She couldn’t get the guilt out of her mind; she couldn’t go through with it. Ben didn’t deserve to risk prison time for her. Biting her lip, looking over to the letter she wrote to Ben last night.

“Knock. Knock.” A voice called through the door, before entering the room. 

“Oh. Come in.” Rey called out, to see Leia and Padme enter with her wedding dress.

“Time to get you ready.” Leia smiled, grabbing a hairbrush.

Rey moved over to a seat, allowing Leia to brush her hair and for Padme to pull the wedding dress out the dress bag. 

“Beautiful.” Leia cried out in happiness.

“You look incredible. One last touch.” Padme put the heirloom necklace on Rey. “Now you’re ready. We’ll be out by the gazebo, so when you’re ready.”

“But don’t make Ben wait too long.” Leia chuckled as she headed out the door.

Rey was once again left alone, staring at her reflection. She tried not to cry, moving around the room to pack all her belongings, leaving the manuscript and note on the bed for Ben to read when she left. It tore at her heart, but she needed to admit the truth. She couldn’t take the guilt anymore.

Taking a deep breath and picking up the bouquet of flowers that Leia left for her to carry. Heading outside she saw through the windows Ben stood up the front, nervously waiting for her. The many rows of family and friends from his side, no one from her side, making her realise how lonely she was. She saw Mr Pryde sat at the back, looking smug; she hated to imagine his smug face after her confession.

Padme and Leia walked outside, Leia moving to sit beside her husband and brother, while Padme walked up to check on Ben.

“Hey Grandma.” He smiled, as she straightened his tie again. “Thanks.”

The music started to play as Rey reached the backseats outside, Anakin moving to walk her down the aisle, which she appreciated, but felt awful for what she was going to do. Happily gliding down the aisle with him, he left her to stand beside Ben, taking his seat beside Padme. Ben couldn't take his eyes off Rey as she stood in front of him, she looked beautiful, like an angel. He had to take small breaths to hide the way his heart was beating when he saw her. When she smiled at him, he almost lost it. He regained his composure by looking to Poe, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

“Everyone, please be seated.” Poe called out.

“Poe.” Rey greeted him.

“Hello Rey.” He hushed, before coughing to clear his throat. “We are gathered here today to give thanks and to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments. To give recognition to the beauty, honesty, and unselfish ways of Benjamin and Rey’s true love in front of family and friends, who taught Benjamin and Rey to love. So, it is only right that family and friends are all…” He paused in the middle of his speech, to see Rey with her hand up slightly. “Do you have a question?”

“No…” Ben stared at Rey, horrified at what she was doing.

“Your hand is up.” Poe raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Oh, it, it’s not a question, but I do have something I need to say.” Rey tried to work up her confidence.

“Rey!” Ben hissed to her.

“Can it wait till after?” Poe asked.

“No. No.” Rey took a breath before turning to look upon all the faces of the guests. “Hi there.”

“Hi.” Some of the crowd responded.

“Thank you all so much for coming out. I… have a bit of an announcement to make about the wedding.” She awkwardly laughed.

“Rey…” Ben hissed again, hating that she was going to really admit the truth to his family.

“A confession, actually.” Rey continued, ignoring Ben’s quiet protests.

“What are you doing?” Ben didn’t understand why Rey was doing this.

“I’m British. Yes, a Brit. With an expired visa who was about to be deported. And because I didn’t want to leave this wonderful country of yours, I forced Ben here to marry me.” The crowd gasped in horror at the announcement, Padme, Leia and Anakin hanging their mouths open.

“Rey, stop it.” Ben cringed, not wanting to look at his family’s reaction.

“See, Ben has always had this extraordinary work ethic. Something I think he learned from you. And for two years I watched him work harder than anyone else at our company. And I knew that if I threatened to destroy his career…” Rey took a breath, trying not to show any tears. “… he would, he would do just about anything. So, I blackmailed him to come up here and to lie to you. All of you. And I thought it would be easy to watch him do it. But it wasn’t. Turns out it’s not easy to ruin someone’s life once you find out how wonderful they are.” Finally setting her eyes on his family, breaking her own heart along with theirs. “You have a beautiful family. Don’t let this come between you. This was my fault.”

“Rey…” Ben cried out, watching her begin to step away from him.

“Ben, this was a business deal, and you held up your end, but now the deal is off. I’m sorry.” She walked down the aisle, sighing as she saw Pryde’s smug reaction. “And you, meet me at the dock. You’re giving me a ride to the airport.” Rey quickly waltzed away, rushing back to the room to get changed and get all her belongings.

Discarding the wedding dress, and sadly removing the heirloom necklace that she didn’t deserve to have, Rey cried. Being in her normal clothes, she grabbed her bag and suitcase, heading out before seeing him again. Rushing to the pier, avoiding all the wedding guests, Pryde stood at the end, waiting for her. Hopping on the boat, Rey took one quick glance back, hoping Ben finds the letter.

“What were you thinking?” Leia yelled at Ben once all the guests were up and standing around, muttering about what was going to happen now.

“I don’t, I don’t know.” Ben sadly responded. He was out of his depth. He couldn’t believe she admitted the truth, only painting herself as the villain, not mentioning the blackmail he was holding over her.

“Ben, you lied to us.” Padme cried out, Anakin holding her to support her sobbing state.

“Just… let me get my head on straight, ok?” Ben finally yelled back, moving through the crowd. “I’ll explain everything later. I’m sorry.” He needed to find Rey and talk to her. Hell, he was even preparing himself to admit his true feelings he had developed for her over the weekend with her. Running up to the bedroom, his heart broke seeing the wedding dress laying on the bed bench with the necklace carefully placed on top. Her stuff was gone, she really was leaving him all alone. He had to take deep breaths to control the anger he was feeling about how she didn't even say goodbye or give him a chance to admit the unspoken feelings. His eyes finally looked upon the bed, reflecting on those intimate moments with her, leading his eyes to be drawn to the piece of paper laying on the bed with his name written on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for the day. I'm off to work. Hope you enjoy


	23. Family Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben reads the note Rey left him, now admitting to his true feelings for her, he's not willing to let her go. However an unexpected turn happens when an argument with his family ensues.

Ben’s eyes were drawn to the note, his name written neatly. He recognised that handwriting anywhere, knowing the way Rey curls her ‘s’ and crosses her ‘t’. Before reading the contents of the note, he noticed the manuscript he had been bugging Rey about for the last few months, curious to know why she had brought it with her.

Ben started to read Rey’s letter out loud. “You were right. This book is special. I lied because I knew publishing meant I’d lose you as an assistant but… you have an extraordinary eye, and I’ll make sure we buy this before I leave. Have an amazing life. You deserve it. Rey.” He stared at it in disbelief. How could she do this to him? He was furious that she had planned not to go through the wedding in advance without consulting him, humiliating him in front of all his friends and family.

He was so immersed in his rage; he hadn’t heard the door creak open. Zorii sneaked in to check up on him after the horrible ordeal.

“Well that was… crazy. You know, people are gonna be talking about this forever.” Zorii tried to lighten the mood, sitting on one of the chairs to the side.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Ben absentmindedly replied, his eyes glued to the letter.

“Are you ok?” Zorii slowly asked.

“Yeah. No… I just feel… You know what the problem is? You see, the problem is that this woman is a gigantic pain in my ass.” He slapped the letter with his other hand, finally looking up to Zorii who was watching him with concerned eyes. Ben couldn’t contain his anger anymore, needing to vent out his frustration. “First there’s the whole leaving thing. I understand that. It’s a sham wedding. It’s kind of stressful.” He shrugged. “But then she goes ahead, and she leaves this note. Because she doesn’t have the decency, the humanity to do it to my face.” The words that left his mouth started to contain venom as he spat out each one. “Two years. Two years I work with this… this scavenger! Never once has she had a nice thing to say, and then she goes ahead, and she writes this crap!” He scrunched the paper up, throwing it back down onto the bed.

“Ben.” Zorii spoke up, trying to get his attention.

“None of that matters. We had a deal!” He yelled out, his rage boiling in his veins.

“Ben.” Zorii yelled, smiling at his angry state.

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I just… she makes me a little crazy.” He shook his head to try and clear his rage.

“Yeah. I can see that. So, you’re just gonna let her go?” Zorii questioned, she knew Ben long enough that when he cared for something, you had to push him a little bit more to get him to understand his true feelings. Her words got through to him, standing dumbfounded, thinking about her words more carefully, making the decision to chase after Rey. He needed to at least talk to her once before she was deported from the country.

His body reacted quicker than his mind, his legs rushing him out the room and outside, working his way through the crowd of people that came for the wedding.

Rey sat in the boat, sighing and pondering on her decision. She felt bad for not talking with Ben face to face before opting to tell the truth and leave his at the altar, but she had to remind herself she didn’t want to ruin his life like hers was becoming. Maybe she deserved to be deported and lose her job for the way she treated them all. She had nothing back in England and nowhere to call home. Was her decision really the best for her?

“So, what now?” Rey asked, wondering how much time she had left to experience New York one last time.

“Well… now that you’re leaving voluntarily, it all becomes very civilised. Once we land in New York, you have 24 hours to head back to England.” Pryde explained, smirking at his success.

Rey stared out at the water, images of Ben coming to her rescue when she almost drowned. Remembering the night, they shared intimate moments or seeing him naked, but she had to erase those thoughts. She was alone and that was how she liked it, comfortable in her loneliness. She sighed looking over to their destination in the distance, halfway to the airport.

Ben rushed around and swerved through the crowds of people, trying to avoid the awkward questions all the guests were asking. He couldn’t face having to explain himself to everyone that attended. Heading towards the front of the house, where the reception party tables with drinks and snacks were, Ben got stopped by his family.

“Benjamin, what’s happening?” Leia questioned him as he walked past her.

“I got to talk to her.” He glanced to his mom before continuing towards the pier.

“Why would you do that?” Han and Luke yelled over to him.

“Boys!” Padme shouted.

“It has nothing to do with either of you!” Ben shouted back to the pair.

“Boys, stop it!” Padme tried to shout out again.

“I’m not gonna let you do this.” Han stepped in front of Ben to block his way to the boat, Luke also helping block the path.

“I’m not asking for your permission!” Ben cried out in frustration. Anakin moving over to try and break up Han and Luke from shoving Ben back.

“Boys, STOP!” Padme screamed before clutching her chest at her heart. Her face falling of all emotion as she fell to the ground.

“Mom!” Leia screamed in horror. “Mom! Ani! Luke!” She called out to grab their attention away from the bickering.

“PADME!” Anakin yelled, rushing over to her side.

“Grandma!” Ben’s anger ceased to becoming concern and worry, rushing over to her side, his uncle and father close behind.

“I think I’m having a heart attack…” Padme managed to cry out before being settled onto the ground.

“Easy, love.” Anakin cried out, trying to calm her pain.

“Somebody, get a doctor!” Ben yelled out to all the onlooking panicked guests.

Phasma ran over to them, calling Kaydel on her phone, before confirming that Kaydel was on route with the air ambulance. Anakin, Leia, Han, Ben and Luke all stayed by Padme’s side, Anakin holding onto her hand as they waited for Kaydel to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters tonight. wooo. Closer to the end.


	24. Emergency Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme's condition takes a turn as Rey prepares for her flight to leave.

Kaydel arrived with the other air ambulance staff, managing to land on the huge open lawn. Rushing over through the crowd, they carefully lifted up Padme’s delicate body, situating her securely on a stretcher. Carrying her back onto the small plane, allowing Luke, Leia, Han, Ben and Anakin to travel with them as well.

The plane took off as Padme was given a breath mask to control her breathing while she laid with her chest pain. Kaydel was piloting the plane with another member of staff, while another was monitoring Padme’s condition.

Padme’s eyes slowly opened, taking in her surroundings, seeing her family all sat to one side of her with looks of worry and concern. She slowly lifted a hand to remove the breath mask off her mouth, grabbing everyone’s attention with eager eyes. “Ben.” She quietly called out, reaching for his hand. He took it staring at intently. “You lot need to stop fighting. You’ll never see eye to eye. But you’re family.” She looked between each member. “Promise me you’ll stand by Ben, even if… if you don’t agree with him.” Her stare directly to Luke and Han.

“I promise.” Han nodded.

“I promise, mom!” Luke croaked, his eyes giving away his emotion.

“Ben. Promise me you’ll work harder to be a part of this family!” Her hand squeezing Ben’s harder.

“I will. I promise, Grandma.” Ben nodded; this weekend reminded him of everything he loved with his family. He loved spending time with his grandparents, the factor his mother was making an effort and now his uncle and father vowed to be more supportive of him and his life choices. He just couldn’t believe that the panic thought Rey and he shared came true of Padme having a heart attack when she found out the truth.

“Well, then, the spirits can take me.” Padme sighed, closing her eyes and placing the breath mask back on her mouth.

“Padme…” Anakin cried, looking at his wife sadly, wishing there was something further he could do to help her, taking her hand in his.

“Mom…” Luke and Leia muttered, looking on at their mother in this state, scared at the thought of losing her.

“Grandma?” Ben whispered out. She didn’t respond or move, everyone feeling the tears well up in their eyes.

Padme suddenly opened her eyes, removing her breath mask. “I guess they’re just not ready for me.” The family stared at her in disbelief, their mouths hung open wide. Padme turned to look at Kaydel, piloting the plane. “I’m feeling much better, sweetie. No need to take us to the hospital. Take us to the airport, please.”

“Padme.” Anakin sternly said, glaring down at his wife, not believing that she would go this far to get the family together.

“Mom what were you thinking, faking a heart attack?” Luke yelled out, face-palming at how he fell for her act.

“Oh, come on. It was the only way I could get you lot to shut up and get us to the airport!” Padme pointed out, smirking at how her idea was working out.

“We’re not authorised to take you to the airport.” Kaydel mentioned still monitoring all the pilot systems.

“Kaydel Ko Connix, don’t make me call your mother!” Padme raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip.

“You got it, ma’am.” Kaydel quickly agreed, she’d rather not get her mother involved.

“You scared the hell out of me.” The family all yelled out at her as Padme laid back down grinning at her good work.

Rey sat on the plane seat beside Pryde, who was muttering his well done to himself. “Yep. You should’ve given up back in New York. See… I’m Enric Pryde. I always get my man. I’m that good.”

Rey sighed, thinking about how maybe she should have just given up America and her job when she had to, then she wouldn’t have felt these feelings towards Ben; feelings she never wanted to experience again after her parents, because everyone she ever loved left her. Then she also wouldn’t have put Ben’s family through the heart ache of the humiliation of a sham marriage.

“Flight 1601, as soon as you’re in position, you’re cleared for take-off.” The pink haired woman in the airport’s control tower spoke through the radio to the pilot of the plane Rey was on.

“Roger that, Holdo.” The pilot responded, the plane getting ready to take off.

On the smaller landing strip, Kaydel landed the air ambulance plane, one of her fellow members opening the door as quick as he could for Ben to dive out. His eyes were locked on the plane preparing to take off, running over to the control tower. He kept running, his legs aching and his lungs burning for air. He had to get to her. Fumbling to try and get his phone out his trouser pocket, he quickly swiped through his contacts to reach Holdo.

“Come on. Come on.” He muttered as he dialled the number, waiting for her to pick up.

“Tower. Talk to me.” A female voice rang out after a few moments.

“Amilyn! It’s Ben Solo!” He panted through the speaker, panicking that he was too late.

“Oh, hey Ben.” She sounded surprised to hear his voice. He only met her a few times, most of them being with his mother. She and Leia were the inseparable friends that caused his father many headaches.

“I have a little favour I need from you… Rey is on that plane. I need to talk to her. Can you stop it?” He yelled, frantically trying to stop Rey from running away from him.

“Oh… I heard about her confession. Sorry to hear about it…” Amilyn started to gossip, causing Ben to roll his eyes and get impatient with her ramblings.

“Amilyn! I need you to stop that plane. Please.” He cried out, begging for her to stop the plane.

“I can’t do that, Ben.” Amilyn sighed.

“No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No! Come on!” Ben yelled out watching the plane leave the airport. It felt like his heart had been completely torn apart. He never got to talk with her or tell her that she helped fix his broken family and made him see another side to her. Or how he loved the way she smiled, hearing her laugh, how he felt distraught when she fell into the lake. She was all he thought about, and she kicked him to the side.

“Oh, no!” Leia cried out as the rest of his family got out the ambulance plane.

“No!” Padme yelled out.

“What’s wrong?” Han asked.

“Rey’s on that plane.” Leia pointed out, sadly lowering her arm.

“And he didn’t get to tell her.” Anakin continued.

“Tell her what?” Luke asked, seeming to be clueless.

“That he loves her.” Padme snapped.

“So, she could tell him that she loves him, too…” Anakin sighed. 

“But how does he…” Han begun to say.

“If she didn’t love him, she wouldn’t have left.” Leia cried out.

“Of course, not.” Padme and Anakin sighed.

“Am I the only one not getting this?” Luke raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“Oh, Luke!” Leia hit him in the arm.

“Don’t worry, I’m not following this either…” Han leaned over and whispered into Luke’s ear.

“Amilyn! Amilyn! Look down.” Ben yelled through the speaker on his phone, waving up at the tower.

“Look down? Oh, there you are. Ben, I’m really sorry. There was nothing I could do.” Amilyn leaned to see him standing out in the open, she felt bad seeing his sunken sad state.

“Thanks, Amilyn…” Ben sighed, hanging up the phone.

“I’m sorry, Ben. I didn’t know how you felt about her.” Luke said, regret filling his voice as they all caught up and approached him.

“Honey, it’s gonna be ok.” Leia approached her tall son, placing her hands on his arms. He looked up to her with glossy eyes, he felt that he could erupt into tears and collapse in her arms with how bad this made him feel.

Han coughed, pulling everyone’s attention to him. “Is everyone forgetting that I was a pilot?”

“Dad…” Ben hushed out in his emotional state.

“Come on, kiddo. Let’s see if the old Falcon can still live up to the tales they tell.” Han winked, leading the way to the Skywalker’s hangar on the private airport strip out the back.

“Dad… you’re really doing this for me?” Ben was astonished to hear his dad willing to do this for him. Flying with his father was one of his fondest memories from his childhood. He used to wish that he’d grow up to be a pilot like him.

“Yes, now come on, we don’t have much time!” Han bluntly put, he quickened in his strides. Ben stood in his place for a few seconds in awe of the sight of his father racing over to the old plane that he refused to sell. His mother elbowed him in the side, egging him to follow. Quickly giving his mum a kiss, a nod to his uncle and grandparents, Ben followed his father. He was going to get to Rey and tell her the truth, whether she wanted to hear it or not. He wasn’t going to leave things like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the last chapter finished, just one more chapter to flesh out and two more to actually write. Maybe I'll actually have a finished story for once.


	25. Admitting the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey returns to New York, to pack up her life. Ben manages to get to her thanks to his father.

Rey never imagined that returning to New York would bring so much bittersweet thoughts. She loved it here; the atmosphere and the view from her penthouse apartment being her favourite aspects. Being given a time that she needed to leave by from Pryde, Rey took a cab back to her apartment. Opening the door for a final time. Shoving her bag and suitcase to the side, undoing the three buns in her hair, throwing the hairbands onto her dresser. 

Sighing, she pulled out her work phone requesting for boxes to be sent to her office before calling the number Pryde had given her for removing her personal belongings from her apartment. While waiting for the stuff to arrive, she emptied out the contents of her cupboards and clothes, placing them into appropriate piles and then into boxes when they arrived. Frantically searching the internet to find a hotel in London to stay in before moving into her new home. She felt melancholy wandering around the emptier apartment, watching her life be dismantled before her. 

Freshening herself up, Rey made her way to her work office, waltzing in to see Tai dropping off the boxes she requested for.

“Thanks, Tai.” She mumbled, sidestepping by him. He looked baffled by her saying thanks to him and why she would need so many boxes until news went around the office chat that she was being deported after attempting to use Ben for a green card. Focusing on packing away all her belongings, she stayed true to her word to Ben, applying to buy the manuscript Ben requested, making sure he was named as the finder of it.

Taking one of the boxes aside with a piece of paper on top of it. “Tai? Tai. Tai!” Rey called out, moving closer to him on the other side of the open office. “I need for you to send the boxes in my office to… to this address, please.” She balanced the box in her hands, passing him the paper. “This one right here. This address, ok? Can you do that?”

“Yes, sure.” Tai seemed unsure, before noting the country in the address.

“Good, all right. Thank you.” She handed him the box, staring at his awkward posture. His eyes kept glancing behind her.

“Miss Johnson.” Tai pointed his head over her shoulder.

“Yes. What? What?” Rey questioned as she turned to see what he was looking at. Her eyes widened and heart skipped a beat when she saw him standing there.

“Hey.” Ben panted, moving across the office slowly towards her.

“Ben… Why are… why are you panting?” Rey stuttered, trying to take in his entire appearance. He looked sweaty as he heavily was panting for air.

“Because I’ve been running.” He explained, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

“Really. From Alaska?” Rey sarcastically joked.

“Well from Lando's private air strip that my father managed to talk him into. Look, I need to talk to you.” He panted.

“Yeah? Well, I don’t have time to talk. I need to catch the 5:45 to London.” Rey muttered, looking away from him and back to Tai.

“Rey.” Ben called out, reaching out for her attention.

“I need the boxes to go out today. I want to make sure everything is…” Rey started to explain to Tai, who was much more engrossed between her interacting with Ben.

“Rey! Stop talking!” Ben angrily raised his voice, causing Rey to flinch.

“Ok…” Rey squeaked out, not liking to be put in her place by an underling in the workplace.

“This will just take a second.” 

“Fine. What?” Rey sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

“Three days ago, I loathed you. I used to dream about you getting hit by a cab. Or poisoned.” Ben gritted his teeth, trying to think of a way to get over to her his feelings.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Rey shrugged, her eyes shifting away from him, deep down feeling sad at how he used to think of her.

“I told you to stop talking.” Ben warned her, making Rey quickly close her mouth. “Then we had our little adventure up in Alaska and things started to change. Things changed when we kissed.” The entire office was all listening, gasping and whistling at the newfound information, making Rey feel awkward as she clung her arm, standing in the middle of the room. “And when you told me about your tattoo. Even when you checked me out when we were naked.”

“Naked?” The entire office mumbled, Tai looking at Ben with a questioning look.

“I… I wasn’t checking you out…” Rey mumbled, trying to protect what dignity she had left.

“Yeah, you were. But I didn’t realise any of this until I was standing alone. In that gazebo… wife-less. Now, you can imagine my disappointment when it suddenly dawned on me that the woman I love is about to be kicked out of the country.” Her breath hitched at his words. His confession. He felt the same as her, but she had to shake any hope away of a relationship as she was going away. “If you had waited till the end of the ceremony, then maybe, just maybe, I would have confessed to you. So, Rey. Marry me. Because I’d like to date you.” He moved closer to her, taking her hand in his.

Rey felt emotional. Someone wanted to be with her. Someone loved her. But she didn’t deserve love, she didn’t deserve him. “Trust me. You don’t really want to be with me.”

“Yes, I do.” He nodded, gently stroking the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

“See, the thing is, there is a reason why I’ve been alone all this time. I’m comfortable that way and I think it would just be a lot easier if we forgot everything that happened, and I just left.” She removed her hand from his, holding herself.

“You’re right. That would be easier. You may be nothing... but not to me.” The ends of Ben’s lips slowly forming into a smile.

“I’m scared.” Rey cried out, her eyes getting glossy.

“You're not alone.” Ben reassured her; he was scared. He wanted to not screw up a relationship like he had with Zorii, but he never felt this serious with her as he does with Rey. He was scared to lose her, hoping he wasn’t too late to save.

"Neither are you." Rey shakily replied. “Aren’t you supposed to get down on your knee or something?” Rey lightly chuckled.

“I’m gonna take that as a ‘yes’.” Ben smirked, pulling Rey into his large arms.

“Oh, ok.” Rey let a smile painted across her face. Ben leaning his face down to meet hers, putting his soft lips on top of hers, bringing her into an intimate kiss.

“Yeah! Show her who’s boss, Ben!” Tai whistled out, the office being filled with gasps, laughter and cheers. Ben and Rey broke the kiss to glance over to Tai, before returning back to their kiss, Rey pulling him closer with her arms around his neck, while his wrapped around her waist.

Pryde was completely shocked to see the two familiar faces sitting in front of him again, resting his chin on his hands with his elbows propped up. His eyebrow furrowed as his gaze went between the two that he thought he’d finished with.

“So, let me see if I’ve got this right. You two are engaged again.” Pryde pointed between the two with his long index finger.

“Yes.” Ben nodded.

“Yes.” Rey smiled, in sync with Ben.

“For real?” He asked again

“Yes.” “Yeah.” Rey and Ben agreed in sync, holding hands.

“You wanna go through with this? Because one wrong answer, I’m gonna take you down.” Pryde threatened, grabbing a pen and tapping it on the desk.

“Ok.” Rey and Ben both nodded, unsure of what exactly was in store for them. 

“Let’s do it.” Pryde declared, clicking his pen, grabbing the interview forms.

~~~~~Author Note: This bit is just dumb extract questions from their interviews. Kinda wanted to add it in, but might just delete it later. It's not essential to read for the story wise, just based off the credits bit of The Proposal~~~~

Making Rey wait outside, he closed the office blinds, turning to go back behind the desk giving Ben a serious look. 

“You ready to begin your interview?”

“Yes.” He nervously shifted in his seat, before getting situated comfortably.

“Right. Name.”

“Benjamin Solo.”

“Date of birth.”

“November 19th, 1985.”

“When did you first start to date?”

“Last week.”

“That going well?”

“So far it’s great. Thank you.”

“Was it love at first sight?”

“No.”

“What side of the bed does she sleep on?”

“She sleeps on the left.”

“What side of the bed do you sleep on?”

“Seriously… on the right.” He didn’t understand anything about this interview.

“What’s Rey’s favourite colour?”

“Her favourite colour is blue.” He was confident about that answer.

“What is her favourite colour when she’s not at home?”

“I… don’t know…” He nervously shrugged, not understanding why he was being asked these questions.

“What position are you in the relationship?”

“When you say, you know, the position in the relationship…”

“Top or bottom?”

“You’re asking me a question about who’s on top?” He raised an eyebrow, looking at Pryde.

“You took an oath when you walked in this office.”

“I did not take an oath. When did I take an oath?” He squinted his eyes at him suspiciously.

“Laura should’ve done that, but she didn’t. That’s ok.”

“Who’s Laura?” 

“She’s the girl behind you. Don’t turn around.” Ben looked at Pryde confused, taking a glance behind him. How was this allowed to be the official interview? Sighing he kept answering all the questions he was being thrown.

“Who are you engaged to?”

“I’m engaged to Rey Johnson.” He was getting more frustrated with this interview.

“And on the wedding day, who will be next to you?”

“I’m going to marry Rey Johnson.”

“Final answer?”

“Yeah, final answer.” He was starting to believe that Pryde was asking these random questions to fail the petition for Rey to stay in the country. He thought it was a hoax when he was being asked about the most private matters of his relationship. “Is this a game show? I don’t understand…” He cried out in confusion.

Once Ben finally left the interview of Pryde asking random and inappropriate questions, he rushed out looking to Rey, who was nervously bouncing her legs. She looked to him for reassurance, but all he could offer as a confused glance and a shrug before she was summoned into the office.

After a few random questions that Rey felt awkward and uncomfortable with answering, Pryde finally told her. “He knew your favourite colour.”

“Blue?”

“Wrong!” He lied.

“Red?”

“Nope.”

“Dark…”

“No. White.” He continued lying to try and catch them out for the smallest reason.

“White?” She didn’t believe his answer, completely questioning his job and the questions he was seriously asking.

“Ok, moving on. Who are you engaged to?”

“Ben.” She eyed him suspiciously.

“Good. Got one right.” Pryde clapped. “Now, what is the name of Ben’s family dog?” 

Rey shivered thinking about that bundle of fluff that hated her. “Chewie…”

“What breed?”

“A brown labradoodle?” He continued his firing line of questions to her.

Once she was out the office, Rey ran to Ben, pulling him into a hug. Sharing their stories of the random questions they were asked, fearing that Pryde purposely asked questions they either couldn’t answer or wouldn’t. 

Padme and Anakin sat opposite Pryde, Han’s puppy, Chewie, in Padme’s lap. They were mindfully responding to questions about Ben's upbringing, before he asked them about Rey.

“We don’t use the word ‘Rey’ around Chewie.” Anakin softly spoke, looking down at the puppy in his wife’s lap.

“He still hasn’t warmed up to her.” Padme chuckled. “Rey.” Chewie barked. “Rey.” Bark. “Rey.” Bark.

“See? It’s the darnedest thing.” Anakin shrugged.

Once all the interviews were conducted, Pryde waltzed out with the paperwork, heading to confer with another attorney on the matter. Rey and Ben sat nervously, wondering if it was enough. In a few hours they would know the result, both not knowing if they could last that long waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you can ignore the last section of this chapter ahaha
> 
> Three more chapters to go...


	26. Getting Down the Aisle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben are given the go ahead to officially become husband and wife.

It had been a week since Pryde had agreed to the allowance of their wedding that would allow Rey to stay in the country and keep her job. It felt like déjà vu to be back in Naboo, getting ready for her wedding with Padme and Leia in the guest bedroom she and Ben had.

“I’m so glad that Ben managed to get to you in time.” Padme cried out, putting the necklace back around Rey’s neck.

“Thankful that my husband used to be a pilot.” Leia remarked.

“We should also be thankful for Lando.” Padme pointed out.

Leia cried when she looked at Rey. “Oh, you look so beautiful. Royalty even. Please tell me you won’t leave him at the altar again?”

Rey sighed, feeling embarrassed about how she did that. “I promise, I’m going to stay till at least after the vows.” Leia and Padme chuckling.

“To think you’ll be my daughter in law.” Leia began to get more emotional.

“Leia, pull yourself together! The ceremony hasn’t even started yet!” Padme rolled her eyes.

Rey nervously bit her lip, bouncing her foot with nerves. Today was the day. Her heart beating faster, like she was skipping a beat. She followed Leia and Padme down the grand staircase, at the bottom stood Anakin, who agreed to walk her down the aisle again.

“You look amazing. Almost as good as when Padme was wearing it.” Anakin winked, nudging his elbow into Padme’s side who was now giggling.

“Oh, Ani.” She blushed, walking out to her seat.

“Oh, before I forget.” Leia turned to give Rey the bouquet of flowers.

“Thanks, Leia.”

“To think you’ll soon be calling me mom.” She sighed, walking outside.

“You ready to get married?” Rey smiled, taking his arm. Taking a breath, it was time to get married to a man she loved.

Han straightened Ben’s bow tie, brushing down his jacket. He took a step back to be stood beside Luke, the pair staring at Ben, examining the tuxedo he was in.

“Are you sure about it this time around?” Luke asked.

“I’m sure, Luke.” Ben smiled.

“Well let’s hope it all works out this time around. I certainly do like her.” Han admired.

Han frowned at his son as they headed out to the gazebo. “Stop pacing, you’re making me tense!”

“Sorry, I’m just nervous.”

“Look, it’ll be fine.” Han slapped his arm. “I’m so proud of you, Ben.”

“Thanks, dad.” He hugged him, being led out to the gazebo. All the same faces that attended the sham wedding had returned, with the addition of Lando and some of their colleagues from New York, like Tai.

The weather held up, being warm enough for everyone to sit outside, no breeze or clouds in the sky. It was a perfect day for a wedding.

Ben couldn’t help but fidget with his cuff links, he was nervous, getting bored for how long he had to wait for Rey to arrive. The music picked up, Ben took in a deep breath, moving to watch the woman of his dreams waltz down the aisle with his grandfather locking his arm around hers. Her smile warmed him, she looked stunning in that dress. Her slim curvy body was revealed by the adaptations his grandmother made to the long white wedding dress. The gold embroidery shining in the sunlight

Rey moved to stand beside him, nervously looking up at him and then to the officiator, Poe. Ben also turned to look at Poe as he went through the vows. Ben reached for Rey’s hand, putting the ring on her finger, putting out his hand to allow Rey to place the ring on his finger. She gently rubbed the back of his hand, noticing how big and callous his hand was. 

“You may kiss the bride.” Poe declared, holding his arms out in celebration.

Ben leaned down, moving Rey into his arms placing a big kiss onto her soft lips. Rey was embracing the kiss, everyone cheering that the two finally made it to the end of the ceremony this time. Rey didn’t know how to feel becoming Ben’s official wife; Mrs Solo feeling alien and yet everything she dreamed of. Holding onto Ben’s hand she followed him back down the aisle and out the room towards the reception party.

The room was buzzing with people after they all applauded when the two entered the ballroom. Ben let go of her hand to make awkward conversation with some people before returning. Everyone kept staring at the two, watching their every move, Padme announcing it was their time to share their first dance. Ben hated dancing with everyone watching, but him and Rey had to oblige the crowd. He made their first dance be to a favourite song of Rey’s – “I Just Wanna Love You” by The Shires. He was thankful that he had been learning to slow dance, not stepping on her toes. Once the dance was over, the guests all applauded, Finn turning the music over to the party playlist, Ben wiping his forehead in relief. He held Rey close, still not believing that he had become a married man, Rey being his beautiful bride that he gets to call wife – Mrs Solo rolling off the tip of his tongue. Embracing each other in a tight hug, amazed that they finally did it – winning the hearts of each other and keeping Rey in the country and her job.

“Time to cut the cake!” Leia clapped, pushing Rey and Ben over to it.

“Sorry about all this.” Ben apologised to Rey.

She shrugged. “I think I’m used to your crazy family now.” 

Picking up the cake knife, the pair stood next to the cake, Ben towering over her from behind; his hand on top of hers. Cutting into the cake as everyone took pictures and cheered, Ben just wanting to get a private moment with Rey as they sat back down at their table while everyone was busting their moves on the dance floor; Ben and Rey taking a moment to thank the welcome distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too happy with this chapter, hopefully the next chapter makes up for it aha


	27. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben finally get a moment to themselves, running off to celebrate their wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is pure smut.

They were sat at the main table in the ballroom where the reception party was being held. Ben couldn’t help but place his hand on Rey’s, gently rubbing her wedding ring with the pad of his thumb. They were exhausted from all the dancing the guests had made them do, mainly his grandmother.

Watching his Father and Uncle dance the robot and a drunken Poe and Finn teaching Padme how to twerk gave him incredible embarrassment, cringing at the sight while Rey smiled as she face palmed. It never surprised him anymore of the stuff that Poe would teach Padme, but it still cringed him out.

“Shall we get out of here?” Ben leaned over to whisper into Rey’s ear.

His hot breath sent her nerves on edge, she loved it. “Absolutely.” She agreed, grabbing his hand as he lifted her out the chair. He led her towards the door as they walked upstairs to his room, giggling like school children, for having ran away from their own wedding party.

It was the first time on their wedding day that they were alone. Ben was thrilled to have finally the pleasure of some peace with Rey. He entered his master bedroom that Padme had changed for him to have, leading Rey in. As soon as she was brought into the room; he closed the door behind them. He watched her remove the necklace his grandmother had given her and untie her hair, letting it fall loose down to halfway down her back.

Rey knew exactly what was going to happen biting her lip in seduction, staring up at her husband. She panicked slightly due to never fully getting this far with Ben, butterflies filling her stomach. She felt his breath on the back of her neck, he moved to stand right behind her. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of her head. The fragrance she was wearing had aroused him, his cock in his pants slowly hardening.

He stroked his hands back round to her back, gently brushing his hands up and down. “Rey, if you don’t want to do this, just say. I won’t pressure you.”

The factor he always took feelings and decision into account, always warmed her. She licked her lip, feeling her core warm up and begin to soak her underwear. “Ben, I want to.” She smiled, easing his mind. He tugged at the buttons on the back of her dress, unbuttoning each one as fast and careful as he could. He loved how she looked in the dress, but more so when it slipped off her body to reveal her smooth soft tan skin. He stroked her back, his fingertips gently forming circles and following the curves of Rey’s body.

He stepped back to admire the view of Rey stepping out the dress in hr lingerie, sighing in content. “Come on, Mr Solo. Take off your clothes.” Rey smirked, tapping her foot, biting her lip with her eyes looking him up and down his entire body.

“Anything for you, Mrs Solo.” He grinned in return. Obeying her orders, he started take off his suit until he was just in his boxers. He moved back to her, his honey eyes looking at her strapless bra. It took him a little longer than he hoped to unclip its hooks. When he finally tore it off, his eyes watched her breasts flop free. He sensed she was self-conscious about them from the way she kept moving to block his view on them with her arms.

“Rey, relax please. You’re beautiful, you don’t have to hide from me.” He reassured her, making her lower her arms again, grabbing his hands, hesitating before making the decision to place one of his large hands onto each of her breasts. His eyes widened at her head forward decision, taking her size into account, giving her breasts a small squeeze.

He’d been with other women, but Rey was different. She had a different effect on him, he found her far more attractive than anyone else; he’d never seen such beauty in a topless woman. His palms kneading her breasts as his fingertips gently grazed over them, almost giving her the tickling sensation on her sensitive skin. They were so smooth and when he rubbed her nipples, they became hard under his touch. The small purring and moans that Rey was giving him, allowed him to know that she was enjoying it, becoming putty under his touch. He leaned down, locking his lips over hers. She threw her arms around his neck to pull him in closer, brushing her tongue over his lips trying to gain entrance. When he acknowledged what she was wanting, he caved in, just the slightest gap, she had already stuck her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues locking around each other, dancing passionately to each other’s rhythm. Her hunger for him became much more than what he expected from her, him having to break the kiss to get some air, his hands releasing their hold on her breasts. Rey was panting as well but was frustrated by him no longer massaging her sensitive skin. 

Narrowing his eyes at her, he pecked her lips, kissing down her jawline before she could say anything. He then quickly leaned her head to the side, attacking her neck. Sucking and nibbling on her skin, leaving small bite marks that would become more visible in the morning. It’d aroused Rey so much, feeling her body heating up, her wetness reaching new levels. She groaned as his soft kisses ventured further down her body, onto her breasts. When he focused his mouth on one of her breasts, placing his lips around the bud of her nipples, sucking them hard before grating his teeth against them, pulling at them; his hand squeezed the other breast, his fingertips circling around her nipple before pinching at it after rolling it between his fingers.

Brushing his tongue over her hardened nipples with the roughness on his tongue. Satisfied by the pleasure look painted on her face, he moved down to her underwear, stroking his fingers down her clothed slit. His finger felt her wetness soaking up her underwear fabric, dripping out the sides of her underwear, sliding down her inner thighs. His touch down there was sending her even further wetness, she felt like a waterfall from her warm core was going to pour out.

His fingers curled around the sides of her knickers, sliding them down her legs, pooling at her feet. She stepped out of them, kicking them to the side, his eyes trailing all over her body, taking in her completely naked perfection. His fingertips stroking over every mole and freckle she had on her body. He moved back around her, placing his arms around her waist. He pressed her back to rest against his torso; his six pack being a rock-hard surface for her to rest against. His right hand dipped down near her pussy, while his left hand was caressing her left breast. Her head rested back into his neck as he begun to stroke her pussy, brushing her pubic hair between his fingers as he soothed down to her slit. She could feel something hard pressed against her arse. She gasped when his long finger slid down her slit, coaxing itself in her wetness.

“Are you enjoying this?” He purred into her ear. His deep smooth voice triggering her hormones as his breath tickled her neck. 

“Ben…” she was cut off by the factor that he had spread her legs out further. She thought she was going to fall over, but he had her braced with his arm tucked under her breasts. He was admiring how natural they were, while he slipped his long right middle finger into her pussy. She gasped as he slowly slipped it in further and deeper. Just as she was getting used to the feeling of him pushing it all the way inside her, he started to move it in and out of her. Her groans filling his ears when he placed one of his thumbs on her clit, rubbing it with the pad of the thumb, applying more pressure onto it to make it swollen. His touch on her most sensitive part, shivering her body with pleasure rushing through her body.

“Boy, you are wet already!” He whispered with a smug look on his face. He added another finger and then another, stretching her out, trying to prepare her for him later. He then started to increase the pace of his fingers, the squelching becoming louder the more soaked his fingers got.

Rey curved deeper into his neck as her body increasingly got warmer and warmer. She released a small moan, which informed Ben to go even quicker. He tried to loosen her, worrying how she was going to take him all, wanting to use the wetness as his mean for lube. Her tight grip on his wrists indicating she was close to her climax, making him stop. He wanted to make her have her first climax of the night be to his dick inside her.

She pouted at him, twisting in his arms to face him. “Ben… I’m so close… why did you stop?”

“Because… I only want you to cum when I’m inside you.” He purred into her ear. His fingers wrapped around the sides of his boxers revealing his already hardened cock, the cool air brushing against his member, making it twitch. Rey’s eyes were fixated on it; it was thick and girthy, the first time she was seeing it fully without the duvets restricting her view. 

Ben was about to push Rey back onto the bed, she pushed him back, he furrowed his brow at her response. “What…?”

“You’re not getting me close to peaking my pleasure and not pay the consequence!” She taunted, pushing him down onto the edge of the bed by his shoulders.

He tried to process her words, not fully recognising that she was already falling onto her knees between his legs. Her soft hands wrapping around his cock, twitching in response to her touch. She smirked as she stroked the length of it, tracing the veins with her fingertip pads up to the head of the cock, her fingers circling around it before giving it a squeeze making Ben growl through his gritted teeth. Loving the reaction that he was giving her she continued her motion, the friction making him squirm under her. Her strokes going down to the base, using her other hand to caress his balls.

Seeing the tip of his dick leaking his own wetness, she rubbed her thumb over it, coaxing her fingers with it before taking a dip down, extending out her tongue. Her wet tongue tip taking a lick over his tip, her saliva coaxing his head. She was taking in his taste, surprised by how she enjoyed the taste of him, wanting more of him inside her mouth. Wrapping her lips around his head, she slowly started to take him in, grazing her teeth against his foreskin, pulling back up before taking him in again. His groans vibrated her, her eyes looking up to him as he watched her.

“Oh my god, Rey… I never thought I’d see you with my cock in your mouth.” He moaned, watching her looking up to him in that compromising position turning him on.

Fondling with his balls, her other hand squeezing around his base of his length, sucking him in, it drove him insane. He clutched his hands in fist balls, part of the duvet being caught up in them. He leaned his head back, moaning from the pure feeling of bliss and ecstasy, closing his eyes. Her tongue swirling around him as she took him deeper, his cock’s head poking the back of her throat. She watched him attempt to grab the back of her head, pulling her mouth off him, hearing the little pop sound.

“Rey… please…” He begged, looking at her. He was close to release, now pining for her to help finish him off.

She swallowed her saliva and the wetness that did dribble inside her mouth, sucking in the air. “So…” she stood up, placing a knee onto the bed to the left of his waist. “Were you feeling close?”

“Rey…” He shot her a glare, observing her push up her other knee onto the other side of his waist. Her wet pussy brushing against the tip of his cock as she slightly lowered herself on top of him, keeping herself balanced by placing her hands on his shoulders. 

Ben’s hands stroked over her butt cheeks before resting on her waist. Her straddling opened her legs wider to place his cock in position to enter her. She knew it was going to hurt by the size of it, hoping she was wet enough to take him inside her fully.

Ben could see it in her eyes, cooing to reassure her. “It’s alright love, I may be big, but I won’t hurt you.” He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss onto her lips. He had been dreaming about this moment for quite some time.

He gently moved her hips down to meet his, the tip of his cock gently grinding against her clit, making her toes curl. He chuckled as he teased her, moving to brush his tip up and down the entrance of her pussy, causing the wetness to drip over him. He pressed his body slowly against hers, allowing his cock to fully insert into her, while allowing her to get used to his size. 

She yelped at the shock of pain of taking him in first, him stretching her walls further than she ever had before. “Are you ok, love?”

A faint smile, rubbing his cheek. “I’m fine, just trying… to get… comfortable with your size.” She groaned, moving to get a more comfortable angle.

Giving her a kiss, he smiled up at her. “Let me know if you want to stop… granted it’ll require a lot of restraining from me.”

He started to move his hips from and towards her, helping dip her down as well. The clapping of flesh together and the wetness squelching were all that could be heard other than the groans of the pair. They pulled each other into a warm wet passionate kiss, muffling their groans. He was enjoying watching her bounce on top of him, her breasts bobbing up and down in his eye line.

They started getting faster in the rhythm, the pounding getting louder and harder, but Rey was so intoxicated by her pleasure buzzing through her body, it no longer hurt. He leaned back onto the bed pulling her over with him. He bucked his hips into her, his tip pushing against the wall of her womb. Her breasts bounced along with the rest of her body, Ben placing his hands on her breasts to rub her nipples. She loved his hands all over her body, melting into them.

He moved a hand to rub her clit to stimulate her further. He could see her struggling to keep up her pace of bouncing on him, making her butt cheeks slap against his thighs. He rolled over, situating him on top of her. Licking his lips as he furiously pounded her into the mattress.

“Oh my god…” She breathed out, her pleasure building up to breaking point.

“Rey…” He hushed out.

“Harder! Faster!” Rey demanded, clawing into his back with her fingernails. 

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” He smirked, quicken his pace. He made her take his entire size continue his thrusts. Obeying her orders making him sweat as his hands grabbed her hips tight, pulling them up at an angle for him to easily penetrate her further. He could feel her walls clench around him, looking at her face squirm with pleasure. She rubbed her clit as he got to work on her, trying to stimulate her to her climax.

The bed creaked louder with the force Ben was creating. He felt close to his own climax, feeling her getting warmer around him. 

“Rey… I’m so close…” He panted between thrusts.

“Me too…”

He couldn’t take it anymore, his cock twitching to his built-up pleasure, the knot wanting to release and ooze into her. Her walls fully clenched around him, he could feel the warm liquid squirt out of his tip and hers pouring around his member. They both groaned at their mutual climax of pleasure pouring out. 

He gently collapsed on top of her, still being inserted inside her, feeling his cum still pumping into her. When he finally pulled out, his cum was still spilling out of her pussy, both panting for breath. She sent him over the edge, his cum spilling over the bed sheets. He rolled off her, laying on his back beside her.

“I… that was…” Ben stuttered, panting out.

“Incredible.” Rey breathed out, moving into his arms, their sweaty bodies clinging to each other as Ben pulled the duvet over them.

Kissing her forehead, brushing her hair out her face, Rey mirroring him, moving his hair out his eyes, they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Ben.” 

“I love you too, Rey.” Pulling her close as they fell asleep, this being just the beginning of their new lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was ok, just one more to go.


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later, Ben and Rey go back to visit his family for the holidays.

~One Year Later~

Rey was incredibly happy and content with how everything was. Her usual busy schedule finally freeing up as the Christmas season arrived. This time of year, used to make her feel depressed, acknowledging her lonely life of having no one to share it with or treasure the terrible holiday traditions; however, this year was different, she had Ben – her husband. It still took some getting used to, to calling him husband, having someone else in the flat and constantly being by her side. How he would be there when she went to sleep and still next to her when she awakes.

Publishing the manuscript that he had keenly eyed out a year ago was exactly what they needed; the story thrived the company. Ben got the promotion he had been wanting, but not from marrying Rey, but from the genuine work. It was hard the first few days to not be running around for Rey and doing the tedious stuff. It was also odd for him to get Mitaka’s old office. Snoke had kept his eye on Ben, approving the decisions and fresh look he was giving the company, meanwhile Rey was promoted as an executive within the company, being assigned a new assistant. She became a happier and more pleasant person to others in the office, still being harsh when she needed to be. She never realised how much of an influence Ben had on her, but she welcomed it.

Their lives were just how they wanted them to be. Ben would still run over to the coffee shop and get the usual orders of two sweetened peppermint mocha light lattes. Funnily enough, Ben did move into Rey’s apartment after his past protests to it; the location being better situated and having more space for all their belongings just made it the better option. He’d never agree that she was right, but he saw her smirk the day he was moving in. They were happy, no longer was this place making Rey feel alone. She did have to get used to his habits, as he did with her, but they became a formidable team.

Over the year, Han and Leia would visit them, getting to know Ben’s career more, enjoying the city life. Rey invited Zorii out to New York for a few days, while she wasn’t planning on leaving Naboo, she had seemed to enjoy this city, understanding Ben’s love for it. Padme and Anakin would also travel up with Chewie, who started to warm up to Rey, not that Rey was too thrilled about it. He would start to follow her everywhere, making her have to resort to purposely getting Ben to distract him. 

Even Luke would visit. After the scare that Padme had put them all through, he tried his best for his nephew; so much that he had created a partnership between Skywalker Industries and the First Order Publishing, building stronger global book sales for them. The unexpected friendship that Rey and Ben had discovered between Han and Lando, led Lando to make numerous book deals and contracts, heightening the sale records.

“Rey, sweetie, are you ready?” Ben called through the apartment with his suitcase next to his feet.

“Yeah, yeah.” Rey replied, emerging from the living room with her suitcase.

“The taxi is downstairs. Let’s go.” He reached out; she accepted his hand as they locked the apartment for the last time of the year. This Christmas they were travelling back to Naboo to celebrate with Ben’s family.

Arriving back to the palace house and heading into the living room they surprised Ben’s family and close friends. Luke was sat with Poe and Finn; Rose, Hux, Gwen, Kaydel, Bazine, Zorii and Jannah were all visiting; Padme and Anakin sat in front of the fireplace, while Han and Leia waited for their son to arrive by standing by the front door. Leia was incredibly thrilled to finally spend a holiday with her son after the twelve years he left for New York.

It’d overwhelmed Rey to arrive to a family that were eager to see them again after all this time. She sat on the sofa in Ben’s arms as the family decided to watch one of the many Christmas films that Padme loved. It was a peaceful time for Rey to curl up with Ben, until the sound of the impending dog barking, causing Rey to scurry further on the sofa. Ben chuckled at her, she was still afraid of Chewie, who had grown a lot since they last saw him.

Chewie rushed into the room, his legs trying to keep up with the direction his body was turning in, skidding across the wooden floor as he had no grip. His eyes locked onto Rey as he dived towards her. She put up her hands in fright to prepare herself, closing her eyes tight, for it to never happen. Peeking out her eyes she saw Ben holding Chewie in his arms.

“Sorry Chewie, but you can’t just dive on Rey anymore… at least not for another six months.” He smirked.

Everyone’s eyes locked onto the couple with what Ben had just said. Padme’s and Leia’s mouths were hung open. 

“Ben… are you…” Leia started saying in disbelief.

“Are you saying what we think you’re saying?” Luke questioned.

“If what you’re thinking of is another family member on the way…” Ben smirked, looking to Rey who was rubbing her stomach.

“I’m going to be a grandma…” Leia cried.

“I’m going to be a granddad…” Han couldn’t believe it. 

“Well we’re going to be great-grandparents.” Anakin happily exclaimed, turning to see his wife grinning like a child.

“Another Solo-Organa-Skywalker-Johnson to the family…” Ben chuckled, gently placing Chewie back on the floor, moving to hold Rey.

Han poured out everyone a glass of champagne, and Rey a sparkling lemonade that she requested. Toasting to the new addition to the family. Rey was being bombarded by Leia and Padme telling her stories of their pregnancies and tips on what to do; Leia warning Rey to not do what she and Han had done to Ben during his childhood of sending him away. When the celebration started to quiet down and Leia and Padme turned their attention away from her, Ben quickly pulled Rey out onto the balcony, overlooking the sunset on the lake, still as breath taking as the first time, she saw it. 

“Ben, do you think we should mention to them it’s twins?” Rey grinned, her eyes gluing onto her husband’s.

He brushed a hand through his long black hair. “Probably best not to, otherwise we’d be in there all day.” He chuckled, pulling Rey back into his arms.

“I love you, Rey.” 

“I love you too, Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for sticking with this story, I understand some chapters weren't that good aha.
> 
> I appreciate all the kudos, reads and comments <3
> 
> Stay safe out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I do have a habit of starting stories and either not updating or taking ages to update, but I'm enjoying writing this one.


End file.
